Viking Vampire God Series
by pbt1
Summary: This series of stories takes up after the death of Godric in Dallas. Sookie has returned to Eric's suite to tell him about Godric's meeting the sun. This is my take on the story line from here on out. The characters are not mine and belong to C. Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**Viking Vampire God- Part I**

The shock of Godric's burning body and light of the dawn created such a surrealistic scene that was too emotional for words. I had only known vampires for a few months and already I had seen more than I had seen in an entire life time. The thought of that tender vampire no longer walking the earth was too much for me to comprehend. I carefully picked up Godric's white shirt that had once lain on the cold cement. The shirt was a silent reminder of the vampire that had once lived. I reached for the shirt and could still feel the coolness of Godric's presence still on the fibers. I clutched it to my chest and I started to cry ever so quietly. In my mind, I heard Godric's words ringing in my ears about me being the last human he would ever see. The thought of God welcoming Godric to heaven was hard for me to comprehend. Would God forgive a two thousand year old vampire? Tears were streaming down my face at such a pace I could hardly catch my breath. The events of the morning were just too much.

Suddenly, I whispered Eric. Eric must know it is over. Godric is his maker and he must feel the lost. I must go and give Eric the last remnant of Godric's life. A simple white linen shirt with No tags, no markings but it still had a feeling of the life force that once inhabited it. I slowly made my way down the dark stairs from the roof of the Hotel Camilla. It was a long dark stairway. I somehow felt uneasy about the hotel. Were Reverend Steve Newlin and his FOTS followers lurking in some dark corner of the hotel? I paused momentarily on the stairs and concentrated very hard on my surroundings. I didn't hear anything but my heart beat and heart ache that I felt for Godric. Such a gentle soul, he could never harm anyone. Two thousand years had passed during his lifetime, I reminded myself. I am sure he had killed more than his share of humans. Had Eric and he been lovers? I wondered when they had parted ways and on what terms had they left each other? I had so many questions to ask Eric. Eric had to be hurting knowing his maker was no longer alive. I had to at least help him understand why Godric wanted to leave.

I continued down the hallway towards Eric's hotel room. The door was ever so slightly left ajar. As I opened the door, the faint trace of candlelight and blood wafted into the hallway. I was frightened and excited at the same time. Was I really going to see Eric? He had been so emotional about Godric's plans of meeting the sun. Was Eric feeding? Was he sleeping? I wasn't sure what I was going to find but something inside of me said I must help somehow. I pushed the door open further and saw Eric sitting on the side of the bed. His back was facing me. Those wide shoulders that I had come accustomed to watching underneath his clothing were shining in the candlelight. He was not making any movement. I wasn't sure what he was feeling or thinking about. At that moment, I kind of wished I could read vampire minds.

As I approached quietly, I saw that Eric was crying silently. Trying to reassure him that Godric was in a better place. That his life would continue on and that somehow, someday he and Godric would be reunited again. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Eric looked up and made no sound. I looked intently into his eyes to see if I could read his thoughts. In my other hand, I held out Godric's shirt. Eric's eyes were frozen on the garment that once clothed his maker. He started to cry once again, blood rolling down his cheeks.

" Eric, I said, Godric is gone."  
" I know, said Eric. He has gone to meet the sun."  
"Yes."

I touched his cheek and wiped away the blood that were falling slowly down his face. I placed my fingers to my lips and tasted Eric's tears. It was salty, sweet and warm like syrup.

Eric looked at me and said," do they taste good?"  
" Yes, they taste like warm salty syrup."

I bent down to lick the tears and Eric caught my mouth with his lips. His long, warm soft tongue touched the inside of mine. His kisses were like none I had ever felt before. He had a way of kissing that would melt any woman's heart. Why was I thinking about Bill? Bill had no feelings for Godric. He didn't even want me to go help Godric on his voyage beyond this life. Eric continued to press his lips against mine. Inside my mind, I was exploding and wandering around the room. I was having memory flashes of Eric and I in bed talking, flashes of Godric meeting the sun, flashes of the bomb going off at the lair. I pressed those images deep into my mind. Stay in the moment, I told myself. This is Eric. What am I doing? Why am I here?

Eric had a way of kissing that made me think of all sorts of things. His kisses were hard and deep. The kind of kiss that should last three days and you still don't get enough. Somehow during our kiss, Godric's shirt slid onto the floor. It lay there cold and alone.

I looked at Eric and said," this is all I have. I am so sorry."  
" I know, said Eric. I felt him leave this world. He was happy Sookie. He wanted to meet the sun. I didn't want him to leave but that was selfish on my part. Maybe two thousand years, is long enough for any vampire. Perhaps 1000 yrs. is enough for any vampire."

I stared Eric trying to read what he was trying to say. This was not the Eric I had grown to dislike. This was not the Eric who tricked me with his tiny falsehood. This was not the Eric that I had known up until now. This was a different Eric. This was an Eric who had feelings. This was a different Eric who showed concern for someone else other than himself. Perhaps the Viking had some humanity after all. Perhaps being around Godric had shown him a different way to live. Perhaps humans could be an equal to a vampire after all.

I looked into Eric's eyes. They were still blood stained. I took the sleeve of my sweater and tried to wipe them away. I wasn't helping the situation. Eric was despondent and did not say anything. He continued to stare at the floor.  
"I'll go get a washcloth from the bathroom". I motioned to Eric towards the bathroom and left him on the bed. My mind was racing.

I went into the large pink marble bathroom. The room was definitely Eric. There was a large Jacuzzi tub with the brightest silver fixtures I had ever seen. The wash cloths were lying in a pile near the sink. I carefully wet the cloth with some warm water. I looked into the mirror and caught my reflection. Was I really going to do this? Why was I here? I paused a moment longer and looked. Eric was standing behind me. I turned around and started to wash off Eric's chest. It had dried on and it wasn't easy to remove the blood. The stains were coming off but not easily. I pressed the cloth against his chest, harder. Eric voiced a long soft groan. His hands had found my hips and he pulled me closer to him. I looked into his eyes.  
" Eric."  
" Why do you like me?"  
" I don't know Sookie. I have liked you since I met you at Fangtasia the first time. There is something about you, lover. You are different than the other humans I have met."

Eric was standing closer to me and now moving his hands up and down my arms. I could feel the muscles in his back as they flexed and loosened. I raised my head up to speak but Eric's lips were on me once again. His mouth, lips and hands were working in perfect harmony. He had stopped momentarily and said." look at me lover."  
" Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me. You have beautiful eyes and I want to see them."

As I looked closer at Eric I could see that he had other ideas on his mind now. His fangs were slightly extended but not entirely out. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. His warm lips were exploring other parts of my body. I could feel his tongue on my neck, my ear, my neck, my shoulder. I could feel his fangs as they brushed against my neck. I shuddered at the sensation of his cold hands against my back as he pushed my sweater down around my waist. My chest was moving up and down. I was breathing so fast that my breasts were dancing.

"Are you OK lover?"  
" Oh I am fine."

I was thinking I was more than fine. My whole being was buzzing with so many sensations that I was on sensory overload. He kissed my breasts so softly. I would have never imagined that someone so old could be so gentle. I didn't know how much longer I could take his teasing. His hands were working faster. He seemed to have more than two. Somehow the Viking had lowered us to the bathroom counter. I looked over my shoulder to catch our bodies reflecting in the mirror. Eric looked like giant placing a small package on the counter. His fingers slid up my inner thigh and under the beige lace panties I had put on that day. As he slowly massaged my inner regions, I could feel his pace quickening. For myself, I placed my hand on his gracious plenty which was larger than I could have ever imagined. His force was throbbing at a pace that matched my own. Eric was magnificent. His eyes, hands and gracious plenty were enough to make any woman swoon with pleasure.

"Eric."  
" Can we move to the bedroom?"  
" Why? Well, I have never had sex on a sink before and well this isn't exactly comfortable."

Before I knew what was happening, Eric had picked me up with one swoop and we were lying in the middle of the largest bed I had ever seen.

"Are you more comfortable, lover?"

The way Eric said lover touched me to lowest regions of my body. Just the sound of his voice was enough for me to lose all control. Eric had picked up where he had left off in the bathroom. His fingers, mouth and penis were in perfect motion with my body. As I rocked my hips forward, I felt him rubbing his manhood against my spot that was jumping with passion. I was wet, hot and so ready to have Eric inside of me.

As Eric was about to enter me, I whispered into his ear..." harder." He looked at me with a smile of complete surprise. I knew that if I was going to experience Eric, I wanted to experience all of Eric. With a large, hard thrust Eric was inside of me at last. His gracious plenty was more than I had imagined. He moved rhythmically over and over. My own body responded with its own motion. I wasn't even aware of the sounds I was making. The room seemed to spinning out of control around me. The pleasure I felt was so wonderful that I thought I had died. Eric looked down at me as he clutched the headboard. His mouth met mine and kissed me again. Long, warm and wet were what he was best at.

"Eric, I said. I am so ready are you?"

At that moment, he lifted my leg and gave one final push again me. I felt the warm stream creeping down my thigh and the back of rear. Yes, Eric was there alright and so was I. This was not an experience I would soon forget. My Viking was a lover and then some. He had fulfilled all my dreams of what I thought he would be. He lay against me exhausted and satisfied. After a moment, he rolled over on his back. I placed my hand on his chest. He took my hand inside his. My entire body felt so relaxed and wonderful. My voice was weak and a little shaky. As he stared at my eyes, I looked at him and said absolutely nothing. I was content to just stare and admire my Viking Vampire God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viking Vampire God-Chapter II**

The sound of rustling awoke me from my dream. I placed my hand on the sheet next to me but felt nothing. Just the coldness of the body that once had been next to me. Eric was gone. As I lay alone in bed, my mind began to wander to the events of the morning hours. The briefest of grins came to my face. Pulling the covers up to my face and snuggling, feeling warm and protected. In the Hotel Camilla, I had lost all sense of time. The rooms were so dark, I didn't even know the time of day. I wondered if Eric was sleeping somewhere. Perhaps he had a travel coffin stashed in the adjoining room. Maybe Pam was there and they were sharing some quiet time. I looked around the room but could not see anything.

Suddenly, from across the room the bathroom door opened. In the doorway lit only by the faintest of lights, I could see a tall dark figure of a man. Lover.. You're awake. Good I have plans for us. The voice was familiar enough…Eric was not sleeping. And from what I could see from his silhouette, he was in a good mood. I sat up against the headboard and smiled. Eric seemed to float over to the bed and sat down next to me. Did you sleep well, lover? Well, yes as matter of fact I did.

Don't you need to sleep now, I asked? Why it's after dark, Sookie? After dark, I said? I had lost almost ten hours of my life. Eric obviously didn't need as much sleep. Have you fed lately? I know that yesterday was a very taxing day for you. No I have not, said Eric. Upon that statement, Eric smiled and revealed his fangs. They were slightly extended and he had his eyes on me. Our activities of the morning did not involve feeding. Bill had always mixed feeding and pleasure together. Not that I had minded but this was different. Eric did not even ask or even hint about his need for blood until now. I stared into his eyes to see if I could read his mind. Not a single thought could be heard. Blank as always. Perhaps that was a good thing. Thousands of years of living were probably more than I wanted to know about the Viking.

As the Viking walked across the room, I could do nothing but think about being the luckiest woman in the world. Eric's shoulders, chest, body and a gracious plenty that went on forever were a sight to behold. Eric moved closer to me on the bed. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared down at me. I felt his presence but it had no effect on me. Glamoring doesn't work on me, Eric. I know, Sookie. You are part fae. That's why you are not affected by vampires or other supes. He placed his lips upon mine and kissed me again but very slowly this time. His tongue darted in and out with a very pleasant rhythm. His kiss did not have the urgency that it had earlier in the morning. We continued kissing for some time. We were enjoying the moment and each other's bodies. His lips were cool and firm. Like the other parts of his body, his lips were well trained in how to drive a woman crazy. He pulled me closer and I could see his fangs shining in the light from the bathroom door. Eric, are you going to bite me? No, Sookie, you have to come to me of your own free will. I will not do anything unless you want me to. Those words washed over me, like a warm blanket. I felt completely at ease. Whether it was the years of practice, or perhaps the residual feelings from sex earlier, in my mind Eric was perfect. Eric could say and do no wrong in my mind.

I pulled my hair away from my neck and bent to the side. Eric looked at me and started to laugh. Sookie I don't feed from the neck. My mind raced as to where Eric wanted to bite me. I looked into Eric's eyes and could tell he was in a teaching mood. Placing his hand under my backside, he lifted me and laid me down on the bed. As he slowly traced the outline of my breasts with his finger, I felt his cool lips kissing my neck and ear. I whispered. What do you want? I want you, lover. I want all of you. He kissed me again on the lips. His lips continued to move down to my torso and stomach. He stopped at my breast and gave a little nibble. The hot sensation I was feeling was different. He nibbled on my nipple and gave a little bite. It was so erotic. It felt as if I had already started to climax even though we had just started. I began to jump from the sensations I was feeling. As a Viking, Eric must have been quite the warrior but from my experiences of today he must have been quite the lover too. He looked up at me and placed his penis against my spot. I could feel the hard, cold flesh against my warmth. I was already warm and wet. I was so ready for what was to come. Eric, I am ready. Well, I am not lover. He continued to kiss every part of my body. Suddenly, he turned me over on my stomach and pulled my hips towards him. I could feel his bulge against my backside. He was ready but….nothing. I glanced over my shoulder. Eric's fangs were totally extended. I smiled. Eric. Sookie, Can I? Yes. Eric bit my backside right at the top of my hip. It was the most sensual feeling. He entered me at the same time that he bit me. I could feel his **** moving slowly back and forth. As he moved eventually faster and faster, Eric whispered in my ear. Sookie, you taste differently. You are definitely fae. I smiled and did not say anything. Up until now, Bill was the only one who had tasted me.

As Eric continued to move rhythmically I could hear a long slow moan. It was the sound of pleasure. He continued to move in every direction possible. I paused for a moment. I started to speak when Eric suddenly stopped and pulled out. No, I want to… He turned me over so he could see my eyes. I yanked on his penis and placed it back inside. He was even larger than I had remembered. He completely filled my cup to the top. It was a wonderfully satisfying feeling. As our pace quickened, I paused once again and looked in Eric's eyes. No word was said. I knew and he knew that this was going to be our climax. I reached for his penis for one final thrust; I grabbed it and stopped him. Not yet lover. I want this to last longer. I held on to his penis hard. I could feel it bulging in my fist. Eric paused and slowed things down again. Kissing his chest, I could feel his rippling muscles in my hands. Like a sculptor to clay, Eric was my sculpture and I was having my will tonight. Now Eric, now I am ready. Eric looked down from his large frame and gave one final push to the top. It was exquisite in its finale. He started to slow down and I could feel the entire weight of his body on mine. I can't breathe Eric. Yes, I know. As he rolled over on his back, he swung me over on top. I loved having the advantage for once. On top, I was in control of what was going to happen. I haven't had enough yet, Eric. I know I haven't either, he said. From the feeling inside, I could tell Eric was in the mood for another round of activity.


	3. Chapter 3

Viking Vampire God Series: Chapter 3

My Viking was not ready to give me complete control of the situation at hand. I could tell by his face that he was used to being in control and had a puzzled look. You surprise me, Sookie. For a breather you are not at all what I expected. Lowering my body down beside Eric I looked into his wonderful blue eyes. I placed his hair behind his ear. I liked Eric's hair before the new style but I was getting used to his new shorter hair do. I turned on my side and stared at Eric now. What were you expecting Eric? I don't know exactly Sookie. You are…curious to me. What would Bill say about the two of us here right now? Eric looked at me with that devious little grin that I had grown to admire. The room lit up when he smiled. Even in the dim lighting of the room, his entire body was glowing. As I stared down the entire length of his body, I could not help myself from staring at the gracious plenty.

Looking up at Eric again, I don't know. I haven't thought about Bill at all today. Good, said Eric. Good, I like it that way. Eric gave a little chuckle at he watched me. In my mind, I figured Bill already knew about us. He must have felt my pleasure and ecstasy in some small way. Bill could sense my emotions. He knew where I was and what I had done. I am not happy with Bill right now, Eric. He and his maker Lorena were entertaining each other while I was being held captive. I know she is his maker but he did not even make an attempt to escape her? Eric was quieter than normal and then let out the biggest laugh. I could feel the entire bed shake from his laughter. I had obviously said something very amusing but had no idea what it was. Turning on his side and placing his head on the pillow and said, Sookie you are so naïve. But that is what I love about you. I am not naïve. I started to get a little hotter and moved away from Eric on the bed. I mean that Bill has no power over Lorena. Lorena is much older and Bill must acquiesce to her every desire. What does that mean Eric? It means that Bill must do what Lorena wants him to do. Sort of like my relationship with Pam. I am Pam's maker. She must do my bidding for me if I ask her. Pam is very loyal to me. Yes, I know, Eric.

What exactly is your relationship with Pam? Now I was sounding like the jealous girlfriend. I have only had sex with the man, well for the past 24 hours. What was I thinking asking that question? As it left my lips, I was already regretting it. Eric looked at me again pushing his eyebrows down further on his face. I had not pleased the Viking with that question. Not like earlier in the evening. Pausing slightly Eric said, "Pam and I are partners in Fangtasia and that is all." "I trust Pam with all of my business affairs but we have not been lovers for many years." Eric looked off in the distance as his voice trailed off. He was not in the Hotel Camilla anymore but thousands of miles away in another century. Eric continued to stare off into the distance. He had been transported to another time and place with my question. A very brief smile came to his face as he started to respond to my question.

When I made Pam 100 yrs. ago, she was very unhappy with her life. She wanted to be a vampire and leave her existence, as she knew it. She asked me to make her a vampire. I gave her the choice. I, on the other hand, had not had a lover for many, many years. Godric and I had long parted ways centuries before. Pam was my first child and …my only child. The thought that Eric had only made Pam over the past 1000 yrs. made me think. Perhaps I had misjudged Eric all this time. I had imagined that Eric had make 1000's of vampire's male and female over the years. From our exploits of the day, he had many lovers to perfect his lovemaking techniques. Perhaps, he was not the monster that I had thought.

He had a relationship with his maker that was based on love and admiration. Sookie, when Godric made me I wanted to be a vampire. I was dying from battle wounds. Godric asked me if I wanted to be a vampire. He gave me free choice in the matter. He could have fed on me and killed me but he didn't. I chose for Godric to save my life. Eric bent his head low and stared at the shirt at the foot of the bed. I was really making a mess with this conversation. I felt bad that I had reminded Eric about Godric's death. The hurt was so real to Eric. I could see on his face that he was still hurting. I lost my father, brother and child this morning, Sookie, Eric said.

Eric, are you happy being a vampire? I figured I was going to learn as much as possible about the Viking vampire even if it wasn't a very smart move on my part. A long silence passed as Eric remained fixated on Godric's shirt. Sometimes, I am Sookie. Eric turned his head towards me; a small tear was falling down his face. I placed my hand on his face and wiped the tear away. Life is so different for me now. Godric and I had not seen each other in almost 100 years but we have always had a strong bond. I had much admiration for him as a vampire, sheriff and maker. He has helped me in so many ways. Eric, Godric can still help you. Eric was confused now. Godric still lives in your heart and in your mind. I have no heart Sookie. Yes, you do. I saw it on the rooftop last night with Godric. You have so much love for your maker. That's why I am here in Dallas. If you did not care about Godric, you would have not asked me to come with you. Sookie, you have such a way with words but you really don't understand. I understand that Godric is your maker and that he helped you learn what it was to be a vampire and how to survive. You owe Godric your loyalty and love.

Eric raised his head and kissed me softly on the cheek. Yes, you are right. I placed my hand on Eric's chin and pulled his face closer. That is why I am here Eric because of your love. I would have not come here if I felt you were not filled with love. Sookie, I don't know how much love I have. You use that word, love, too freely. I am not sure I understand the meaning of the word love anymore. It has been a long time since I have had such feelings. Eric struggled with the word feelings as he spoke. His voiced crackled and sounded weak. Eric, you need to rest. You're bleeding from your nose. What's wrong? I have the bleeds. What? When vampires have not slept enough, we slowly become weaker and begin to bleed. I must sleep now Sookie. Eric lowered his body into the bed next to me. He pulled the sheets up to his chest and placed his arm around me and pulled me closer. I could tell our conversation had taken a lot out of his being. Eric, should I stay? Eric turned his head and stared at me with the face of child. The face of a hurt child who wanted to be comforted stared back at me. I looked into his eyes, and wondered how I would ever be able to leave him. Should I leave him? I had so many questions, emotions and problems to figure out now. I rested my head on his shoulder. Eric brushed my hair with his hand and said nothing. I could feel his long cool fingers as he stroked my face and hair. He slowly closed his eyes and peacefully went to sleep. As I watched him quietly, I could see a faint smile on his lips.

Perhaps, Eric was dreaming. I gently kissed him on the lips and snuggled my body up against his. I pulled the comforter over the top of us and as we both quietly wandered off into our own I couldn't read Eric's mind I could tell he wanted me to stay. He wanted me on so many different levels. I had so many feelings I had never had with Bill. I thought I had loved Bill but now I was confused. Eric had feelings for me but more importantly Eric needed me. I never felt truly needed with Bill. Bill was happy to make love and feed but I never truly felt connected. There was so much I didn't know about Bill. But why was I thinking about him. Here I was lying next to my Viking Vampire God as I struggled with the whole idea of Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke to find myself alone in bed. As I sat up, there was a white orchid and a note on the pillow next to me. In my dreams, I had smelled the sweetness of the orchid and it had filled my dreams with such an aroma. I picked up the note. Lover, Eric. Well that was definitely the briefest note from a lover that I had ever gotten. Actually it was the first note that I had ever gotten from a lover. My first flowers too. Bill had never given anything to me. Eric had left a tray of food at the end of the bed. I grasped the pot of coffee and began to read the morning newspaper. The croissant and butter was exactly what I needed. I hadn't eaten and was starved from all of the activities of the past few hours. The fresh strawberries smelled so rich and the color was so intense. My senses seemed so heightened. I had perhaps one or two drops of Eric's blood and I could feel the effects in my veins. He had some more of my blood too. He knew what I was thinking and feeling. I am sure he had a smile on his face and was feeling good. Eric had been very considerate about the food and newspaper. I looked around the room and found no traces of Eric or what had happened the night before.

I picked myself up and entered the bathroom. The cold marble bathroom was so clean and sparkly. I looked down at the floor and found the washcloth I used to clean Eric with. I picked it up and squeezed it tightly in my hand. My entire body ached for my Viking. I had wished he had waked me up before leaving. I looked into the mirror and I appeared not to show any of the effects of the past few days. I needed a shower and needed to wash my hair. I opened the door to shower and turned on the hot water.

As I stepped in a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and was about to scream when I saw Eric standing there. He was dressed so handsomely in his gray suit. His eyes, hair, and skin were all glistening. God, Eric you scared me. Why do you vampires do that? I didn't even hear you enter the room. What are you doing Sookie? What do you think; I am going to take a shower? Did you enjoy the breakfast I left for you? Yes, it was delicious and so thoughtful. I especially enjoyed the flower on my pillow this morning. I thought you would enjoy it. Women love flowers. He was absolutely right. I did love flowers. I need to take a shower right now I will be out in a minute. Can I help you? He looked down at me with that certain grin on his lips. I knew vampires were insatiable in their appetites for all things regarding blood and sex.

My mind was already racing as to what was going to happen. My heart was jumping and my breathing was already quickening with anticipation. Eric placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at my entire body and placed his hands on my butt. He gently gave a squeeze as he kissed me. He picked me up off of the floor and continued to kiss me for some time. I wrapped my legs around him like a bear hug. I could help you wash your hair, Eric whispered in my ear. The thought of Eric joining me in the shower was almost too much for me to handle. Eric leaned down and returned me to the floor. I got in and closed the door and glanced back at the Viking. Through the transparent glass, I saw Eric taking off his jacket, tie and shirt. He stared at me as I stood under the warm stream of water. The showerhead was set on one of those pulse settings. The rhythmic stream of warm water felt so good. The door opened and Eric entered the shower. I turned my head from the shower and looked up. Eric, you are so good to me. Why? Because you are so different Sookie and I like that. It has been a very long time since I had a relationship with anyone. I honestly can't even remember anyone at this moment. I could tell from his face that he was telling the truth. There was thing I could always count on with Eric and that was he was truthful. I may not like what he always said but he could be trusted and very loyal.

Eric picked up the shower gel sitting on the shelf and started to lather is hands up. His long fingers were dripping with bubbles and began to wash his own chest and arms first. I watched with anticipation and began helping him. I bent over and kissed his nipple while the water pounded over my back. The warm water was streaming down my back and over my breasts. The bubbles were streaming down Eric's his chest, long legs and over the gracious plenty. I bent down in the shower and grabbed the gracious and began washing it thoroughly. As I was busy with Eric, he reached around and started to massage my backside. I could feel both of his hands massaging and squeezing my backside. His fingers slid down the middle and right inside. His fingers were so skilled at finding certain spots. I stopped what I was doing. He had gotten my attention and I could not help myself. He slid his fingers in and out of my inner regions.

Sookie you are so beautiful. Why did it take us so long to come together? I stood up and Eric bent down. I whispered into his ear, I don't know why? I kissed his ear and placed my tongue inside of his ear. Eric turned his face towards me. His eyes were sparkling and looking at all of me and I could tell he really admired what he was seeing. He had started to get harder and harder and I decided I would reciprocate. I knelt down in the shower and placed my hand on Eric's penis. He was already hard and I placed the end at the tip of my lips. I looked up at Eric and he was already anticipating what was to come. As I started to move my lips and mouth I could hear him begin to moan. Eric's hips started to move back and forth as he gripped my head from behind. He enjoyed what I was doing. I could feel his coolness in my mouth. He was moving faster and faster. I looked up and stopped. Don't stop Sookie, I am…. As I moved back towards the gracious plenty, Eric picked me up. He placed his mouth on mine. He could taste his own juices in my mouth as he kissed me. I loved kissing Eric. He was so good at it. His hands were busy as mine were. Thank you Sookie that was awesome. I'm not done yet, lover. Eric looked at me and started to smile. Eric turned me around and started to wash my hair. I love the smell of your hair. Thank you. You're pretty good tasting yourself. Sookie you are too much sometimes. I smiled and laughed at the Viking. We were both standing in the shower laughing at each other. He made me laugh, cry and think of doing things I had never thought about before. I turned off the shower and reached for the large white cotton towel hanging on the bar. Eric finished putting the shower gel away and I handed him a towel. He began to dry my hair and I started to dry his chest. As we were drying off, there was a knock on the door. Eric looked at me and said I will answer that. Eric quickly picked up the terry quest robe hanging on the back of the door and was out of the bathroom quickly.

I stayed in the bathroom as Eric answered the door. I heard the porter say he had a message. Thank you, Mr. Northman. Eric closed the door and did not move. He stood motionless looking at the envelope in his hand. I walked over to him and looked at it. It was addressed to me. Eric looked up and said nothing. I took the envelope turned around and walked over to the bed. As I sat on the edge of the bed, I opened the envelope. It was not sealed. I opened the note and began to read:

Sookie, I will be returning to Bon Temps today. Bill. I looked up; Eric was standing in front of me. His eyes were filled with concern but he said nothing. I began to say something but I could not think of anything. I quickly started to get dressed. I finished putting on my shoes and brushing my hair, Eric returned from dressing in the bathroom. Once again he had that wonderful suit on. He looked amazing. Eric that was a note from…He placed his finger to my lips and stopped me from saying Bill's name. I know who it is from Sookie. I could smell Bill on the envelope. He was right, the envelope smelled like Bill's aftershave. I sat staring ahead and could not think of a single thing to say. The weight of the moment was heavy on my shoulders and heart. Bill was my first but Eric was the best. I had such conflicting feelings. I must get back to Bon Temps, something is not right there. I can feel it. Eric looked at me with the look of disgust. We could stay here in Texas, Sookie. They will need a new sheriff and I could ask to be transferred by the Queen. The Queen? I can't stay here. I need to get back to my house. I have to work and take care of my house. Since my grandmother's death, I am in charge of the Stackhouse household. In the back of mind, it would have been so easy to just forget about Bon Temps. It would be so easy to let Eric take care of me. But I was not going to do that. I wanted to take care of myself. I must get ready to leave. Eric bent his head and motioned his hand towards the door. He was not happy with my decision but I could see that he respected what I felt. As I was about to leave the room that had brought me so much pleasure and pain, I paused. Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the room. He pushed me against the door and bent down to whisper in my ear. I will know where you are and what you feel. I know Eric. Thinking to myself, that could be good and bad at the same time. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled a check from his pocket. It was made out to me for the sum we had agreed upon at Fangtasia $10,000 dollars. I looked up and was about to speak but felt nothing could say what I was feeling. Thank you, Eric. I needed this money. Eric looked at me and was about to kiss me when I stopped him. Eric I have to think about all of this. Think about what, he said. When I am with you, I can't even think about anyone else. But Bill reminds me about what we have too. We have a history, Bill and I. I know Sookie but Bill is….Eric stopped what he was going to say. I smiled and reached up and kissed him on the forehead. I need to leave. Bye. Eric watched as I walked down the hallway. I turned around as Eric was entering his room with head held low. I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I placed my hand on the door handle and turned it quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Viking Vampire God Series: Chapter 5

As I turned the door knob to the suite, my heart sank with the anticipation of talking to Bill. I knew I had no real explanation about anything. Where I had been, why was I there, what I did? Bill would be asking questions that I had no answers for. My brain was spinning with so many possibilities. The room was brightly lit and the curtains and privacy blinds were pulled back. Bill, I said. But there was no answer to my inquiry. It was daylight and the room was empty. I walked through the rooms, past the bathroom and to the bed. Nothing was found. There wasn't a single sign of Bill. My suitcase was neatly packed and sitting on the bed. Not even a note or anything. I started thinking I may have dodged that bullet even if it was only for a little while. I heard a rustling noise from the doorway.

Oh, Jason, it's you. Are you ready Sookie? The limo is here to take us to the airport. Uh, yes I am. My suitcase is over here on the bed. Can you carry it for me Jason? Sure, Sook. But where is Bill? I don't know where he is? Sook, what's wrong? I don't know Jason. I came last night to talk to you but there wasn't an answer. Oh, I must have been in the shower and didn't hear you. I tried not to look directly at Jason. I started shuffling the rest of my luggage towards the door. I have to get a few things in the bathroom. I'll be right back.

The bathroom was cold and empty. I stared into the mirror. Now I am deceiving Jason. What am I going to do? I picked up some makeup that Bill left lying next to the sink. He hadn't packed any of my makeup. I picked up the compact mirror and noticed it was broken. Well, Mr. Compton. You are obviously not happy with me. I sat on the toilet and stared at the compact and dropped it into the bathroom garbage can. Suddenly, I heard Eric in my mind. Sookie, get back to Bon Temps. Pam has phoned me and says there is grave danger for everyone there. I thought very hard and told Eric that I was on my way. I had no idea if he heard me but I hoped he had.

I rushed out to help Jason with the luggage and called the bell boy on the phone. There came a knock on the door about 15 minutes later. I had hoped it wasn't Eric. That would be really awkward if Jason saw him. Bell boy I heard from the other side of the door. I'll get the door, Sookie. Jason opened the door and let in the bell boy. It wasn't Barry and I wondered where he was. Thinking to myself, I could hear Jason wondering about Bill. Sookie what have you been up to is what he was thinking about. I looked at the bell boy and nervously started to laugh about all the luggage I had. He politely smiled and started to load the cart up with all of our suitcases. The elevator ride was like sardines packed in a can of oil. We stopped at every floor on the way down. A couple on their honeymoon from floor 10, three kids and their dad from floor 5. This was taking forever. As soon as the door opened, I darted to the checkout desk. Room 1115 is checking out. Ms. Stackhouse everything has been taken care of by Mr. Northman. Jason stared at me and said nothing. His mind was saying other things. WTF, Sookie are you doing? I pretended I couldn't hear Jason and gave him a big smile. We are all set to go. Good the limo is ready for us. Our flight leaves in less than an hour.

The airport was very busy. The Anubis Airlines Jet was sitting on the tarmac. The engines were running and the stairway was in the down position. Leaving the limousine, I could see two travel coffins being loaded aboard. Jason and I boarded the plane and said nothing. I found my seat quickly and fastened my seat belt. I looked at the stewardess on board and smiled. Can I have one of those little bottles of gin please? Sure Miss Stackhouse. Would you like a glass this time? Yes, and some tonic water and lime. Jason stared at me and had the weirdest look on his face. The waitress came back immediately. We were the only people on board. Thank you miss. I poured the gin. The entire bottle was emptied quickly. I poured it down my throat as quickly as possible. I asked for another. Upon that request, Jason frowned and yelled Sookie? I know but I get so nervous when I fly. I know Sookie but that is not going to help. I took another sip and it was gone. I closed my eyes and reclined my seat. I was exhausted from everything that had happened. I drifted off in my own thoughts. The sounds of the engines were whirling in my ears. The gin and tonic was whirling in my head. I didn't feel very well. I pressed my eyes tighter and tried to hold on to the arms of the chair.

Sookie, are you OK? I awoke and it was Eric. What are you doing here Eric? He was sitting in the adjoining chair. I leaned over to his ear and whispered. Jason is here. He looked over to the other window seat. He doesn't see me Sookie. Why? There was no answer. I looked over to Jason. He was asleep and leaning against the window. Eric's hand was lying on my knee. I looked over and he was smiling that wonderful grin that I love. Why are you here? I wanted to make sure you are OK? I wanted to make FOTS didn't try to kidnap you again. I see Bill didn't make the journey with us. His travel coffin is below. No that is my coffin. I decided not to fly back because of the daylight. The plane was very dark but not entirely. Eric how can you be sitting here with the daylight?

I awoke and found myself mumbling to myself. Jason was awake and just staring in my direction. I must have fallen asleep. Are we almost home, Jason? Yes, we are about to make our approach to the Bon Temps airport in about 30 minutes. Good I want to get home. I stared out the window and hoped that Jason didn't hear me talking. I unbuckled the seat belt and started to walk towards the bathroom. The stewardess warned me to get back into my seat and buckle up. I need to go to the bathroom. She frowned. I ran towards the bathroom and locked the door. I sat down and took care of business. The effects of the alcohol made me lightheaded. I am never drinking gin and tonic while on an airplane again. I walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I picked up one of the paper towels to wipe my face off.

I looked up and noticed I was not in the bathroom alone. Eric was standing behind me. I looked in the mirror and noticed he had no clothes on. The gracious plenty in all of its glory was there for all to see. Eric pushed me against the sink. Sookie, be quiet and don't say anything. I admit that this was all very exciting to see Eric again. He held his hand against my mouth and motioned with his other finger. Shhh. Sookie I have always wanted to have sex in an airplane. I don't usually fly on a plane. Eric wants to be part of the mile high club? Yes, it's a personal fantasy of mine. I looked at Eric and smiled. He turned me back around and pushed me against the small sink area. As he lifted the bottom of my sundress up, I could see in the mirror that he was ready for this. Slowly he slipped my panties to the side. As he entered me from behind, I let out a little noise.

Sookie are you alright? Yes, I am fine. Eric was having his way. Between the motion of the plane and being in a small confined place, I started to feel very uneasy. I started to faint. Sookie, are you alright? Eric, I'm not feeling well. Eric, I'm not Eric. I opened my eyes. Jason was staring down at me. Sookie, are you alright? I was sitting in my chair on the plane. I was tightly buckled in just as I was when I initially sat down. I hadn't been to the bathroom. Eric and I hadn't become members of the mile high club. Darn. Yes, I'm fine Jason. I was dreaming. I know. You called me Eric? Yeah, Eric was in my dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Viking Vampire God: Part VI

As the plane landed, Jason and I were anxiously watching the landing crew out the window. They were bringing the plane into the Anubis private hanger located at the back of the airport. Through the window, I could see our limousine waiting for our return. Another limousine approached the tarmac also. Two limousines, I said? Jason, why are there two limousines here? I don't know Sookie. The stewardess directed us to the stairway and said have a nice day. As we descended down the stairs, I heard the faint sound of the crew talking about the two coffins in the payload. I concentrated hard to hear their thoughts.

I thought there were two vampires down here? There were. There is only one coffin now. Suddenly, the second limousine sped away. Its contents already loaded and ready to return to its ultimate destination. Around the corner of the limousine, I could see the second coffin being unloaded. The sun was setting in the distance. Jason, we should get going. There is something wrong here in Bon Temps. What are you talking about Sookie? I feel there is something going on here. And it's not good. There is something evil that has arrived here. I can't put my finger on it.

As I was talking to Jason, suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Bill. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Sookie, are you OK? I'm fine Bill. We had quite a trip though. How about you? I am fine. Sookie, we need to talk. Bill, there is something wrong. We need to get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible. What's wrong Sookie? I don't know but there is something wrong. I can feel it in my bones and my mind. Bill, do you know where Eric is? Bill's face was visibly upset at my question. No, I don't Sookie. Why? I think Eric will be able to help us with this situation. I'm here. I know but this is bigger than both of us. Eric is the Sheriff of Area 5 and we are going to need his expertise with this matter. Bill was agitated at the thought of having to ask Eric for help. We loaded Bill's travel coffin and our entire luggage into the limousine and started out for Bon Temps. The thought of Bill traveling was on my mind. I had hoped he would not say anything in the limousine. I had no real explanation for him about my actions. Not that I had to explain anything to him. I was mad at him about Lorena. My mind started to drift off as I stared out the window of the limousine. The Spanish moss was hanging heavy on the branches of the tree tonight. The mist was flowing in from the swamps. It was a cool evening. Soon I was floating away in my thoughts...

Eric do you think we could try something new? Of course, Eric said looking at me with that familiar smirk that made me crazy. What did you have in mind Sookie? Well, I was thinking about ....water. Yes, water. Like having sex in the water? Yes, like in the Jacuzzi. The thought of my Viking in a tub of hot water was already exciting me. I filled the Jacuzzi with the hottest water I could stand. I slowly poured in the scented oil, I found on the side of the Jacuzzi. Hmmm. That smells like lavender. Yes, the fields in Provence smell just like that in the summer. I looked at Eric as he admired the hot steaming water. You have been to France? Sookie, I have been too many places on this earth. Without even thinking, of course he has. After 1000 years, I am sure there wasn't much that Eric hadn't seen or tried everything. My whole, Jacuzzi seduction scene probably seemed pretty ridiculous to him.

Sookie. Get undressed. Eric had already lowered himself into the water. His clothes lay on the floor in an abstract pile of colors. I slowly started to unbutton my little cardigan. Slower, Sookie, slower. I could tell that Eric was already being turned on. I turned around and Eric eyes were fixated on what I was doing. I slowly started to unfastened each of the buttons. Removing the cardigan and exposing my shoulder. Eric started to laugh. The sight of me trying to do a strip tease seemed a bit ridiculous. I could see from Eric fangs that I had already had his attention and that the gracious plenty was excited too. I glanced over and noticed a Bose sound machine on the counter. I turned it on and the music started to fill the room. I pushed my sundress down over my hips and started a little gyrating to the music. I turned around to Eric. My rear totally exposed to the Viking. He gave it good slap. The sound resonated in the bathroom. Ouch. More, I said. Eric engulfed my waist with his arms and pulled me in to the Jacuzzi. I fell into the water and right on Eric's lap. He laughed as I landed in a very awkward position straddling Eric's waist. He pulled me closer and started to kiss my shoulder. Do you like this Sookie? Of course, you are awesome at kissing. Well, thank you. I hope I am better at something else too. The water was spilling over the sides of the Jacuzzi. Though we were so busy we didn't seem to mind. The sound of the water spilling and splashing was quite sensual. Eric continued to caress my whole body with his hands. I had settled on Eric ear and neck. I loved how he smelled. His cologne was very intoxicating. As I concentrated on the moment, Eric whispered into my ear. Sookie, can you do me a favor? Sure Eric. Can you turn around? On your lap, yes. As I turned around, Eric grasped my breasts from behind. His hands were so large that engulfed both of them easily in one hand. The other hand had settled on my mound under the water. He continued to massage all parts of my body. The tempo was rising as was the gracious plenty. I loved the whole idea of Eric....

As we passed through the outer limits of Bon Temps, I bolted awake; it became clearly apparent that there is something wrong here. The entire town was in shambles. There was garbage, clothing all over the place. Even though it was dark, we could see something was going on. Bill, what is going on? I don't know. Have you ever seen anything like this before? As we passed the business district, we saw people looting and running around naked. Jason look at that, I said. Isn't that Jane Bodehouse in front of the courthouse? Yes. Is she naked? Yes. Whew. Fudge. That's more than I want to see.

We arrived at Jason's house and nothing was different. His house was located further out of town than mine. My cell phone rang and left a message. I had 14 messages. As listened closely, most of them were from Lafayette, Sam and unlisted number. Bill was watching me closely and I decided I would not listen to the messages now. Lafayette and Sam have left messages about a maenad in Bernard Parish. What? A maenad? Yes, Bill what is a maenand? I don't know Sookie. I have never heard about any such creature. As I searched my mind, as to my next move. My phone rang again. I looked at the front and saw it was unlisted number. I was not sure but something told me it was Eric. He had somehow gotten my cell number and was calling. The purpose of the call was unsure but I had a feeling. I need to take this, Bill. I will be right back.

As I started to answer the phone, I ran into the bathroom, I closed and locked it securely. Hello, Eric is that you? Yes, Sookie. Wait a minute. After finding out that it was Eric, I decided to turn on the shower and flush the toilet. I needed to create as much noise as possible. Luckily, Jason has a radio in the bathroom for his morning news. I turned it up as loud as it would go. OK, Eric what's wrong. Your voice sounds different, I said. I felt that you are worried about something, Sookie. Yes, I am. When I returned to Shreveport, Pam called me. She said that a maenad has been spotted in your town. Is everything normal? Normal, I don't think so. Everything is turned upside down. We went through Bon Temps and it looked like World War III had occurred. Yes, it's the maenad. What's a maenad, Eric? Well, they are ancient creature from the time of the Greeks. As I listened intently to Eric about the maenad, I gradually realized that Eric had so much knowledge. Having lived for a thousand years, he had learned much through his lifetime. Eric, how do we get rid of her?

I have some ideas but I need to see the Queen. The Queen? Queen who? The Queen of Louisiana, Queen Sophie Anne. She lives in New Orleans. I must see her and report what is going on. Eric...Sookie...would you like to come with me. Of course, I have never met a Queen before. I will be at your house in minutes. I'm not at my house. I am at my brother's house. You mean Jason. How do you know Jason, Eric? Well, Sookie I will explain but not right now. We have a maenad to get rid of.


	7. Chapter 7

I closed the cover on my cell phone and stood in the bathroom for a few moments. As I stood there, the radio was playing some country and western tune. I had no idea what they were singing about. My mind was concentrating on the conversation that I had with Eric about the maenad. What did Eric mean when he said he would see me in a minute? The ride from Shreveport to Bon Temps would take at least an hour. I opened the door slowly to find Bill staring at me intently. I didn't say anything and I waltzed by as quickly as possible.

I wasn't going to give Bill the time of day. I still couldn't believe he and Lorena had spent time together in Dallas. Just thinking about it made me steam. Jason, we need to go to my house but Lafayette said on the voice mail that I shouldn't go. He said something about the maenad living at Gram's house. What? said Jason. Mary Ann has set up her madness in my house. All of her followers are living there. They have set up some sort of sacrifice up out front. The tension in the room was as thick as one of Gram's Jambalayas. Bill didn't say anything but I could tell from his body language that he was concerned about what he heard. I listened in my head to Jason's concerns about the maenad and about Bill and me. I had no real explanations for Jason about what had happened and how I felt.

There was a knock at the door. Jason stared at me and I decided that it would be best if I answered the door. I slowly walked to the door but Bill was already standing in front of me. Let me Sookie. Bill flung the door open to find Eric standing on the other side. His head was bowed down staring at the ground. The night was cool and the fog had gotten even thicker since we had been on the road. Eric said nothing. Jason you need to invite Eric in. Bill glanced at me with that disapproving look that he always uses. He made a low, slow growl from the depths of his lungs. I could tell that Bill disapproved my decision to have Eric invited in. Eric stepped across the threshold and looked up. Eric's skin glowed and shown in the moon light. He was wearing a bulky sweater. Probably Irish or Scandinavian I conjectured. It was big and bulky and made the Viking look even larger and stronger than he already was. I walked over to Eric and took his hand and led him into Jason's living room. Bill stepped out of the door and slammed it behind him as he left. Bill had actually made this easier by removing himself from the situation. I know he wasn't happy but this wasn't about Bill. This was about Bon Temps and its citizens.

Eric, what have you found out about the maenad? Sookie, we must leave now. Now? I haven't packed anything. You won't need anything Sookie. No. No, said Eric. Jason, can you keep an eye on Bon Temps while I am gone. We are only going to be gone for...Eric how long will this take? Sookie we will be back tomorrow night. Jason, please take care. I can't afford to lose you. You are all I have in the world. With Gram gone, you're all that I have.

Eric placed my hand in his and pulled me outside. What's the matter Eric? Sookie this is going to be difficult for you. What's going to be difficult? We are not taking a plane to see the Queen. We aren't going to fly? Well we will be flying but not in a plane. What are you talking about Eric? Sookie we have very little time and we need to get to the Queen's palace by dawn. How? We are flying by vampire means. The puzzlement on my face was very evident to Eric. He smiled and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile at him. Do you trust me, Sookie? I paused at the question. Not exactly knowing how to answer the Viking, I stood there dumbfounded. Eventually it popped out of my mouth. Most of the time, I do Eric. Well, if you don't trust me this is not going to work. Eric placed his hands on my shoulders. My whole body started to calm itself. I could feel his presence. Eric, glamoring doesn't work on me. I know Sookie.

As soon as I said that I could feel our bodies lifting off of the ground. I looked at Eric and clutched his waist and sleeve with all of my strength. Sookie, look at me. Don't look down. For once, I listened to Eric. His voice ringing in my ears was all that I could hear. Our pace became faster. We were traveling so fast that the trees and houses started to disappear. I felt Eric's grip become even tighter as we grew higher and higher in the air. I was starting to say something but thought differently about it. Perhaps I shouldn't distract Eric from his concentration. I closed my eyes tighter. The sounds of the highways, airplanes and birds all merged into a single tone of humming. I could tell we were flying but not like the birds but at a much faster pace. We were like rockets in outer space. Eric took his hand and placed it on my chin. Sookie, open your eyes. Eric, you said. It's OK now. I could see the big easy in the distance. It was beautiful. The gulf was in the background. The moon was reflecting in the water. All the lights of the city in the background twinkled like the stars in the distance. Colors of yellow, blue, green and red all merged together like a fireworks display on the fourth of July. Eric are we almost there? Yes, Sookie only a few more minutes. My arms were becoming tired from hanging on for dear life. Eric, I think I am going to lose grip. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Eric, I think I ..Suddenly my fingers could no longer grip the sleeve of Eric's sweater. His arms wrapped around me and he lifted me up. I could feel his longer fingers on the back of my knees. The Viking had once again come to my rescue.

As we descended, I could see we were in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The lamp posts, street signs and architecture all screamed of the Garden District. Arlene had shown me some photos of her last trip with Rene to New Orleans. I had never been out of Bon Temps until I went to Dallas with Bill and Eric. The sound of jazz music was playing in the distance. There were a few street musicians standing on the corner. They didn't seem to pay attention to Eric and I as we landed on the street across from them. The trombone player glanced at us and nodded as he continued to play his sorrowful tune. I smiled and nodded and Eric and I were on our way. We crossed the street about half way down. There was a large iron gate in front of us. Eric walked over to the box on the stone wall and punched in an access code. The iron gates slowly opened and we entered cautiously. The Queen's guards were awaiting us just inside the gates. Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse; the Queen is waiting for you in the sun room. I glanced over to Eric. He looked very serious and nodded at the bodyguard. The Queen's palace was unlike anything that I had ever seen. I was beautiful and grand. Just like a Queen's palace should look like. The colors were beautiful and marble floors sparkled like the stars outside.

Eventually, we came to the final door on our journey. Admittedly I was nervous and squeezed Eric's hand. He looked down and gave me a stern but tender look. He didn't say anything but I knew what he was thinking. Relax, Sookie it will be fine. I took a deep breath and as we walked into the sun room.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric and I entered the sun room at the Queen's palace. The term sun room was an understatement as to what we entered. The room was like a palace in itself. The colors were cool and subdued. There were hints of pink and teal with accents of gold. Eric extended his hand to me. It felt like a piece of cold marble. It felt hard and strong to the touch. The sensation of his hand against mine was reassuring. Eric could tell by my facial expression that I was nervous about meeting the Queen. Though no words were spoken, Eric told me to relax with his eyes. Those beautiful blues eyes were so soothing. I looked up from his hand to catch the Queen in profile. She was wearing a gown of champagne colored adorned lace adorned with sequins, beads and pearls. She was beautiful in a regal way. She was barely 16 years old. A child when she was made a vampire. Her maker must have turned her during before the Industrial Revolution. Eric bent down and whispered in my ear. Sookie, bow and introduce yourself to the Queen. Do not look up until she speaks your name. Eric's voice showed the concern of teacher. I had never met a Queen before let along ventured outside the borders of Bon Temps. Eric wanted me to make a good impression on her. Appearances are everything, Sookie. Manners are important. Be respectful. What did Eric think I was going to do? I timidly answered. Eric bowed his head and kissed the Queen's hand. Sophie Anne smiled and nodded as he arose. As I approached I bowed my head. Sookie Stackhouse. Yes, my name is Queen Sophie Anne. Her hand was small, pale and delicate. A delicate touch and reassuring smile greeted me.

Yes, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. How did you know that? Oh, Sookie I have known about you for some time. You live in Bon Temps up in Renard Parish. I know about everyone who lives in my kingdom of Louisiana whether they are human, vampire or supernatural. I had only learned about the Queen a mere two hours before but she has known about me. How does she know about me, I asked myself? That question would be answered later by Eric. Now, we had more important business to discuss. There is maenad in Renard parish, Queen. We have come to ask for your help, said Eric. Hmm. A maenad. Yes, she is wreaking havoc on Sookie's home town. People are acting like they are mad. Like in a crazy way.

The Queen smiled and laughed out loud. Maenads are wicked creatures who only think about their own happiness. They have been on the earth for centuries waiting for the god Dionysus. As the Queen spoke, I scanned around the room looking at the furniture, paintings and fabrics. It was magnificent in its grandness. The room was beautiful with its marble floors and polished windows. In the center of the room was a wading pool with the most beautiful fountain and water the most delicate color of blue. The fabrics were gilt with gold on the edges. On the wall were framed oil paintings by the European masters. The bodyguards were standing a various stations around the room. There were fully armed. I could see their firearms bulging from underneath their jackets. The Queen was droning on about the history of maenads. I admit I wasn't listening. I had visions of Bon Temps and the madness that was going on. I pulled on Eric's sleeve. Eric there is danger in Bon Temps. Mary Ann has captured Sam. How do you know that Sookie? Have you exchanged blood with Sam? No. I was irate at Eric for insinuating Sam and I exchanged blood. No, we have known each other for a long time. I can feel it in my mind. She means to make Sam her sacrifice on this earth. Sookie, don't interrupt the Queen. I glanced at the Queen. She had a stern look on her face. Her face had a disapprovingly look. Like little girl, shut up, I am the Queen. Excuse me 'mam. The Queen continued her lecture about how to handle maenads and making them move on. Again my mind was transported to Bon Temps. I saw Jason in my mind. He was in trouble. My god Jason. In my vision, Jason was being held by Mary Ann at my grandmother's house. Eric, Mary Ann has Jason captured we must leave. I started to race to the door when Eric's hand grabbed me and pulled me back to Eric's side. Sookie, we cannot leave until the Queen dismisses us. I looked at Sophie Anne and asked for her permission to leave. As we left the palace, Eric squeezed my hand. He had the grip of warrior. Sookie we cannot leave, it will be dawn soon. We do not have enough time to get back to Bon Temps before the sun rises. I glanced at my watched and nodded in agreement. We have to find some place safe for the night, Eric said. Why didn't the Queen ask us to stay with her? I don't know but I could never make that request to her. She would have to offer. What are we going to do, Eric? I have a house over on the Southside of the city. We can stay there for the night. A house? Yes, I am in New Orleans quite often on business for the Queen or myself. Do we have time to get  
there? Of course. Eric placed his hands on my shoulders again and we were off. We dematerialized and appeared in front of a tall white building.

The architecture was very old. Is this your place? Yes, I have owned it for many centuries. Before, I was Sheriff of Area 5 I owned this house. Eric, we better get inside. Do you have a light safe place to sleep? As we climbed up the stairs, Eric pulled out a key from his upper breast pocket. He placed it in the door and turned and gave me a smile. Why do you have some plans for me, Sookie? I blushed at Eric's question. The possibilities were endless but that moment it was not what I meant.

I was concerned about Sam and Jason. I just wanted to get back to Bon Temps and help my friends. As we entered the house, I could see it was very old. The rooms were decorated with antiques, artwork and photographs. The windows were entirely light safe. The whole house was light safe. As Eric closed the door, he turned the dead bolt and set the electronic alarm system. You can never be too safe even in New Orleans. There are those who would like to see us meet the sun, Eric said. Do you mean the Fellowship of the Sun? Yes, but there are other organizations who would like to see us die, Sookie. We continued up the stairs to the next level of the house. Each room was in pristine order. There was nothing out of its place. Everything was so tidy and beautiful. There were photographs sitting on the table, paintings on the walls. The fabrics were dark but in a seductive sense. Dark purples, burgundies and browns. I had never imagined that Eric would have such good taste in decorating. We continued down the hallway to the very last room on the left. How many rooms do you have in this house? There is about 5000 square feet of living space. I often throw parties when I am in town and I like my guests to stay over. Eric opened the door and inside was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It wasn't like the rest of the house. It was light and bright. It was decorated in pale yellow and blues. The comforters and window curtains had a small floral pattern on them. The bed was a king size bed full of pillows in all shapes and sizes. I turned to Eric and smiled. Is this your bedroom? He laughed at the top of his lungs. Sookie, you are too much. No, mine is down the hall. This is for you. I keep this room for my guests. Sometimes my guests are not vampires. I have been told by many humans that they love this room. They find it very soothing and relaxing. I placed my sweater on the bed and moved towards the bathroom. You will find everything you need in the bathroom and in the closet, Eric motioned to the left. There are clothes and other essentials in there. I need to make a few phone calls before calling it a day. Pam left me a voice mail before and I must phone here to see what is going on. I turned around but Eric had already left the room. Those vampires do move fast. I wanted to say thank you but it was already too late. I opened the closet door. It was full of all sorts of clothes. I wonder who owns all of these. Did Eric pick them out? I noticed an array of night clothes sitting on the shelf. I looked through the pile and found something suitable and comfortable for the night. After taking a shower, I dressed in the night clothes that I had found. There was even a robe hanging up in the closet. It was a soft blue terry cloth robe. The kind you find in those really expensive hotels. Eric definitely had good taste in decorating and clothes. I found this kind of funny because Fangtasia was well gross. The colors were all so disgusting. But perhaps that was what the tourists wanted when they visit a vampire bar. I was getting hungry and decided to check out the kitchen area.

I inched my way down the stairs. I could hear Eric talking in the other room. He was talking to Pam or someone from the bar. I could tell he was agitated from his discussion. As I entered the room, Eric turned around quickly. He abruptly ended his call and said good night to whoever he was talking to. Sookie, have you found everything to your liking? Yes, this is wonderful. Your house is so beautiful. All of this for some business trips? In my mind, I was thinking Fangtasia must be doing really well. Or perhaps, Eric had made some really wise investments along the way.

Are you hungry Sookie? I was going to have a snack. I smiled at Eric at the thought of a snack. No, not you Sookie. He opened the refrigerator. I have some Tru Blood that I keep on hand in case of emergencies. I don't really care for the taste of it but it helps if I don't have the time or will to find proper food. I don't require as much blood as I did when Godric first made me. I looked up from the counter and stared at Eric. I could tell that mentioning Godric had made him very sad again. Losing his maker was fresh in Eric's memory. His eyes were cold and distant. I could tell he was not in the room with me. I had seen that before when we were in Dallas. Eric, do you have anything for me to snack on? The smile on Eric's face was priceless. Not that, Eric, I said quickly. You know human food? He opened the cupboard and inside there was a complete selection of cereals, canned goods, granola bars. Anything I could think of eating and then some. He reopened the refrigerator. There was yogurt, cheeses, fruits, milk, wine anything I desired. What can I get for you Sookie? Or would you like something else that you don't see in here. As Eric turned around and looked me, I could see the gracious plenty bulging from beneath his robe. Where did all of this come from? I have people. People. Yes, people. I have people who come during the day and take care of the house. They buy the groceries, clean and take care of the everyday details. Even when I am not in town, they watch over my house. Eric are you rich? I make enough to live on Sookie. Why? You seem to live very well. I picked up a grape and placed it to my lips. It was the sweetest grape that I had ever tasted. Eric's blood was still coursing through my body. All my senses were still at a heightened state. Eric walked around the counter and over towards me. I could see all of him now. His broad shoulders were a sight to behold. He had changed out of his sweater and was wearing a simple white tshirt, a bath robe and a pair of stretch boxers. My gosh were they ever stretching. Those large thighs were highlighted by the clinging knit fabric of the boxers. The fabric was being stretched in every direction. They were almost too small for him. But I didn't seem to mind. I could see all of his muscles move underneath. Nothing was camouflaging his body. He was standing right in front. I felt his long fingers trace my collar bone and down the center of my chest. He reached for the belt on the terry cloth robe and pulled it very hard. The robe fell open and to the floor. He had revealed the cute little baby doll that I was wearing. Good choice, Sookie. I love that. You do, huh? I love this color of blue. It reminds me of your eyes, Eric. My eyes. Yes, you have the most beautiful blue eyes. I love looking into them. As Eric spoke, his hands were now moving down the sides of my arms and around to my back. His hands were so strong and large. I took another grape and placed it in my teeth. Eric bent down and started to bite part of the grape but pushed it into my mouth with his tongue. The grape and Eric's tongue in my mouth at the same time. That was a mouthful. His lips had urgency about him. I placed my hand on his gracious plenty and could feel it bulging against the fabric of his boxers. I could feel his hands moving on my hips. He pulled me closer again. Sookie, it is late. I need to rest but will you join me in my room?

The thought of joining Eric in his bedroom was great. I had already moved from first to third based with one kiss. Of course, if you want me to, I said. Eric placed his hands underneath me and whisked me up the stairs at Viking speed. When we arrived upstairs, in front of Eric's room there was a pair huge wooden doors. The doors handles and hinges were not modern at all. They looked like something out of ancient "Sweden". I was expecting Odin or Thor to open the doors for us. Perhaps like his Viking days I said to myself. He pushed the two huge doors open with his foot. And slowly placed me down on the floor once inside. The room was huge and very dark. It was lit by several candles around the room. In the corner was a huge fireplace that was all ablaze. The room smelled heavy with the scent of wood smoke, Eric's cologne and oldness. The bed was laid with animals pelts of all kinds. OK, this is not what I had imagined Eric's bedroom to look like. Eric was so modern. The modern day entrepreneur who used voice mails and text messaged his underlings. I imagined something more modern in the lines of IKEA. Sleek and modern with a touch of color.

This room was so ancient. Eric looked down at me and smiled. Sookie, no one has ever been in this room. I do not share this part of my life with anyone. I felt honored that Eric trusted me enough to show me this side of his life. I looked again at the center of the room there was a large round oak table in the middle. There was a large sword and shield lying across it. I walked over slowly and placed my hand on the sword. The metal was sharp and shiny. As I inspected the handle, it was engraved with beautiful symbols that had no meaning to me. The leather on the handle was well worn from years of battle, I assumed. As I looked more closely, they appeared to be Eric initials but not in modern day writing. I looked at Eric and he picked up the sword proudly. This was mine before I became a vampire. When Godric, made me I was wounded. I was able to take only a few possessions with me before I left Sweden. I never saw my family and never looked back. I stared Eric and thought he had a family? That's more than I knew a couple of days ago. Eric replaced the sword on the table and walked slowly over to a chair near the fireplace. There was only one chair by the fire place. Below were a beautiful hand woven rug and another rug made from a bear pelt. The head was very scary looking. I placed my hands on the sword and tried to pick it up. It was so heavy that I could barely lift it off of the table. I slowly placed it back into its rightful place. I could see that the room had not been dusted like the rest of the house. It was actually kind of dusty and messy. Eric was telling the truth. No one had been in this room but him. As I looked more closely, I could see piles of old leather books and volumes of journals and all sorts of paper work. I concentrated very hard but did not hear any thoughts from the Viking. Its heavy isn't it Sookie/ Yes, I can barely pick it up Eric. Yes, and it's so large too. As I started to turn around, Eric was standing right next to me. He was staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. His hair was not combed and I carefully placed a piece behind his ear. Sookie, I need to rest now. Let's go to bed. Bed? Are you tired? Yes, its day time and I need my rest. Eric moved towards the bed and took off his robe and underwear. The man had a butt that would kill anyone. As I stood staring for who knows how long. Do you have night clothes Eric? No, Sookie. I have never worn clothes to bed. In the 1000 yrs I have been on this planet, I never worn anything. I chuckled to myself as I saw a visual of Eric in plaid pajamas. No, I don't suppose you do. Eric motioned to the bed and I walked around to the same side he was laying on. He patted the top and pulled back the covers. Eric, you want me to sleep with you? Well no, Sookie. I want you to make love with you. You are special to me. Yes, I know Eric. But you are going to be asleep for a very long time. Not as long as you think. First things first Sookie. Eric pulled me on top of him. I was the straddling Viking. Looking down from my perch I had a great view of that chest and shoulders. I could feel the desire coursing down Eric's fingers and into my very being. I pulled the bed sheets over the top and smiled. Sookie don't do that. Eric ripped the sheets from my hands so he could see all of me and I could definitely see all of him. I'm not that tired yet, Eric said. Eric was kneeling on the bed and pulled me over to him. The sight of Eric made me more aroused than I had imagined. I could feel the gracious plenty up my backside and I yelled out in pleasure. Are you alright Sookie? Oh, yes. As I tried to catch my breath and composure, Eric had surprised me with the rear attack. He slowly withdrew again and pushed even deeper this time. This is new for you isn't it Sookie. I couldn't even answer. His phallus was so large I don't know how he found any room to move it up my backside. My voice could not speak. I was sitting on the pole of pleasure and I was having a great time. He picked me up again and slowly lowered my rear. With each stroke I could sense the pleasure that was arising in Eric. He kissed my back and his hands had reached around to my front. He had located the center of my pleasure. It felt so good that I had forgotten about Bon Temps, Jason and Sam. Even if it was only for a short time. I started to say something but before I could utter anything, Eric had moved us. He pulled at me roughly to the edge of the bed and continued to massage all parts of me. As he slowly withdrew, he entered other areas that had not been explored tonight. The room as very dark now but I could see Eric glowing in the fire light.

The candles had long since gone out. The sword on the table was no longer shining. It was just Eric and I making love. The animal furs felt great against my rear. They were so soft and comforting. They felt like something from a bygone era that had great meaning to Eric. I enjoyed the feeling of being cradled by Eric. He slowly moved his hands up to my stomach and started to kiss my pelvis and chest. His eyes glanced up as he started to maneuver his tongue up into my wet areas. The smile on his face was priceless as I looked down my torso. He snuggled his face against my thigh and teased me with a kiss. His hands were busy holding my rear as he moved up and down my body. Eric, I think..As I yelled, I was already on the edge of coming. I think it's my turn now. Eric left his snack for a moment and started to climb into bed with me. I lowered myself in the bed. Eric was already starting to drift off. I could tell he was really tired from the day's events. I placed his penis into my mouth and swallowed as hard as I could. I will admit I could not fit everything but I was going to die trying. Slowly I moved it back out and in again. Eric was starting to respond to my efforts. He let out and outrageous scream and spoke in a language that I was not yet familiar with. He enjoyed what I was doing. He started to get up but I pushed him back down against the bed. He laughed and said, not done with your snack yet? My mouth was too full to speak but nodded as best I could with my head. He laughed and laid his head back down on his pillow. He arched his back each time I stroked him with my tongue and mouth. He continued to moan as I was finishing up. He was about ready to come. How does that feel Eric? Great. He grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me on top again. He was about to climax and I was about to again. The rush of the moment brought me even closer to the Viking. I looked down at him as he stared at my chest. He placed his hands on my breasts and said, these are the most perfect pair I have ever seen. I smiled but was becoming concerned about Eric. You don't look very good. You are very pale. Eric you need to rest or the bleeds are going to start. I know. But I wanted to make love with you again. Sookie. I climbed out of the bed and looked around the room. I needed to wash up a bit. There was a wash basin and pitcher sitting on a small table near Eric's bed. It was so old fashioned. Like something you would have seen two hundred years ago. I loved it. After seeing how Eric lived here in New Orleans. This was so Eric. I took the towel and dipped it into the water. I washed my face and chest as best I could. I climbed into bed but Eric had already dozed off. I pulled the animal furs around his waist and chest. I started to leave for my bedroom but Eric called for me. Sookie, don't go. Stay here. I returned to Eric's bed fulfilled again. I had another satisfying night with my Viking Vampire God. 


	9. Chapter 9

My thoughts were drifting away from New Orleans and back to the events of the past few days. In my dream I could see Bill running out of Jason's house, meeting the Queen with Eric, and of course sex with the Viking. My head was in a haze. The smell of the night seemed to hang heavy in the air of Eric's bedroom. The fire had long since extinguished itself. The candles were only dimly lit at the bottom of wicks. As I finally awoke from my dreams, I looked over to find Eric missing again. This was becoming a habit with the Viking. I seemed to be always waking up alone. I looked at my watch and noticed only a few hours had elapsed. The sun had not set yet. There were still several hours to wait for Eric before he would be ready to leave for Bon Temps.  
I rolled over in bed and continued my dreams. The next thing I could remember was a soft touch on my shoulder. I turned over to find Eric smiling at me and stroking my hair. He smelled like he had taken a shower. His hair was wet and dripping down one side of his face.

The Viking looked so damn sexy all wet. Something about seeing those shoulders and muscles glistening made me want him even more. "Where have you been, Eric?" "Why? Did you miss me, Sookie?" Eric continued to stare at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes. They were so vivid and bright. "Yes, I did." "You never seem to be here when I wake up." I placed my hands on his face and pulled him closer to me. I placed his ear near my mouth and kissed him softly. I could feel the Viking rise up and move as I stroked his neck with my tongue. "Sookie, don't do that." "Why, I asked?" Sookie, we have business to attend to in Bon Temps. But we have about four hours until sundown. I know but you need your rest. Me, I am not tired, Eric. How about you? Well, as a vampire I need little rest. The Viking took my hand and placed it on his gracious plenty which had already started stirring. I smiled at Eric and laughed. Yes, I can see that you aren't tired at all. We both laughed at that statement.

Eric had picked me up and pushed me up against the headboard of his bed. The bed was a massive oak bed with a huge headboard. What I had failed to notice were the hand cuffs attached to each side of the headboard. Eric, what are these for? Sookie, you really are naive aren't you? Those are for you. As Eric spoke those words, he suddenly placed each of the cuffs around my wrists and tightened them. I looked at Eric and tried to smile. I was very unsure about the situation I was in and what was about to happen. I pulled at each of the hand cuffs. They clanked but no movement at all. I was trapped. I was being held by the Viking. Eric I don't know if I like this idea. As Eric bent over, he whispered in my ear. Do you trust me, Sookie? Well, I wasn't sure how to answer that question. I guess I do. Still uncertain as to what Eric's plans were I watched him very intensely. Eric picked up his finger and licked it. He traced the edges my thigh right down to the tips of my toes. I could feel his wet finger as he went lower and lower down my body. He picked up my foot and started to kiss each of my toes. If the Viking was trying to tease me, he was being successful. I could barely take it any more when I said, Eric, stop. He looked up to see how I was reacting about the prospect of sex with handcuffs on. I was not as experienced as Eric and was feeling quite inadequate about this entire erotica.

Eric started to work his way back up towards my inner thigh and stomach stopping to kiss at strategic points along the way. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on his touch. I could feel his cool hands as they approached my mound and that special place. His touch was so wonderful when he touched my love point. I could feel his tongue as it raced up and down my entrance. I felt myself starting to arch my back and move with each of his massages. The pleasure was rising within me and I could see that Eric was really enjoying this too. This was a big turn on for the Viking to be in control of me. He was being such a big tease. I guess I had that coming after our shower together at the Hotel Carmella in Dallas. "Back in the moment, Sookie" I told myself. I opened my eyes, to find the Viking softly kissing and cupping both of my breasts with his hands. He was straddling me with his body and bending down in front of me. It was like he was praying at the altar of Sookie. The ecstasy I was feeling was so intense. I let out a very loud moan as he sucked harder on my left breast. God, Eric stop. You are driving me crazy. Eric stopped what he was doing. His mouth was full with my breast and gave the cutest grin as he stopped. What was that Sookie? Oh, nothing. I think I am going to climax here without you. You are? Yes, I am going to have an orgasm right now, Eric. Oh! Well then, it's my turn then. What? Slowly, Eric unlocked my wrists and released me from my temporary bondage. Clutching my wrists, I tried to get the blood flowing again through my arms again. I looked up and gave Eric small kiss on his chest. He let out a long groan as I did. He took my place against the headboard. He clutched the handcuff and tightened it around his wrist. Eric handed me a key and said, "Sookie, can you help me?" I looked at Eric as he needed help with the other handcuff. Sure, lover. Eric laughed when I said that. Anything for my Viking. As I straddled the Viking, Eric tried to touch my hair but I was out of his reach now that he was in the handcuffs. I like this Eric. You can't touch me. Eric just grinned.

After tightening the second handcuff, I lowered myself into the bed. I placed my hand on his gracious plenty and kissed it gently. I slowly cupped his balls and rubbed my face across the gracious plenty. Eric continued to squirm at my movements up and down his phallus. I kissed his chest and latched on to his nipple. I will admit I was really starting to enjoy being in control of the situation. I bit Eric's nipple again and he moaned even louder. I lifted my leg up and sat slowly down on the entire length of the gracious plenty. Ahhh. Now that's what I call a seat. I started to raise and lower myself very slowly. Eric tried to reach for my hips but could not. He was still chained to the headboard unable to participate in the activities at hand. Sookie, can you unchain me now? I don't know if I can. I think I lost the key. I stared at him with that innocent look that he always enjoyed. Sookie, you need to find the key. I raised and lowered myself on top of the gracious plenty again. Why is that Eric, don't you like this? Eric closed his eyes and let out another moan. Sookie. I know. Isn't this great? I raised myself again and lowered slowly. I could tell Eric really couldn't take much more.

Suddenly there was a large crashing noise. I looked up to find Eric pulling the handcuffs out of the head board. He was hanging onto my hips handcuffs and all. The clanking of the chains was in harmony with our movements. Sookie, did you find that key yet? I held up the key that had been in my hand the whole time. Is this what you are looking for? Yes, Sookie. I smiled and slowly unlocked the handcuffs that Eric held out in front of me. I kissed his lips and licked the end of his nose. Before I could complete my sentence, Eric and I had switched positions. He was on top of me and entering even harder than before. He thrust his entire plenty in with such great force that I gasped for air. Sookie, you are such a bad little girl. Really. I am? Well, then you must punish me Viking Vampire. Eric withdrew and thrust even harder into my wet mound. Yes, we must punish you for your bad behavior. I arched my back and agreed with the Viking. Eric bent over and kissed me gently on the lips as he pushed harder and harder. I could barely speak. Eric grasped my leg and pulled me closer to his hips one more time. He placed his hands on my butt and pulled me closer to his waist. He picked me up and placed me on the edge of the bed. Once again he grasped my legs and reentered me again.

If the Viking was going for leverage, he had found it. The angle of the gracious plenty was perfect. Sookie you are just perfect. With one final thrust I had completely left my body and was floating above the bed. I could see Eric and I as we were making love. I watched his body as it tightened and released my body against his own. The whole day had been perfect. I was back in my body again as we both climaxed together. We both let out a moan that I am sure the neighbors could have heard. Seeing Eric in his home showed me a side of his life that was unknown to anyone. The moment could not have been more perfect. Eric kissed my hand and looked at me with those wonderful blue eyes. Thank you, Miss Stackhouse. You are perfect in every way. I looked at Eric and decided to return the compliment. Mr. Northman, you are damn good.


	10. Chapter 10

Viking Vampire God: Chapter 10

As I awoke, my arm was stretched across the top of the Viking's chest. I could get use to this feeling next to me every morning. I reached underneath the covers and located the gracious plenty. As I stroked it, I could feel Eric getting harder and harder with each stroke. I bent over to Eric's ear and whispered." Are you awake?" There still was no answer from the Viking. I continued to massage the plenty until there was some movement from underneath the sheets. Eric had the faintest smile on his lips. He looked so peaceful lying in bed. I shook Eric's arm again and said," Are you awake?" "Huh.""Sookie is that you?" "Where are we?" "Hmmm." "Oh, yeah that's right." Eric pulled on my hand and placed it on his favorite spot again. "I thought I was dreaming, Sookie." "Dreaming?" "Vampires can dream?" "Well I haven't had a dream 1000 years." "What were you dreaming about?" I could see Eric was smiling and his fangs were partially exposed. "I was dreaming about my favorite telepathic waitress and a pair of handcuffs." I smiled and blushed at the thought of giving Eric his first wet dream in a millennium. Eric pushed himself further down in the bed and started to kiss my lips. He slid his tongue down my chest and licked the tips of nipples. Just the way I like them hard and wet. "Eric you are such a tease." He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. "Eric, we have business to attend to." "Yes, we do." He placed my hands on his butt and I squeezed as hard as I could. I laughed at the thought of the Viking in bed with the handcuffs on. That vision would keep me warm all winter long.

"Sookie, I have a need." "Yes Eric. You always have needs and so do I." "We need to get back to Bon Temps." "I can feel there is danger there." "Have you gotten any messages?" Eric's question reminded me that I had turned my cell phone off. "Damn. I forgot." "I turned my phone off last night." Eric bolted out of bed and handed me the cell phone that was lying on the table next to his shield and sword. I opened the phone and saw I had a text message from Lafayette. Sookie-danger in Bon Temps. Sam and Jason have been captured by Maryann. Come quickly. Eric, Jason is in danger too.

Eric sat up and checked his watch. Before I could finish my sentence, Eric was out of bed and dressing. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my jeans and sweater. I found my hair scrunchy and placed it into a pony tail quickly. "I love it when you wear your hair like that, Sookie." "I like how it bobs up and down on your shoulders." "I love the way it sways when you walk." I smiled at Eric and finished pulling my belt through its loops. "Eric where are my shoes?" Eric held my sneakers up. "Are these yours?" I had left them on the floor on his side of the bed."Yes." Eric bent down to put my shoes on. I was sitting on the side of the bed. He lifted my foot up carefully kissed my toes. "Eric." He looked and smiled again. He lifted my other foot and placed my shoe on. When he had finished tying the laces, he placed his hands on my thighs and slowly inched his way up to his favorite spot. He slowly started to unzip my jeans and kissing them on the outside. I could feel his cool lips through the fabric of my jeans. "Eric we really don't have time for this." "Yes, but wouldn't it feel great." "Yes, but Jason and Sam need us." Eric looked up with a perturbed expression on his face. 'Do you promise later?' "Well, of course." "Good." "Are you ready to leave?"

We rushed down the stairway past the living room. We stopped in front of the entry way. "Wait Sookie, I need to turn on the security system." "My maid will not be here until the end of the week." As Eric was setting the security code, I noticed the pictures sitting above Eric's fireplace. I thought about asking about the photographs but thought differently about it. As I looked back, Eric was punching in the numbers... 36-24-36. Your security code is 36-24-36. "Yes." I just smiled and said  
nothing. "Am I close Sookie?" "Almost." The thought of my measurements as Eric's security code was so Eric.

As we stepped out of the house, the city was in full swing. The sound of jazz music was playing on the corner. The musicians didn't even lose their stride and we took off right in front of them. New Orleans was use to this kind of thing, I guess. I closed my eyes as Eric placed his hands around my waist. The initial lift off was the part that I didn't enjoy. I just couldn't get use to this flying thing. Soon we were moving faster and faster. I slowly opened my eyes and I could see the city and the gulf in the distance. Farms, the Mississippi and houses all were passing by in a blur. I looked up at Eric as he was steering us towards Bon Temps. The Viking pulled me closer and held on even tighter. The feeling of those large hands on me was very comforting. My Viking was in control and I felt very safe. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Bon Temps. "Hurry, Eric. I have a bad feeling." "I am going as fast as I can with you."

Soon I could see the outer most limits of Bon Temps in the distance. Below all there was chaos. Eric and I landed in the middle of town near the park. Maxine Foytenberry and her friend were running around naked and acting crazy. Eric and I paused for a moment to watch the festivities. I started to talk but Eric put his fingers to my lips. "Don't disturb them." "They will attack if they notice us here." "Eric what are we going to do?" "I am waiting for my friends that are going to help." "Friends?" "What friends?" "The Queen has contacted the were pack in Jackson." "They owe us favor." "Werewolves?" "There are werewolves?" "Sookie, there are all kinds of supes in the world." "Even you." I looked up quickly and caught Eric's look. He was puzzled and his eye brow lifted on one side. "I'm a supe?" "Well yes, at least in part." "That's why all of us vampires are so attracted to you." "It's the fae blood." As Eric and I were talking a large dark blue van drove by quickly. "There they are." Eric motioned to me and we jumped into the police cruiser that was sitting empty in the middle of town. "There is Alcide." "They are meeting us on your road." Maryann and her followers are located at your grandmother's house. Who is Alcide? He lives in Jackson. He is a were and he owes me a favor. As we followed the van, I couldn't help but think about Sam and Jason. Finally, the van pulled over on the end of my driveway. Eric pulled the cruiser up behind. We jumped out and approached carefully. The weres opened the doors carefully. Three of them jumped out and immediately changed and ran into the woods. The last a tall man smiled at Eric and extended his hand in friendship but Eric refused. "Eric it has been a long time." "Yes, it has Alcide." "And who is this with you?" "This is Miss Sookie Stackhouse." "She is mine. I didn't know if I totally agreed with Eric's assessment of our relationship but thought differently about disagreeing. It was convenient for the time not to argue.

Alcide was as tall as Eric but looked nothing like him. His hair was dark and long. His eyes were so intensely green and penetrating. I started to smile but stopped. "What's the plan Eric?" "We are going to have Sookie go in and rescue her brother and Sam Merlotte." You and I are going to cause a diversion in the front of the house. I am going to be Dionysus the god who comes. When the maenad comes out of the house, we will kill her. And how do you think you are going to do that? I am going to offer you as a sacrifice. She wants to sacrifice a supe. OK, then what? When she is distracted, I am going to kill her with this sacrificial knife. Out of Eric's worn leather jacket, he pulled out a golden knife encrusted with all sorts of jewels. It looked ancient. It was beautiful in a menacing sort of way. Sounds good to me. What's in it for me? Your debt will be paid and your father will be free. OK.

Where did the other weres go? They are in the woods watching. Alcide motioned with his hand. Slowly, Eric turned on his flashlight and panned it towards the woods. Alcide was right, they were on the edge of thicket staring. I could feel three pairs of green eyes watching our every move. Sookie, I need you to go inside and get Jason, Sam and Lafayette. And how am I going to do that? I am going to have you sneak in the back door. Once inside go to your grandmother's bedroom, they are being held captive there. I was wondering how Eric knew they were in my grandmother's bedroom but figured I better not ask questions. Once they are released get out of there as quickly as possible. It sounded like a solid plan. The Viking was good with battle plans and strategies.

I slowly crossed my backyard. The stench from the house was more than I could stand. I looked around and noticed that most of Maryann's followers were in the front yard dancing and gyrating around some sort of crazy sculpture. I slowly opened the back porch door. It made an awful squealing noise. Note to self, oil the back porch door. I crossed the kitchen quickly and didn't notice Mike Spencer lying on the floor by the table. He grabbed my foot. Mike, what are you doing on the floor? Sookie, why are you here? I am here for the god who comes. Oh good, he will be here soon. Maryann is preparing Sam for the sacrifice. I smiled and Mike and said, "I know I am here to help." Good. You go back to sleep Mike. I ran towards Gran's room and I could hear some voices. I closed my eyes and concentrated so hard that my hair hurt. It was Jason, Sam and Lafayette. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it quickly. Sam are you alright? Sookie. What are you doing here? Lafayette and Jason were starring with those weird black eyes. They made no motion at all."I am here to get you out of here." As I turned my head, Maryann grabbed my arm and pulled hard. She pulled me into the kitchen. Sam almost immediately changed into a dog. "Sam run." "Run as fast as you can." Lafayette and Jason were stopped dead in their tracks and the black eyes disappeared.

In the front of the house, I could hear Eric yelling. "Maenad are you here?" "I am the god who comes." "Dionysus has come to see you." Maryann's head snapped into the direction of Eric's voice. "Dionysus, master I am here." Maryann had let go of my wrist. I pulled on Jason's arm and yelled to get out of here. "Where are we going Sookie?" "Into the woods, I have a plan."We ran as fast as we could. I saw the weres in the forest but said nothing to Lafayette and Jason. Sam was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared into the darkness. Which was good. At least Sam was safe. Standing on the edge of my yard, I could see Eric talking to Maryann. All of Maryann's followers had made a circle around the two of them. "Maenad bow before me." "I have your sacrifice here." I could see Alcide. He was chained to a large pole in the front yard. The weres were pacing back and forth near the edge of the backyard. I could Eric talking to Maryann. The followers were all black eyes but silently listening. I am the god who comes. This sacrifice I found is for me to eat. I could see Eric pulling the sacrificial knife from behind his back. He plunged it into the heart of Maryann. As he did so, Alcide shifted into a were. The rest of the followers started to flee. The spell had been broken that Maryann had cast on Bon Temps. Maryann dissolved into nothing.

Before I could turn around, Eric was standing in front of me. "Sookie, are you OK?" "Yes, I'm fine." "Sam went running off into the woods." "I am assuming he is alright." "I got Jason and Lafayette out too." Eric is she dead? Yes, she will not be causing any more problems for Bon Temps. But what about the town? They won't remember anything. Eric grabbed me around the waist and before I knew what happened we were off and flying above Bon Temps. Eric where are we going? Shreveport. Yes, Fangtasia.

I need to see Pam. As we arrived at Fangtasia, I could see the parking lot. The bar was very busy with fangbangers and tourists. Mostly curious about how vampires. Eric and I went to the back door. As he opened the emergency door, Pam was throwing a drunk out the exit. Eric where have you been? She had her hand on her hips. She had that look of god damn vampire, where have you been? I loved it when Pam gave Eric the attitude. I've been busy in Bon Temps. Well, you didn't call and I started to get worried. I am fine. I see you brought her with you. Yes, Sookie needed help with the maenad. A maenad. Pam, don't ask it's too complicated. Let's just say the maenad will not be bothering us anymore. Be sure to buy yourself a new pair of pumps on me. Pam smiled at the thought of the Viking buying her a new pair of shoes. I tried not to laugh but the two of them together was too much. I snickered to myself. Eric gave me a stare. Well, I guess we are done here Sookie. Pam looked me up and down. Where are you two going? That's for me to know. Eric turned around. Pam was not happy with his decision about taking me anywhere. I know Eric said there was nothing between them anymore but I felt that Pam wanted something. I smiled at Pam and then let the door slam in her face. Sometimes saying nothing was better.

Eric was mumbling to himself in the parking lot and pacing back and forth. Sookie. Yes. Why did Pam do that? That's easy Eric. She's jealous. Jealous? But we haven't meant anything to each other that way in decades. But you two have a history. Well yes, but not in a very long time. Well as a woman, it is sometimes hard to let go. I stopped Eric from pacing and took his hand. He seemed to calm down a bit. What are we going to do now? He looked down and gave me a big kiss. I like the thought of the Viking pressing against me with all of his weight. Hmm. He was pressing me against the hood of his car. We need to finish what we started this morning. Where are we going? Let's take a ride. Eric walked around the to the  
passenger side of the vehicle. Miss Stackhouse. He bowed as he opened the door. I jumped in as Eric walked around to the other side. Eric's corvette had the most beautiful red exterior with the softest tan leather interior. Where would you like to go? Anywhere with you Viking. Eric placed the key in the ignition and started the car. I placed my hand on his. We don't have to go anywhere Eric. I leaned over to kiss him on the side of his face. He leaned over to the passenger side and locked the door and pulled on the seat belt.

Sookie, you need to buckle up. This is going to be a bumpy ride. I laughed to myself as I looked out the window. Eric revved the engine and placed the stick shift into drive and we sped away. As we were drove past the entrance to Fangtasia, I could Pam out front. She gave me a look that could have killed. I looked back to Eric. He was smiling. She'll get over it. We got onto the Interstate and took Exit one. My mind was drifting in and out over the day's events. I hope Jason and Sam are OK. I am so glad that Eric took care of Maryann. Now everything can get back to normal. We turned off on to a dirt road. I wasn't familiar with Shreveport at all. I had no idea where we were or where we were going. Eric slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

There was a full moon and the sky was full of stars. It was a wonderfully warm evening in Louisiana. The smell of freesia was in the air. The road was completely abandoned. Not even a house to be seen for miles. Eric turned off the engine and stared straight ahead. What's the matter Eric? He turned his head and I could see that his fangs were fully extended. Sookie. It's been two days. I smiled at Eric and turned my neck. He opened his car door and sped over to my side of the car in the blink of an eye. Miss Stackhouse. Mr. Northman. I took his hand as he pulled me out of the car. He pulled so hard on my arm that I landed right up against the gracious plenty. And from what I could see his throbbing manhood was ready to go. Eric pulled my hand behind me and pushed me up against the door of the corvette. My arm was pinned between the car and my body. He bent down and kissed me for what seemed like an eternity. The Viking's weight was heavy against my thighs. I started to squirm under the weight but couldn't. I responded and grabbed his ass with my free hand. He slowly released my other arm and I placed both hands on the Viking. He started to rock his hips forward as I squeezed harder. Before I could say anything, his hands were unzipping my jeans. He had knelt down and started kissing my stomach. He slowly pulled my jeans down to my knees. I lifted each leg stepping out of the jeans. My black booty panties were all that I had on. His fingers slowly inched my sweater over the top of my breasts. Eric bent down and kissed each of them. They were peeking over the top of my red plaid Victoria Secret push up bra. Hammered. I love that color, Sookie. I know. That's why I wore it. His hands were so skilled at unfastening my bra with one hand. Houdini couldn't have done a better job. He pushed me over to the hood of the car. Eric lifted me up and placed me on top. The dew on the hood and the heat of the engine was so sensual against my backside. He pulled me closer to his hips. He slid my panties to the side and before I could even breathe he was inside of me. The pace was slow at first. The entire length of my body was moving back and forth against his car. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and shoulders. I had to hang on to something. I would have slid off the hood without any anchoring.

I raised my head and whispered into Eric's ear. Viking. Yes. You are damn good. Yeah. How about the gracious plenty? This is awesome too. I could see Eric's fangs shining in the moonlight. They glistened like the stars in the sky. As Eric started to withdraw, he kissed my breasts again. I was so wet that I could hardly stand it. I could feel his tongue sliding in and out. He had a knack for nibbling on my love point that was so exciting. I felt Eric push against my thigh with his hand. In one swift movement he took a bite. The pain and pleasure were heightened by the thought of being on top of the car. I could feel Eric sucking the blood from the artery in my thigh. When he was done feeding, Eric looked up. His fangs were covered with blood. God you taste good. He reentered me with such a force that I practically slid off of the hood. I caught my balance against his body again. He pushed me up on the hood again. Slowly again he reentered and kissed my neck. I was close and Eric could tell. I caught both of us moaning. Our voices echoed into the night. At just the right moment we both climaxed. I will admit the surge was powerful. The gracious plenty was loaded. I could feel it seeping onto the hood of his car under my ass. Eric stopped and looked up at me. God Sookie, let's do it again. I looked at him straight in the eye. 


	11. Chapter 11

Viking Vampire God Series: Chapter 11

I stared right back into Eric's eyes. While the prospect of having sex again with Eric was appealing to me, truthfully, I was reaching maximum overload. "Eric, I am really tired." I looked at Eric trying to gauge his reaction to my news. "New Orleans, Maryanne's madness, the werewolves have all been too much for me today." "I am happy that Bon Temps is safe especially Jason and Sam." "And I really need to thank you and your friends for all of your help." "Can you pass my gratitude on to the Queen too?" "I will be forever in her debt with the whole Maryann situation." "Does the Queen know that she is dead?" "Yes, I made my report to her as soon as we arrived back in Shreveport." So that's what Eric was texting on his cell phone. "The Queen wanted me to pass this message on, "Miss Stackhouse, I may call on you sometime to repay the debt." Well that was an interesting piece of news. I would probably have to perform some service with my special powers for the Queen. Now I owed another vamp my services. "Great." "That's just great." This is just what I needed. Perhaps I could charge more next time. My house was going to be in need of some serious work after the maenad. The money that Eric paid me for my services to find Godric would help but they probably were not going to cover the entire cost of fixing it. Since I had become involved with vampires, my life was anything but boring.

"Oh, of course Sookie, I forget that sometimes you are human." "You need your rest." "Here," as Eric handed my clothes to me he walked around to the passenger door and opened it for me. I could get use to this kind of attention. Eric really did know how to treat a woman. And of course the sex was amazing. He was always making sure that I had the best experience possible. Eric had a way of making me feel so important and needed. I slid my clothes on quickly and jumped into the front seat. I eased the seat back and started to relax. Eric walked around to the other side, and started the Corvette up. The engine was so powerful sounding. He glanced at me and I smiled. "Lover, relax I will take care of everything." I had no idea what he meant by that statement but at this point I was just too tired to care. Everyone bone and a few muscles I didn't know I had were just so weary. I had no idea where we were going nor did I really care. I just needed to rest. My brain and body were on overload. I closed my eyes as Eric pulled off the deserted road. I could hear the traffic passing us and I started to drift off into my mind. The motion of the car was so smooth. It gently swayed back and forth. The rhythm of seemed to be whispering a lullaby to me. There was a constant engine drone in the back of mind. Eric wasn't playing the car stereo at first but as I drifted off, I could hear that he had turned it on. I am sure he thought I was already sleeping. I listened carefully through my dreams. The language was foreign to me. He must be playing something from his past. I turned over and faced Eric. I slowly lifted my eyelids to see the Viking. His eyes were focused on the road ahead. His cheekbones were so chiseled and his yellow hair fell around his shoulders almost like the mane on a lion. Eric glanced in my direction and said, "Sookie, relax you need your rest." "I will take care of everything." He passed his hand over my eyes and closed them with his motion. I slowly drifted off again into the far reaches. My dreams were all jumbled with today's activities. I was all worn out.

The next thing I knew, the car was stopped. I heard my door opening and the Viking placed his hands underneath me and lifted. I placed my head against his shoulder and nuzzled against it. His enormous shoulders were so strong. He picked me up without any effort. I opened my eyes and saw the front of an enormous hotel. The automatic doors opened as the bellman said, "Mr. Northman, we are glad you are joining us again." Again, I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation in the hotel. The front desk personnel and concierge were excited about seeing Eric again. Oh good, Mr. Northman is here. That means we will all be getting a big commission for his services and perhaps another bonus. Obviously everyone already knew Eric. We were in a hotel on the outskirts of Shreveport from what I could gather from people's minds.

Would you like your usual suite Mr. Northman? No, can I have the presidential suite tonight? I have a companion who will be staying with me. Of course, Mr. Northman. Will you need any meals? Yes, please fix something. I will need some flowers, wine and dinner for one. Are there any food preferences? At this point, I opened my eyes and looked up to Eric and said, "I really would like some chicken or fish, please." "Anything you want Sookie." I smiled and watched as the front desk raced around trying to please Eric. The Viking demanded attention and obviously had the respect of the hotel staff. Do you have any luggage that you will need help with? No not this time. But we will need some clothes. I can have the service desk send some up. We know your sizes Mr. Northman but will your companion need any? Any clothes? "Yes, she will need some night clothes and formal wear too." "What size?" I opened my eyes again and started to speak but Eric placed his finger on my lips. "Miss Stackhouse will need a size 4." I closed my eyes and laughed inside of my mind. How did he know that? Well Sookie, he has obviously seen every part of me over the past few days. That wasn't hard for him to figure out.

The elevator doors opened and Eric entered inside. He pressed the button for the presidential suite on the 20th floor of the hotel. The ride was very brief. "Eric, you can put me down." "I am awake." "I know you are." "That's fine, I don't mind carrying you." I pulled harder on Eric's shoulders and clung tighter to the Viking. I figured I might as well enjoy the lift if the Viking wanted to carry me. I was still feeling very weak and a bit dizzy. Perhaps Eric had taken too much blood. Finally we were in front of the doors to the Presidential suite. The door was huge. A double door with the words Presidential Suite all lettered in gold. Eric passed the key card through the scanner and pushed to door open with his foot. He quickly passed through the sitting area and into the bedroom. He carefully deposited me onto the bed. It was the most beautiful suite I had ever seen. It was even nicer that the Hotel Camilla. I had hardly enough time to look around when there was knock on the door. Eric walked over and opened it for the concierge. On a service cart, the bellhop pushed in a huge cart filled with wine, flowers and dinner. That didn't take any time at all. Eric tipped the bellhop on his way out. Thank you Mr. Northman, you are very generous. Eric looked back at me. I was already lifting the tops of the different dinner plates to see what was inside. On the edge of the cart were a couple of bottles of True Blood for Eric. I picked up the bottle and placed it back down on the cart. Ooh, chicken is my favorite. Is everything to your liking Sookie? Yes, this looks wonderful. It's such a beautiful night Eric; let's sit out on the balcony for dinner. I pushed open the French doors to the balcony. The stars and moon were fully shining. The weather was warm and the city was all bustling with cars and people. I peered over the side of the balcony and watched a couple walk by on the sidewalk below.

I turned around to find Eric looking down at me. It's a wonderful night isn't it Sookie. Yes, it is absolutely beautiful. You have been here before, haven't you? Yes, I come here occasionally when I need to meet on business. His explanation sounded plausible but there was something about it. I walked over to the small table on the balcony and sat down and started devouring the chicken and vegetables on the dinner plate. Eric picked up the True Blood bottle and started to open the cap. Eric, you don't have to drink that if you don't want to. He glanced in my direction and gave that devilish smile that he always does. The one that says, Sookie you are mine. I continued to finish the rest of my meal as Eric was on the telephone. He walked around the suite as he retrieved his text messages and voice mails. I sat with my feet up against a small stool near the table. It was great to kick back and relax. I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 1:00am. After Eric had finished his texting, he returned to the balcony. Eric, that food was absolutely delicious. I have been told they have some of the best meals and drinks in the Shreveport area. I guess I was really hungry. That really hit the spot. I opened another of the dinner plates to find a wonderful chocolate mousse. It was dotted a bit of whipped cream and chocolate shavings across the top.

I walked over to Eric and took a bit of the whipped cream on my spoon and dotted it on his nose. There is nothing like seeing a 6'4" Viking Vampire with whipped cream on his nose. I admit that I was in a playful mood. Eric grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer. So you think that's funny? Well, actually I do think that's funny. I started to turn on my heel to walk away but Eric pulled on the jeans and yanked me back. I almost fell backwards but Eric caught me in time. As I was about to lick the last remnants of whipped cream off when Eric's nose, he quickly kissed me on the lips. The sweet taste of the whipped cream and Eric at the same time was unbelievable. I could feel his tongue exploring all corners of my mouth. We kissed again. He bent down and whispered. I thought you were tired? I am but not that tired. Eric's eyebrows were raised with that look. It was like he was trying to judge how many miles was he going to get out of me tonight. I turned around quickly and deposited the dessert dish on the service cart.

Eric followed me and stopped me in my tracks. He placed his hands under my butt and lifted me up and placed me on the cart. In doing so, he spilled the entire contents of the cart onto the floor. The sounds of the dishes and wine falling to the floor made a loud thump. Eric there goes dinner. You were done anyways. Right? Well I would have liked some more dessert? Well I think I have some dessert right here for you. Come here Sookie. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer. The cart followed too. Sex with wheels. This was going to be different. Oh the hell with thinking. I grabbed Eric's shoulders and pulled myself closer. He pulled off my jeans and sweater and they fell to the floor in one quick motion. There was urgency about his movements. He pulled the hair scrunchy out and tossed it to the floor. My body seemed to ache with the same urgency. I grabbed the front of Eric's shirt and pulled open hard. The buttons on his dress shirt fell on the floor like raindrops on a spring evening. They scattered themselves across the rug randomly. Eric didn't even flinch at losing his shirt. If anything, he seemed to enjoy my move. His magnificent chest gleamed in the moonlight. He pulled the cart over to the balcony doors. I quickly pulled on his belt and removed it too. It snapped back like a bull whip in the movie Indiana Jones. Slowly I unzipped his jeans, to reveal his royal blue silk boxers. They were made of silk and highlighted the gracious plenty and all its curves. I placed my hand on the bulge that was pushing through the opening. I started to massage his penis and found it was already hardening. "Eric." "Yes, Sookie." "Take off your boxers." Eric quickly dropped his underwear to the balcony floor. Luckily for us, no one else was out on their balcony. Which I couldn't understand, it was absolutely outstanding night. Of course, it was 2am in the morning. Most normal people were probably in bed sleeping for hours. Eric pulled the cart closer. It was just the right height for certain activities. Between my legs was so hot and wet that it quivered with anticipation. I could feel his length enter with one stroke. He pushed the cart away and then pulled it closer again. Hmmm. Now that felt great. The motion of the service cart was nice. It felt as if I was floating on air and making love at the same time. Again the Viking pulled me closer and pushed me away. Each time the sensation was growing in both of us. I started to wiggle my way off of the cart but Eric picked me up and placed me back on the cart again. Where do you think you are going?

Eric picked me up and carried me around his waist over to the bed. We continued to kiss as he knelt on the bed. He pushed again to the top of my cup. I caught myself releasing moaning sounds. It felt great. Again the Viking was reentering me again. I reached up and ran my tongue over Eric's neck. He flinched as reached his collar bone. I continued kissing my way down his chest. When I had reached his nipples and gave each of them a tiny kiss. I looked up and could see that Eric was really enjoying himself. I pushed my face closer again and bit his right nipple. He grasped the back of my hair and pushed it into his chest. His whole body arched at my move. Sookie, oh my god. At that moment, the Viking was reaching his peak. He pushed me back on the bed and crawled over to the center. He lifted my leg and again placed himself at just the right angle and pushed against the nub. We continued for some time until neither of us could stand it any longer. We both fell into a pile on the bed. Legs, arms and other body parts were entangled into a mass of pure pleasure. I don't know how long we laid there but I am sure it was for hours. When I finally awoke, Eric had placed me under the covers and carefully arranged us for comfort. The balcony doors were closed and the room darkening drapes were locked in place. The rooms was light tight just like the suite in Dallas. The hotel was another vampire safe environment that catered to all the needs of the living dead. 


	12. Chapter 12

I heard a knock at the door and glanced over to Eric's side of the bed. There was no movement from the Viking Vampire God. I checked the clock beside the bed and decided it was safe to answer the door. It was way past 6 pm. If there were any other vampires staying at the hotel, they would all be sleeping in their suites. I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to the door. Standing on my tipped toes peered through the opening in the door. It was the bellhop holding some sort of garment bags.

I looked back over to the bed. Eric was sitting up in bed looking a bit groggy from the night's festivities. "Who is it Sookie?" "It's the bellhop." "Let him in. He has clothes for the both of us." As I unlocked the door slowly, Eric had hopped out of bed. Now there was sight I could get used to very easily. That gorgeous butt in all of its glory. As I licked my lips, I thought I could take a chunk out of that butt anytime. Alright, Sookie back to reality. As Eric closed the bathroom door, I opened the main suite door. "Hello, come on in." The bellhop gave me a quick up and down and quickly walked over to the chair. "Hello, my name is Dominic." I could tell from his voice that he was very embarrassed about finding me in my present state of undress.

Mr. Northman had requested that I deliver these clothes this evening. As he scanned around the room, his eyes focused on the service cart that was tipped over and the remnants of dinner lying in front of the balcony doors. I almost started to laugh at the sight of last night's romp. Boy, we sure did make a mess, I thought to myself. "May I remove the service cart, Miss?" "Yes," I said in a shaky and embarrassed voice. I tried not to look Domanic in the face and quickly returned to the doorway. As he started to clean up, he scooped up the plates and food. I could hear Domanic's thoughts loud and clear. They must have had some evening last night. I stared down the hallway. No one was out and about. "Is there anything else you will be need Miss?" "Yes, I would like some breakfast well dinner, I guess." "Actually it's already been ordered." "Mr. Northman, requested that it be delivered at 7:00pm." "Do you have any special requests?" Trying not to look at the bellhop, "some hot coffee and a croissant." "And some berries." Mr. Northman had already ordered those items. Anything else you will need? Obviously, the Viking had remembered my favorites from our stay in Dallas. "Do I need to sign something for you?" "No, that's all been taken care of." "Mr. Northman is a regular here at the hotel." "He is one our best customers but he has never brought a girl here before." I looked quickly at Domanic's face. I concentrated hard to see what he was thinking. Mr. Northman is usually all business when he comes here. This one must be special to him. "Thank you, Domanic." I smiled and slowly closed the door behind him.

So I must be someone special. Just as I was repeating Domanic's words, Eric peered out from behind the bathroom door. "Sookie is he gone." Yes, he is. Eric came waltzing out of the bathroom in all of his glory. The only thing between Eric and me was the thin towel he wrapped around himself. We were a pair this evening. I couldn't help but stare at that beautiful body. He was the entire package. Face, hair, shoulders, legs, arms and of course that unbelievable butt and gracious plenty. I thought to myself. Eric was standing right in front me looking down from that beautiful face. He was positively beaming. My blood from the last few days had done Eric a bit good. His complexion was absolutely glowing from the blood. "Do you like what you see?" "Well, yes." "Of course." "Good. I am in the mood for some more fun tonight." I looked into Eric's eyes to see if I could tell what he was thinking about. I reached up and placed my hands on his neck and pulled him closer. "What do you have in mind, Eric?" "I have a few plans." "You do?" "Yes." "Like what?" "Well, let's check out those garment bags." I glanced down at the chair and started to reach for the garment bags. I slowly traced the zipper with my finger tips. Are you going to open it or caress it, Sookie?" I watched Eric's face with great intensity. "What's in here?" "Well we won't know if you don't open it will we?"

I pulled on the zipper slowly. I knew there were clothes inside but I had no idea what the Viking had in mind. As Eric walked over to the bed and sat down, I continued to unzip the bag. I pulled on the hanger and pulled out the contents. Eric was wearing the most beautiful black leather coat that I had ever seen. It was made of the softest and sweetest smelling leather I had ever seen. Inside, I pulled out another hanger with jeans, white shirt and black leather chaps. Chaps? What are these for Eric? I thought we would take a ride. A ride? Yes, I have a bike in town. I thought we could go riding. Do you like motorcycles, Sookie? I don't know. I have never ridden on one. You have never ridden on a bike? No. I don't have much opportunity to ride in Bon Temps. I was thinking to myself. I am lucky if I ride to Sam's bar and back to my house. Bon Temps didn't have anyone with a motorcycle as far as I knew. I quickly opened the other bag. Inside was another biker jacket with slacks, red t-shirt and chaps. They were much smaller than the Viking's gear. I assumed these are for me to where. Well, yes. Who else? Did I get the right size? I looked inside the jacket at the sizing. Yes, of course. I'll be right back. Where are you going? I need to take a shower. After last night, I am in dire need of some showering. Eric smiled and had that Viking look on his face. It won't take long. I just need to wash my hair. Can I help? I looked back as I was closing the bathroom door. No, I can handle.

When I came out of the bathroom, Eric was standing in the middle of the suite all clothed in his black leather. From the back view, his jeans were hanging out the backside of his chaps. As I stared at that glorious butt a little longer, Eric slowly turned around. Well, what do you think Sookie? Eric took his hands and smoothed out the leather on his sleeves. I say you look absolutely delicious. Really? Yes, do you ride often? No. I haven't biked in a couple of months. I try to ride as often as I can. But with Fangtasia and being the Sheriff of Area 5, I have very little personal time. I have many responsibilities to the Queen. I am available to her 24/7. Oh, thinking to myself. 24/7 for what purpose? I knew that Pam and Eric did not have any feelings anymore. Well at least Eric didn't have any feelings but Pam was still feelings twinges of jealousy every time she saw me. But I wondered about Eric's relationship with the Queen.

Trying not to show any emotion on my face, I pulled on the red t-shirt. It had the Harley Davidson logo on the front. It was a perfect fit. It clung to my breasts in all the right places. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eric watching my every move. He was licking his lips and placed his hands in his jean pockets. The gracious plenty was already bulging at the seams. Eric I thought you wanted to go riding. I do. Do you think we could ride first and then go biking? We both stared and started to laugh as loud as we could. No, I think I like the idea of getting out of here for a while. I was feeling much clearer than I was last night. Remembering all the events of the past few days was overwhelming. I bent over and pulled the Levi jeans up over my hips and zipped them shut. Suddenly from behind, Eric reached around and tried to unbutton the front of my jeans. His lips were caressing my neck. Do you really want to go riding? Yes, but later. Right now let's go find your bike? OK, I just thought I would try. I know. Don't forget to try later. You know I won't forget. I won't either. I turned around and pulled my leather jacket on. The final touch was the leather chaps over my jeans. They were a little snug. I pulled them over the jeans and sucked in as hard as I could to zip them up.

The bellhop knocked on the door again. He was thinking about being late for his son's football game. Eric quickly answered. Domanic handed Eric a tray with breakfast or dinner on it. Thank you Domanic. Mr. Northman it's you. Yes, well thank you for meal. Anytime Mr. Northman. Domanic paused for a moment looking for a tip but thought better about asking. Eric looked down and said, I will catch you at the end of the trip Domanic. Right now, Miss Stackhouse and I have a date with a Harley. Oh, are you going riding? Yes, well it's a nice night for a ride. The moon is full and the weather is perfect.

Eric closed the door. I quickly took a croissant from the plate and popped it into my mouth. It was delicious. Sookie, slow down. That's OK. Let's get going. I grabbed a few berries out of the bowl and pushed them into my jacket pocket. Down the hall, I followed Eric. Trying to keep up with the Viking was no small task. His long legs propelled him faster than I could keep up. Waiting for the elevator, I finished the rest of the croissant and berries. Do you need anything else, Sookie? Perhaps a bottle of water for the road? Yes, we can pick one up at the concierge's desk.

In the lobby, all of the vampires were mulling around. A few were checking in at the desk. The front desk clerk glanced our way and gave Eric a nod. Eric nodded back and continued to the front doors. Quickly a man ran over and handed Eric some keys. It's out front just like you asked. Thanks.

Like a man on a mission, Eric continued out the doors with me in tow. Out front was the most beautiful bike I had ever seen. I knew nothing about bikes but this one must have been expensive. What is it Eric? It's a Harley-Davidson VRSCA V-Rod. It's beautiful. It's fast too. Do you like it? Well yeah. Eric pulled on the safety helmet that was sitting against the leather seat. He handed me one too. Let's get going Sookie. I stood next to the bike and had no idea what to do. Eric started the engine and revved it up to full capacity. It was like seeing another whole side to the Viking. Like a kid in a candy store. How do I? As I started to ask Eric what to do, he put his arm around me and pulled me behind him on the bike. I straddled each side of the bike. We were perfectly matched for riding. I pulled my zipper all the way up to my neck and hung onto Eric's waist. Are you any good at this? Well, I have been riding for the last 100 years but I think I am getting the hang of it now. I chuckled to myself as Eric pulled the bike away from the curb. I started to ask where we were going but thought differently about my constant questions. Just have fun, Sookie. I told myself. I rested my head against Eric's back and pulled even closer. Eric let out a moan of delight. Now that feels fucking great. I smiled but said nothing. Riding through town was easy. The traffic flow was light for the time of the evening. Everyone was out to eat. They had all settled into their restaurants for the night. A few truckers drove past as we turned onto Interstate 49. We were heading south but I had no idea how far south.

Eric was really cruising faster and faster as we go further and further away from Shreveport. The traffic seemed a blur as we drove past. Cars, trucks, houses and gas stations continued to pass us by. The evening was crisp and clear like the night before. As I listened to the sound of the engine, I drifted off into my thoughts of Eric and me on top of the Corvette the night before. A slight smile came to my lips. I pulled my body even closer to the Viking. He glanced down and smiled. He continued to maneuver us through the traffic. The signs were passing my quickly. Eric liked riding the bike alright. He liked riding the bike very fast. I could see a sign in the distance for the gulf.

Are we going to New Orleans again? No not that far. I just thought you would like to get out and see the country side. And selfishly I just wanted to ride tonight. The engine and vibration of the engine felt really good. Was it possible to have an orgasm from a motorcycle ride? I placed my face against Eric's jacket and took a deep breath. The combination of his aftershave and the leather was intoxicating. I had never felt so at ease with anyone.

There was an exit ahead for Alexandria. Eric maneuvered the bike off of the exit and onto the country road. Up ahead there was a cemetery, Eric slowed down and pulled the bike off to the side of the road. I took my helmet off and clipped the chin buckle together.

How was that Sookie? I really enjoyed that. Before I could even answer the Viking, his lips were all over mine. Riding my bike always puts me in the mood, Eric said. I could see that in a big way. Eric's hands were moving so fast and furious over the top of my t-shirt that he almost tore it off. I found myself responding to his actions. Eric pushed me hard against the back of the bike and seat and continued to kiss me all over my breasts. My nipples were so hard and alert. I could feel gracious plenty pushing against the outside of my jeans. Before I knew what was happening, he had taken off my chaps and unzipped my jeans. His pace had slowed by now. It was like Eric was savoring every moment and sensation. He placed his fingers under my underwear and squeezed my own rear hard. He pulled me closer to the gracious plenty and I let a moan as the Viking continued to explore all regions of my lower regions. He continued to kiss my love spot until I was almost to a climax. As my moaning became closer and closer together, Eric worked his way back up to my breast and finally my lips. The taste of Eric was a very pleasurable experience. I thought to myself. Am I really going to have sex on this motorcycle? Last night the Corvette and tonight I am on the top of a Harley Davidson. I could get a reputation back in Bon Temps for the events of the past two evenings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Viking Vampire God: Part XIII**

I could feel the Viking with every nerve in my body. I ached for his caress, his kiss, his everything. As I started to sit up, Eric grabbed me by the hips and pulled roughly. He edged me closer to the back of the motorcycle. He bent down and slowly kissed me on my ass. I could feel his cool lips enjoying my luscious round rump. His hands were exploring every crack and crevice. He continued to massage and squeeze my ass. When suddenly, I felt the sting of Eric's fangs on my backside. It was so intense. It felt as if Eric was feeding from every pore of my body. When he was finished feeding, I could feel Eric's tongue licking the tiny puncture wounds. "Eric, that is so fucking hot." I had never gotten off by Eric feeding on me before. Soft, warm and wet, I felt all over. "Sookie, that was delicious," Eric continued to explore all parts of my body.

In the distance, I saw headlights approaching toward us. "Eric, there is someone coming down the road." He glanced over his shoulder. At Viking speed, he pulled his pants up to his waist and fastened them. I quickly pulled on my underwear and threw my Harley t shirt back on.

As the car sped by, the driver didn't even look in our direction. We both laughed at the sight. OK, that was close. I looked around the cemetery to see if anyone else was nearby. Not a soul was moving. Well except for Eric and I.

"Eric I think we should get going." "Don't you think so?" "Yeah, I suppose you are right Sookie." Eric handed me the chaps and leather coat that were lying on the ground. As I reached for the clothing, Eric pulled me closer again. "Sookie, you smell so great." You are so sweet smelling." Bill had always made the same claim when we were dating. I think I… The Viking's voice trailed off and never finished his thought. He continued to mutter in a language I didn't recognize. At that moment, I wished I could read Eric's thoughts. We hadn't noticed the group of motorcycles working their way towards us. It was a whole group of bikers and they were stopping at the cemetery. It appears we have some company now.

Eric stared intently as the last of the bikers pulled up. The leader got off of his bike and pulled his helmet off. The rest of the group followed suit. Each had an intense look of hate on their faces. Eric and I had chosen the wrong time to stop. The sun was down and supes of all kinds were coming out for the full moon. Eric stood stock still and did not even flinch one muscle. Years of living and fighting had taught him how to survive. He was carefully analyzing the situation and what plan of action would get us out of this situation. I wished Pam was with us or at least Chow. How were we going to get out of this mess? I thought to myself.

I looked around the edge of the cemetery for something. I didn't know what I was looking for but was sure I would find something to help us. As I continued to scan the perimeter, I watched Eric carefully. He was studying the situation carefully and gauging what his next move would be. "Is there something you need?" I need you vampire. Those words rang in my ears loud and clear. Suddenly I got a flash from one of the biker's minds. I felt that there was going to be trouble. I quickly counted 10 bikers standing in front of us. Before, I could grab a tree branch by my feet; Eric had already moved at lightning speed and killed 3 of the bikers. Like a storm at its peak, he moved around the group killing on contact. Broken necks, arms and legs were flying everywhere. I couldn't watch what he was doing. He tore through the leader's neck with one swift bite. Blood was flowing everywhere. I closed my eyes and held them shut until I longer could hear anything. The sounds of ripping flesh and the agonizing torture of the voices was unbearable. When I finally opened my eyes, I looked into Eric's blood stained face. "Sookie, don't move." I looked down and found part of a corpse lying by my feet. "Are you OK?"

"Eric, who are these people? I said." "I don't know but they meant us harm." "But they are all dead." "Yes, but if I hadn't killed them what do you think they would have done to us?" I don't know but all of them?" I could tell that the Viking was not happy with my judgment. After all, Eric had just saved my life. The blood was everywhere. I looked at my sneakers as the blood seeped through the cloth sides of my Keds. I felt dizzy and a bit woozy at the sight. "Sookie, don't you dare." As soon as I heard those words I started to black out. I could feel myself falling to the ground. Luckily for me, Eric caught me before I reached that destination. He placed me on the motorcycle for added support. "Eric what are you going to do?" "I need to call Pam and Chow." As I tried to pull myself together from a distance, I could hear Eric explaining the unfortunate events of the past hour to Pam over the phone. He slammed the phone shut and walked over to the bike. "Sookie, we need to get out of here fast." "But Eric, what about all of these bodies?" "Don't worry about them." "It will be taken care of."

I climbed onto the back of Eric's bike as he started the engine. We could barely make a path through the bodies, parts and blood. I tried not to stare at the mayhem but it was hard not to. It was like watching an accident on the interstate. I was drawn to the sight of death. Eric stared straight ahead sped down the road. We quickly accessed the interstate and were headed back toward Shreveport. Eric wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket but the stains remained. I looked down at the pavement and pulled my body closer to the Viking. He could sense that I was frightened. I thought about talking to Eric about what had happened but he was clearly concentrating on more important matters. Eric squeezed the accelerator faster. The bike responded with even more speed. We quickly reached our destination. As we pulled up to the hotel, Eric quickly jumped off the bike and pulled me to his side. He quickly whisked by the doorman and through the lobby to the elevator. We quickly walked inside and pushed the buttons for the suite.

When we arrived at the top floor, the door slowly opened and Eric tentatively peeked into the hallway. No one was moving. We quickly approached the door to the suite and used the key access. As we entered the hotel room, there was a loud noise down the hallway. I peeked from the doorway and saw a group of partiers. Someone was celebrating a birthday. The group had noise makers and hats. It's nothing, Eric. It's just a bunch of kids partying. Eric pulled the door shut and locked the security system again. He walked over to the bathroom and started to shuck the clothing in a pile on the floor. Standing in the doorway, he motioned to me. As I walked over, I saw clean clothes laid out of the bed for the evening. What's all of this? We are going out? Where? Well originally I thought we might have a night out on the town. You know dinner and dancing. I need to take a shower. I pushed the evening clothes to the side and sat down on the edge of the bed. As I stared at the floor, I heard the shower turn on. Walking past the door again, Eric peeked out. He could tell I was not in the mood and that I was still thinking about what had just happened at the cemetery.

I pulled my hands over my face and started to cry. How could Eric be thinking of going out? He just ripped ten men to shreds. I could hear the shower being turned off. The bathroom door inched opened again. Eric had wrapped a bath towel around him and knelt down in front of me. Sookie, look at me. I don't know if I could. My emotions were getting the better part of me. Tears were streaming down my face and into my lap. My hands were stained with blood too. I was so busy being frightened that I hadn't noticed I was covered with blood too. I saw the faces of the bikers that Eric had killed. I could still hear their screams and their thoughts just before they died. I jolted myself into consciousness and opened my eyes. Eric was kneeling in front of me. Looking into his eyes, I could see few remaining blood droplets scattered across his face. I placed my palm against the side of his face and stared. Eric you still have blood on your face. I know. Don't you think we have to talk about this? Yes. But can I take a shower first. No, I need to talk about this now. Who were those people? I have no idea Sookie. How did they know we were there and that you were a vampire? Sookie, I am well known in the Shreveport area. I do not try to hide who I am. I am not one to live in the shadows. I am a well known entrepreneur. But why did they attack us? I don't know. Vampires are considered dangerous and unwanted by many people in Louisiana still. Just because we live out in the open not everyone is happy about that. Perhaps they were from the Fellowship of the Sun but I doubt it. Pam and Chow are taking care of the situation. They will take care of the bodies and the bikes. I have given them directions to the cemetery.

Eric stood up and walked toward the bathroom again. Are you sure you don't want to join me? No, I'm fine. I pulled back the comforter on the bed and jumped underneath them. I pulled them up to my chin and peeked out. I will be right here waiting for you. Good, I will be right back. Eric stopped at the doorway and turned around. The bathroom light was shinning on his hair and almost created a halo effect. We don't have to go anywhere Sookie. It's up to you. I would be happy just staying here for the night. Eric turned around and closed the door.

I sat up against the headboard and pulled the evening clothes over to me. The gown was the most beautiful green beaded gown with matching heels. Eric really does have great taste. This is exactly what I would have picked out if given the chance. I really wished I had the chance to choose. I should be grateful that he thought about getting me something. I didn't own anything even half as nice. The shower slowed down and I could hear Eric climbing out and drying off. I picked up the gown and placed it on the chair with the matching shoes. I placed Eric's tux on the same chair. As I turned around, the Viking was walking out. He sat on the edge of the bed. I crawled across the bed and placed my arms around his neck from behind. I whispered into Eric's ear. I am glad you are here. I was really scared today. Sookie that should have never happened to us, Eric said. It's my fault. They must have followed us from Shreveport. But Eric without you, I could be dead right now. Without me, there would have been no biker group. You don't know that. Yes, I do. I pulled on Eric's neck tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

The Viking reciprocated my advances and pulled on my arm and I landed in his lap. As I lay across the top of the gracious plenty, I looked up at Eric. I could feel his manhood as it pressed against the back of my spine. He smiled and then kissed me gently on my cheek. Do you want to go out dancing? Yes and no. Eric had a puzzled look on his face from my answer. He couldn't understand what I meant. I mean we can stay right here all night and do this if you want. I could do this for an eternity with you Sookie. I better let that one lie for the night. I vote for staying in our room. I walked over to the chair and picked up the evening gown and shoes. As I slipped them on, I looked over to Eric as he was admiring my outfit and other things. Do you want yours too? I slid the garment bag over to his side of the bed. I think I need some help with the zipper. As I walked over and turned around, I could feel Eric's cool fingers slide the zipper slowly upwards on the gown. I stepped into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a quick bun. I added a few pins and curls and emerged from the bathroom ready to dance. Eric had already pulled his tux pants on. Standing in the middle of the bedroom was the Viking barefooted and bare-chested. From head to toe Eric exuded sensuality. Shoes or not he was ready in more than one way. I walked over to the end table by the bed and turned on some music. I didn't recognize the tune but Eric had a faint smile on his face. It was as if he knew the tune already.

I'm ready Mr. Northman. As I walked over, I did a little twirl. What do you think? You look good enough to eat, Sookie. I think you've already done that today. I smiled and winked at Eric. Indeed I have. Sookie, we only have a few hours until dawn. I know. I started to sway to music as I pushed my body up against the gracious plenty. Eric placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He dipped me backwards almost to the floor and then pulled me back up against his body. As we danced to the music, everything was perfect. My Viking in his tux, dancing in the presidential suite and we were safe. We continued to dance for what seemed forever but it didn't matter. Time seemed to stand still. Perhaps it was living for a lifetime and then some that made time slow down. As the song ended, I walked over to the balcony doors and pushed them open. Eric, come out here it's beautiful. The music followed us out to the balcony and beyond. We continued our dancing and enjoyed each other's company. I walked back into the suite and sampled some of the wine and food that had been delivered while I was in the bathroom changing. Is there not anything you forget to do? I forgot to almost keep you safe today. I stood still and tried not to remember the day's events.

I looked up and Eric was kneeling in front of me. Sookie, I will never let that happen to you again. I promise. As he bowed his head, I leaned over and kissed Eric on the top of his head. You know what Mr. Northman, I forgot something today myself. Eric looked up with a very inquisitive look. I forgot to put on underwear tonight. The edge of Eric's eyebrow arose on one side.


	14. Chapter 14

Still kneeling before me, Eric looked up the entire length of my body and had that wonderful smile on his face. The kind of smirk that tells me you are mine for the night. I looked down wondering what the Viking was thinking. Well not really. Eric's emotions were on written all over his face. It was not hard to guess what he had in mind. Slowly, the Viking inched his hands up my thighs and underneath my beaded dress. Like a slithering snake he slowly and meticulously inched my dress up to my hips. Standing before me now, he slowly inched the dress past my breasts and over the top of my head. Slowly kissing my lips, Eric threw the dress to the chair in one swift movement. As we continued to kiss, I pressed my hand against the gracious plenty. Yes, I knew what Eric had in mind. Slowly, I placed my fingers inside his waistband and unbuttoned the front of his tux pants.

Eric continued kissing down my neck to my breasts. I stared into his eyes as I continued to unzip his pants. I glanced down and he wasn't wearing any underwear either. I grasped his ass with both of my hands and gave a big squeeze. He uttered a long deep moan. He liked what I was doing and Eric was upon my lips with a fervor only matched by my own. His lips were sweet as honey and his tongue was discovering every inch of my mouth. I let out a small moan of my own. Eric could tell that I was enjoying his advances and he was definitely enjoying mine. I continued to massage his butt and moved around to the bulge in the front of his pants. I yanked on his pants and they fell to the floor. Revealing the most perfect piece of manhood that I had ever seen. Large, full and long. Yes, this was mine all mine. I encircled him with my fingers and started to massage slowly. Quickly, Eric's penis responded with an ever increasing hardness. It never took long for Eric to get in the mood for making love. The man was perpetually ready for action. I figured it was all those Viking hormones from his previous life. Some sort of national past time and gene pool. God, what a pool of genes they were.

I continued to caress the plenty and knelt down to kiss it. I looked up at Eric who was totally engulfed in his own moment of pleasure. His whole body quivered in anticipation of what was about to come. He lifted his head towards the ceiling and declared that I was perfect. I knew exactly what he meant because I had thought that so many times myself. I continued to devour the plenty deeper and deeper into my mouth. Though cool, I could sense the tension in its very fiber. Eric placed his hands on the back on my head and pushed my face closer towards his manhood. To say the gracious plenty was a mouthful was an understatement. I couldn't take the entire length but Eric didn't seem to mind. He was totally enjoying my attentions. Eric lifted me by my ass and hugged me with such intensity. I wrapped my legs around him and squeezed tightly. Aaaah. I love it when you do that Sookie.

Slowly, Eric walked over to the chair by the balcony doors and sat down. I sat on top of his lap as I continued to kiss his entire face and neck. He continued to caress my love nub and I was getting wetter and wetter by the moment. He placed his fingers to his mouth and licked my juices off of his fingers. The sweetest thing in the world, Sookie. I smiled to myself. I lifted myself up with my thighs and placed myself over the top of his plenty. For a moment I paused suspended in space. Eric stopped and stared right into my eyes. I could tell that he was so ready for this to happen and I was too. I slowly placed his penis at the proper angle to enter me. I was so hot and wet. As I slowly sat down, Eric closed his eyes in pure pleasure. I quickly raised myself again and lowered. Eric, open your eyes. I want to see your eyes. Eric opened those beautiful blue pools of water and kissed me on the lips again. He cupped my breasts with his hands and caressed my nipples with his thumbs. Slowly, he inched his hands down to my hips and pulled on my butt and raised me up again. I let out my own swoon of pleasure. Again I lowered myself. I loved riding the Viking and tonight was the best by far. Our pace was very slow at first. I was finally learning how to pace myself. Bill and I had never really experimented much with sex. He was always very predictable about what he wanted and how. All I really wanted to do was ride the Viking like a bronco but was learning to make the moment last longer. I don't know if it was the moonlight, the wine or just learning all about each other again but tonight was special. In the distance I could hear the music playing. It echoed our own movements.

Eric slid off the edge of the chair onto the floor as he cradled my whole body. I was lying on my back and we had reversed positions. He placed the back of his palm on my chest and traced down my body with his hand. He looked down admiringly at my entire body. I shuddered in anticipation as to what Eric was going to do next. Slowly Eric lifted my leg and entered me again and he seemed even larger than he was before. I let out a shriek in amazement. Are you OK, Sookie? Oh, I am more than OK. Do it again Eric. Eric pushed to the top again and he laid his entire weight against my body. I should have felt trapped but I didn't. I felt loved and wanted. Something that I had too often not felt in the human world. Too often people in their minds or through their actions did not understand me. Eric made me feel wanted and loved. He understood my very being and what I wanted more than anything else in the world.

As I floated back into the moment, I stared at Eric's face. The moonshine shone against his hair and skin. He was absolutely magnificent in every aspect. I loved the wrinkle on his nose as we were making love. Sookie, how does that feel? I couldn't even speak because of the sensations I was feeling. I managed to shake my head, yes. Eric leaned down to my face and whispered in my ear, something that I didn't understand. It was a language that I was no familiar with. I so wanted to ask what was he saying but thought differently about it. The Viking was always concerned about my feelings and my experience. Eric was such a considerate and attentive lover. Eric's pace quickened as my own feelings of urgency were peaking. I could feel the spasms starting low in my pelvis and rising throughout my body. With every stroke of his body, Eric was bringing me closer and closer to pure bliss. His body became faster and faster and knew that his orgasm was going to be any moment. I pushed against his body and pushed him over to the floor. I was on top again. I loved being on top. I would be setting the pace. As Eric lay on the floor, I could tell he was only thinking about me. His eyes were ablaze with moonlight. I slowed the pace again and bent over to kiss Eric on the neck. Sookie, bite me. What? Bite me, please. I placed my mouth on his neck and bit with all my might. I actually drew blood and sucked at the wound. I didn't have fangs like Eric so the wounds were not small and tidy like his bites.

Eric yelled out with a loud scream as I bit him. But not a scream of pain but a scream of pure pleasure. As I started to climax, I could feel Eric reaching his. I lay exhausted on top of Eric for a long time. Slowly I climbed off and lay beside Eric on the floor. I propped myself on my elbow and watched him for a long time. As we were lying there, I saw a peak of sunlight. The sun was rising already. Eric bolted his eyes open and moved at hyper vampire speed. Yelling to me to close the doors and drapes.

Eric quickly ran to the other side of the room .That was close Eric. I know you have a way of leaving me in a suspended state after sex. Eric walked lazily towards the bed and pulled back the comforter. Eric hadn't asked for any blood during sex. I wondered if he needed to feed. As he slipped under the covers, he tapped the bed beside him. I walked over and pulled the covers over the top of the two of us. I loved snuggling with him in bed. Though his body was cool, it still was comforting to me on a certain level. We slept for a long time. I am not sure what time it was when we awoke to the sound of Eric's cell phone ringing.

Slowly Eric awoke from his rest and placed the cell to his ear. Yes. OK. What else do we know? Has there been any coverage? Tell Chow to take care of the bikes in the swamp. Pam, you are very loyal and I really don't know how to repay you. I have to take Sookie back to Bon Temps. There was no response on the other end of the cell. I will talk to you later. I didn't say anything as I looked at Eric on the other side of the bed. He looked down at me and said that was Pam. I gather that. What did she want? She was letting me know that the bikers have been taken care of. I nodded but did not respond to Eric's message. A flash of the bikers being ripped to shreds raced through my mind. I didn't know if I was reading Eric's mind or if it was my own memories. I turned my head away from Eric and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed it. I turned around again and he could tell from the look on my face that I was worried. Don't worry Sookie. It's fine. Chow and Pam have taken care of everything. We must get back to Bon Temps. I agreed and started towards the bathroom.

As I stared into the mirror, I thought about all that happened in the past few days. I bent down to the sink and threw some water on my face. I took a towel from the pile on the side counter. As I dried my face, Eric was standing behind me. I turned around and gave him a brief smile but I was still worried. Believe me Sookie when I say that it is OK. But why did those men attack us. Eric you didn't have to kill them. I didn't. What do you think I should have done? I could tell by Eric's tone that he was not happy with my questions. His fangs were partially showing. They always seemed to pop out during sex or during an argument. Not that we had that many arguments. But I could tell that Eric was agitated at my confrontation. I wasn't going to let go until I got an answer. Sookie we talked about this yesterday. If I hadn't killed those men, they would have surely staked me and killed you or worse. There were ten of them and only me. Eric stared intently into my face. I didn't kill those men because I enjoyed it. I killed those men because there was no other solution to the problem. I could tell that Eric was worried. He was worried about what I thought. I guess you are right. I am just not sure. Are we going home soon? Why do you want to? Yes, I need to get back to Bon Temps and my house. There is so much that needs to be done. Eric turned around and left the bathroom. I slowly closed the door and leaned against it. Was I doing the right thing by questioning Eric? I turned on the shower and quickly washed up. I pulled on one of the hotel robes and dried my hair. When I came out of the bathroom, the room was empty. Eric was gone. There was a note lying on the bed.

Sookie, I must go. Pam has called with a concern. The concierge will make sure that you get home. Please know that I am sorry for any wrong doing you think I have done. I still stand by my actions. If I had not killed those bikers, we would be dead today. There is one thing that I have learned over my year's on earth is that some people are not good. Those men meant to hurt us. I hope that you will let me call on you at your house. I will talk to you soon. This is my cell phone number. If you need me for anything do not hesitate to call. I always know how you feel. I know how you felt this morning. I am sorry. Eric

As the note slipped from my fingers as I sat on the bed and cried. I had questioned the Viking and his motives. I was wrong about all of it.


	15. Chapter 15

As I sat on the bed, I thought about my conversation with Eric. I kept running it over and over in my head. I still felt I was right to question Eric about his motives. There must have been some other solution to the problem. Killing all those bikers seemed so senseless to me. It was such a terrible waste. He was so violent, so I quickly got dressed and called the front desk.

"Hello. Front desk could you please send up the bell hop for my things please?"  
"Yes, mam." "What room number please?"  
"The suite. Oh, Mr. Northman's suite?" "Yes, that's right."

I hung up the phone and stared at the note lying on the floor. I picked it up and folded it neatly and tucked it into the pocket of the jeans I was pulling on. There were still a few blood stains on the bottom of my jeans so I folded them up to my calves. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terribly worn out. My face was stained with tears. I tried to pull my hair back and  
make myself half way presentable for the bellboy.

A knock at the door signaled that the bell hop had arrived. I looked around the suite and tried to gather my things up. What little I had, I carried over my arm. I opened the door not to find the bell hop but I found Bill Compton instead.

"What are you doing here?" "I felt something Sookie."  
"Last night I felt you were in danger and I had to make sure you are alright."  
"What's happened?" "Do you have a car here, Bill?"  
"Well, yes." "It's down stairs in the parking lot."  
"Can you give me a ride to BonTemps?" "Sookie, are you OK?"

I could tell by Bill's eyes that he was truly concerned. He started to lean towards me like he was going to give me a kiss but I backed away.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Bill." "Let's get out of here.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was displeased about the whole situation. As I passed by Bill, I could feel his influence on me. Not in the sense of glamoring me, because he knew that did not work on me. More in the sense of my body ached for his touch, his hug and his kiss. Flashbacks of the beginning of our relationship ran through my mind. My clothing brushed against Bill's chest. He started to inch towards me again but thought differently about it. I swiftly walked towards the elevators. I was not going to be influenced by Bill. I told myself was  
not happy about this situation but I needed to get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible.

As the elevator doors opened, I quickly entered and pushed the button for the lobby. Bill's hand was motioning toward pushing the lobby button but withdrew quickly after I pushed it. Bill stood near the back of the elevator silent, staring straight ahead. I glanced down at his hand by his side. His clenched fist told the entire story about how he was feeling. As we approached the lobby entrance, someone grabbed my hand. I paused and looked at the concierge.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I hope your stay with us was to your liking."  
"This is for you."

He reached out his hand and passed an envelope towards me. I could feel Bill's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I quickly stuffed the letter into my pocket and tried not to look at Bill. He motioned with his hand towards the parking lot.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I hope you stay again with Mr. Northman." I smiled and thanked the concierge for the weekend but proceeding to quickly follow Bill out the doorway.

"Sookie, my car is over here." I pulled on the passenger side door and placed the garment bag that was over my arm onto the back seat. Though I never really got to wear my dress for very long, I still wanted to treat it with care. It was another gift that the Viking had given me. The bottom of the dress was peaking through the open zipper and I pushed it back into the bag. Bill glanced over and gave me a disapproving look. This was going to be a very long crazy ride home for sure.

Bill pulled out of the hotel parking lot and onto the interstate towards Bon Temps. He pressed on the accelerator and we sped away. The entire way home I hardly a word was spoken between the two of us. I could not get home quick enough. The events of the past few days were very confusing. Perhaps neither vampire had my best interests in mind. I thought differently when I started to think about what Eric had done for me. I am sure that I had never even thanked him for all of his help. Help with Mary Ann, help with Jason and Lafayette. I wished I could tell  
what Bill was thinking.

I tried to make small talk about the weather and the music on the radio. But it really was useless. We would have to have that difficult conversation that we hadn't had yet. As we pulled up Hummingbird Lane, I turned to Bill and asked him to pull the car over. He stared straight ahead and pulled the car over. I placed my hand on the key in the ignition and turned the engine off. Bill looked at me with that face of concern that I had seen too many times already. I knew I would have to initiate the conversation.

"Bill, what happened in Dallas?"

There was a long pause. He turned and looked at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" "I think I deserve an answer from you first."

Bill grasped the steering wheel tightly. I could see his knuckles turning white from the pressure of squeezing. He turned and looked straight at me.

"Bill tell me about Lorena".

Bill started to purse his lips as if he wasn't going to answer the question. His eyebrows turned downward and his eyes turned all dark.

"Lorena is my maker and she held me." "Sookie, I could not get to you in time." "Tell me more."

I could tell all of this was making Bill very uneasy. He kept fidgeting with the keys on the steering wheel as he tried to explain his relationship with Lorena. As we sat in the car, the night was approaching. It was almost 8 pm and the new moon shinning upon the trees. Not a cloud could be seen for miles. In the distance I could hear the howling of some sort of animal. I wondered if it was the weres that Eric had introduced me to only a few days ago. I glanced out the car window and could see something or someone on the tree line moving in the bushes. I saw the flash of yellow eyes in the distance. Again there was another soulful wail.

"Bill there is something I need to talk to you about." "It's about Eric and I."  
"Sookie, I am well aware that you and Eric have been together."  
Bill bent over to my neck and placed his face near my neck.  
"I can smell him. He is all over you, Sookie."  
"Remember we have exchanged blood, Sookie." "I can sense your emotions."

"You and Eric have been together for some time now." "Since Dallas, right?"  
I looked Bill in the face and nodded quickly. "Yes."  
" I went to his suite after Godric died." "Bill, this is all very confusing to me."  
"I am trying to understand why I have these feelings for Eric."  
"Bill, you have to understand that I never meant to hurt you."  
"Sookie, I understand that you are confused." "Eric is very good at that."  
"Eric is good at what?"

Hoping that Bill was not talking about what I was thinking about.  
Sex that is. That is all I have thought about since being with Eric.

"What I mean to say Sookie is that Eric is very good at confusing situations."  
"Eric is good at a lot of things, Bill."

Bill turned his head quickly and gave me his disapproving look at my comment.  
Do you know what you are doing Sookie?  
"This is serious on so many levels." "I know what I am doing."

Of course, I was lying right through my teeth. I had no idea what I was doing with Eric. Other than fucking the Viking silly that is. Yes, he was only my second lover. But what a lover he was. He put Bill to shame in so many ways. I could feel my blood starting to rise. I could still feel the effects of Eric's blood in my veins. Just speaking to Bill was making me madder and madder. Thinking about Lorena and Bill in Dallas, my own fist started to tighten into a fist. I could feel my whole body becoming tighter and tighter at the thought of Bill and his maker. I was trying to remember why I was mad at Bill. Oh yeah, I was mad because he didn't show up to FOTS until it was almost too late. I was mad because of Lorena and Bill being together in our suite. The list could go on and on forever. I started to grab the car door handle to get out but Bill grabbed my arm.

Sookie, don't go."  
"I think we have said all that needs to be said, Bill." "I need some space."  
" I am not done with you yet." "Yes, you are."  
I pulled harder on the handle and pushed against Bill's arm and pried myself away from the vampire.

"Sooookie."

I never turned around. I marched myself towards the house. On the edge of the forest, I could see  
the intense yellow eyes following me. A long sorrowful howl echoed in the distances. It was turning out to be a hell of a night around my house. I was still wondering if the sound was a wolf, were panther or some other supe. I walked as fast as my legs could carry me. With my garment bag, flung over my arm and my other belongings in my other hand, I ran for my back porch.

No sooner than I had thought about Eric, that he appeared in front of me from nowhere.  
"God, why do you vampires always do that?"  
"God, Eric, you scared me."  
Eric looked down and smiled just the briefest of smiles.  
"Sookie, are you OK?" "Yes, I am fine."

Bill gave me a ride home from Shreveport. Eric glanced over his shoulder to see Bill standing by the side of his car. His hands were resting on the top of the hood staring at Eric. Eric, nodded and Bill and did not say a word. He got back into his car. He thought better about not confronting the Viking. And sped away back down Hummingbird Lane and back to his own house.

"I am sorry I had to leave Sookie."  
"I had urgent matters to take care of." "Did you get my note in Shreveport?"

I didn't look up that the Viking and continued to kick some stones in my driveway. Thinking to myself, that I really needed to take of my driveway. Eric placed his hand on my chin and pushed my face closer to his.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" "I sense there is some tension between us." "You are not happy about something."  
"Is it the biker group?" "As I told you in the note, I made the correct decision for us concerning the bikers."  
'We would have been killed if I hadn't acted swiftly, Eric said."

I still was having a tough time wrapping my mind around the idea that those murders were justified. I didn't answer Eric's question but began thinking about what was happening around us.

"Eric, I think we are being watched."  
"What are you talking about Sookie?" "Look in the woods." "See over there."

I saw a pair of yellow eyes.

"I think it is your friend Alcide from Jackson." "I can feel a mind over in the woods."  
"The thoughts are all knarly and weird." "It is a werewolf for sure."

Eric paid no attention to my nervousness about what was lurking in the woods. He continued to look down at me and questioned me about Shreveport.

"Sookie did you get my note this morning?"  
" Which one are you talking about?" "Are you talking about the note that the concierge gave to me or the one that you left in the suite?"  
I felt for the envelope that I had stuffed into my pocket.  
"Sookie, I only sent you one note." "One?"  
" Eric, then who sent me the note that the concierge handed to me?" 


	16. Chapter 16

"Note? What note are you talking about, Eric?  
I left a note for you on the bed in our suite.

"Yes, I read that note."

But when I was leaving the hotel, the concierge handed me another note. I reached into my pocket and felt the crumpled envelope. I thought about pulling it out of my pocket and showing Eric but thought differently about it. Well obviously the note was not from Eric. Should I reveal the letter and give it to Eric? Or perhaps, I should keep this secret and inquire later into what its contents are. As I stood before Eric, I could tell that he was agitated about the note.

"Eric, I want to talk about your note this morning."  
" I do too."  
" Let's go inside Eric, I am getting cold out here and those werewolves are making me nervous."

I stared over towards the edge of the woods again the eyes had now multiplied. There were no longer only a single set of eyes but several pairs now.

Eric, pulled the garment bag gently out of my arms and offered to carry my other belongings too.  
"That's OK I can get these things."  
" Here Sookie, its fine. I can help you."

"Eric, come on in."

As we climbed the stairs of Gran's house, I knew I would have to invite Eric in my house. Even with the whole Maryann fiasco, it was never an issue. He never entered my house. My invitation meant that Eric could enter my house any time he wanted to. I guess that could be a good thing if I was ever in any trouble. As I walked across the porch, the floor boards creaked.

As we entered the front doors, I had totally forgotten about Maryann. The house was dark, dirty and total mayhem.

"Oh my gosh, Eric I forgot about Maryann's madness. She has totally wrecked my house."

Eric walked around and inspected the ceilings, walls of my entire house. The damage that Maryann and her followers had wreaked on the house was immense.

"Sookie, I can take care of this if you let me."

I quickly looked at Viking and shook my head.

"Eric, I can take care of this." "I know you can Sookie."  
"I just thought perhaps you might want some help." "I could have a cleanup crew here by tomorrow and start overhauling the place."

Looking at my house, as I walked from room to room, Eric's offer sounded better and better to me. I could tell that Eric was telling the truth and wanted to so desperately to help. I agreed that I did need help with removing the debris and cleaning my house. Not to mention the damage that Maryann and her followers had caused. Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Sookie, do you forgive me?"  
"Forgive you for what, Eric?"

Asking as I didn't know what Eric was talking about. Eric lowered his eyebrows and gave me that look. The look which I knew he did not believe what I was saying. He really could read my emotions whether it was through the blood bond or perhaps the fact I really am not that great of a liar. Though sometimes I think I am.

"Why is that so important to you, Eric?" "Sookie, you know why. It's important because of our bond. We are blood tied and I feel an attachment to you now." I couldn't answer his question right now. I had an answer but felt somehow stupid about being mad in the first place.

I started to slowly ascend upstairs with my garment bag and other items. Eric followed me as we climbed over broken furniture and glass.

"God Eric, look what they did." They broke all my grandmothers' photographs. I could feel my sadness swell up in my throat. I could hardly speak as I picked up an old photograph of my parents.

As I approached my bedroom, I held my breath not knowing what I would find. I slowly pushed my bedroom door open to find it was almost the way I had left if it before my trip to Dallas.

"Eric, my room is fine." Eric walked around the room inspecting as if he was looking for something. No detail of my room would go unnoticed. Attention to detail was a trait that Eric used to his advantage so many times over the centuries.

I hung the garment bag into my closet and sat down on my bed. The evening was almost over and dawn was slowly approaching. Eric joined me sitting on the bed. He placed his hand on my knee and looked at me very concerned.

"Sookie, do you want me to stay here tonight with you? I could take you back to Shreveport and we could deal with all of this tomorrow."

The thought of going back to Shreveport was very appealing. But the day had been emotionally draining. Most of all, dealing with Bill and all his bullshit. I looked at Eric and placed my hands on each side of his face and pulled him closer. I placed my head on his chest and held him closely. Eric placed his arms around me and squeezed hard. So hard I thought I would stop breathing. I couldn't hear a heartbeat and Eric was cold to the touch but somehow I felt safe and protected. As we sat on the edge of the bed, a warm feeling bubbled up through my body. I could feel the Viking's blood racing through my body. When we touched, the blood seemed to call out to each other.

"I whispered into his ear, I forgive you."

"Eric, because we have a blood bond, do you really know how I feel?  
"Yes, Sookie. I really do know."  
"What am I thinking right now?"  
" You are thinking you want to have sex with me."  
" I do, huh."  
" Don't you?"

The absolute answer was yes, I could feel my libido already jumping in my body. Just the touch of Eric's fingers was making my blood burn. I wanted his so badly. I lifted my head and pulled on his shirt. I pulled as hard as I could. I ripped through his beautifully white tank shirt. I revealed the most magnificent chest. I ached for the Viking in so many ways.

"Eric, do I want you because of the blood?"  
"That is part of it Sookie but not totally. If there were not an attraction before the bond there would be no attraction afterwards."

Eric gradually lowered me to the bed, and delicately started to un-button my jeans and pulled them off. While I was in a mighty hurry, Eric seemed to be moving very slowly tonight. He was savoring every movement that he was making. He traced his fingers up my thigh and moved right inside of me.

"Sookie, you are already wet."

I couldn't help but smile at that statement. I pulled on Eric's neck and pulled his ear closer.  
"Eric, I am always ready for you."

Eric looked down at me and smiled. He put his lips upon me in one quick hard movement. The wonderful motion of his tongue that I so missed. It had only been 48 hours but already I was yearning for the Viking. I reciprocated with such intensity and passion that I think I surprised him. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Sookie."  
"Yes, Eric. "Do you really forgive me for the bikers? It was like he needed to hear me say it again. That all was forgiven.

"Eric I know you are a vampire. I know there is darkness in you. But I also know there are great compassion, love and loyalty in you too. I saw you with Godric."

Eric looked at me again and kissed me so hard I thought my tongue would fall off.

I placed my hands on his pants and started to unbuckle them. Eric moaned at my movements. The weight of his body was almost too much to bear. I pulled hard on his jeans and placed my hands on that perfect statement of manhood. Rock hard and the most beautiful shape known to man. If other women knew how absolutely beautiful this vampire's butt was I would not be alone with him right now.

"Eric, I do forgive you. I have thought a lot about this all day. You were right. There was no other way to treat that problem."

Eric continued to stare into my eyes as he continued to work his magic. His fingers tips were so nimble and talented at finding just the most perfect spot. As I arched my back at his advances, Eric continued to explore all parts of my body. His lips continued to explore my entire torso and legs. He had worked his way over to my nipples. He caressed them with his lips and hands. He teased each one with his thumb as he held my breast in his palm.

I had moved my own hands from that gorgeous butt and continued to stroke his back. His muscles, his spine, his shoulders were all within my reach. Eric stopped only momentarily to reach around to his back and grasped my hand and placed it on the gracious plenty. I could tell he wanted me to take a hold of it and have my way. I pushed against Eric's chest and pushed him over to the bed. I traded positions with the Viking and now I was in control.

Though I admit not being overly experienced in the lovemaking department, Eric had already been a good teacher. Everything seemed so natural and easy to him. He had never voiced a complaint about me. In fact he had complimented me on more than one occasion about being absolutely perfect. I could say the same for him.

I slowly pulled off the rest of his clothing. My twin bed was hardly large enough for the Viking. His legs fell of the end of the bed. But he didn't seem to mind. He was interested more in me than where he was. I stood up and started to do my own little happy dance of sorts. Straddling the Viking he had the most perfect view of everything. I turned around and glanced over my shoulder as I bent over. I started to rock my hips back and forth. The Viking smiled obviously enjoying the view. I continued as I turned around and grasped my own breast and bent over again to the Viking. Eric sat up in bed and kissed my knees and the inside of my thighs. He pulled me down as I tried to catch my balance. I ended up falling across his lap and laughing. My little strip tease dance really wasn't very sexy but Eric didn't seem to mind.

Sookie, you are too much sometimes. What are you trying to do? Be my little lap dancer?

Whatever you want Eric. He lifted me from under my arms and pulled me again closer to his face. I could see his eyes glowing in the dark and his fangs were fully extended by now. I touched each one with my tongue and brushed his lips too. Eric kissed me hard again and placed his hands on my head. He pushed me down towards the gracious plenty.

Sookie, please. I can't stand it anymore. You are pushing me to the edge. As I placed my hand on the gracious plenty there was already movement and hardness that I already known to love on many occasions. I placed my tongue around the end of it and licked it like a big ice cream cone.

Eric laughed and said bite it. Bite it. Really? Yes, I love a good bite every once in a while Now, I would have thought that would hurt but the Viking seemed excited at the possibility. I slowly and as gently as possible gave the gracious plenty a bite. I could hear his pleasure bubbling up from his lungs in one large moan. Eric was definitely enjoying my advances. As I continued, I could see that he was getting more and more excited.

I slowly kissed the end of the gracious plenty and worked my way up his torso. The soft mounds of hair on his stomach and chest were all well groomed. As I kissed his chest and nipple he grabbed by ass from behind and lifted me up. I knew what he had in mind. As I stared at him, he slowly lowered me onto the gracious plenty. I was so ready that I easily took the whole thing. Eric sat up and kissed my chest. He slowly again raised my ass up and down. The feeling of the plenty inside is hard to explain. Cold, hard but exciting and the friction is beyond belief. Thinking back to Bill's ****, I could easily say there was no comparison. Eric fulfilled my fantasies in so many ways.

I pushed Eric back down on the bed and bent over to kiss his neck. As I sat back up, Eric pushed me over to the bed and continued to push deeper and deeper. His own pace had quickened and so did my own. His hips were in perfect rhythm with my own. We really were one at this particular moment. As he bent over again, to whisper into my ear, I pulled on his head and kissed him even harder on the lips. I bit his lip and it produced some blood. I licked his lips that were wet. Eric completely went wild at that moment. It was like a switch had been flipped. He pushed harder and harder. Oh my god, Sookie you are perfection in so many ways. I had obviously fulfilled another one of the Viking's personal fantasies. He hadn't asked me to bite him this time. It was my own initiative and idea. But he loved it. He placed his hand on my lip and wiped the blood off of them and licked his fingers. I took his hand and licked the remainder of the blood off of them. Watching Eric's expression at that moment was priceless. He watched with such great intent as I finished the last drop. Sookie, I am ready. I know. So am I. As we peaked together, and a soft shudder came across our bodies, Eric fell to the bed. In complete exhaustion or complete satisfaction, he had spent all of our energies.

Eric turned over and placed his arm against the pillow to prop himself up in bed. He placed his finger on my stomach and softly caressed.

"Sookie why did you bite my lip?"  
I really had no answer.  
" Because I knew you wanted me too."  
"You are right, I did."  
" Eric how did I know that?"

"It's the bond Sookie." "You know my inner most secrets and desires and I know yours."  
The prospect of Eric knowing everything about my desires and wishes was frightening and comforting at the same time.

As I rolled over in bed on my stomach, Eric continued to caress my back and butt. He was enjoying the topography as if he was discovering it for the first time.

"Eric do you like being a vampire?"  
" Most of the time I do."  
"When don't you like being a vampire?"  
"When people are trying to kill me for no reason. People I don't even know or people I have never met before. Like the bikers at the cemetery. I had never met those people and yet they wanted to kill me. It is very frustrating to me. That's when I hate being a vampire."

"Sookie, I will not lie to you." "I have killed hundreds of people during my lifetime and probably hundreds more yet but there are times I wish I could take it all back. There are times when I wish that Godric had never made me a vampire. I wish that he had killed me on that battlefield so many years ago in Sweden. But of course, then I would not be here with you today if that happened. Everything in life happens for a reason. Without Godric, I would have never known you. I would have been dust and bones years ago."

The thought of life without the Viking was unthinkable to me right now. I had grown to enjoy his conversations and company. Well of course, I enjoyed the sex too. I would not lie that it was the absolute best that I had ever had.

"Well, I am glad you are here, Eric."

He looked at me with a look of complete satisfaction and bliss. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. I saw my jeans lying in a crumpled pile by the foot of the bed. I looked closer and could see the edge of the envelope peeking out from within my pocket. I stood up and pushed the jeans with my foot towards the bathroom. Eric had dozed off. Dawn would be here soon and he would have to leave for someplace that was light safe.

I closed the bathroom door and picked up the jeans. The envelope was crumpled but still in one piece. I slowly opened it up.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke to the telephone ringing down stairs. I turned over in bed and completely ignored its sounds. I was exhausted and had no intention of answering it. It wasn't anybody I was interested in talking to anyways. Eric would be sleeping and he really was all I had on my mind. The telephone droned on and on for what seemed like an eternity. I looked down on the floor and saw my clothes were still in a pile. I sat up in bed and tried to get my bearings. I couldn't determine what time of the day it was. My clock and all the rest of belongings were broken and completely strewn around my room. Nothing would ever be the same in Bon Temps or at Gran's house. I stared at the mirror on the wall. A picture of Gran was tucked behind the corner of the frame. I wondered what she would think about all of this. I especially would have loved to hear Gran's impression of Eric. I actually know what she would say. Hot damn girl, he is fine looking. I know she was so desperate for me to find anyone. When I first started dating Bill she was ecstatic. Though I think with all of the recent events of the past few days, Gran would have agreed with my decision. Well that was mind, desperately trying to rationalize my decision about Eric.

Again the phone was ringing down stairs. I pulled on my jeans and slipped my feet into my slippers that I found in the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror, I realized I could feel Eric under my skin. His blood was reacting to the sunlight that I felt on my skin. It was beautifully warm day in Louisiana. Even the sounds of the trees seemed so clear to me even though I was inside with the window closed. I could almost feel the breeze and watched the clouds slowly passed by. I could hear them saying it was just another day. Just another day in Bon Temps but it wasn't just another day. It was like I was seeing Bon Temps for the first time. I was seeing Bon Temps through Eric's eyes.

Once again, the phone was ringing in the kitchen. I quickly ran down the stairs and answered it.

"Ms. Stackhouse? Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?"  
Yes, it is."  
"This is Acme Cleaning Services of Shreveport. We are to come to your place tomorrow to perform some cleaning services."  
Eric, I thought to myself.  
"What services?"  
"We were contacted by a Mr…..Northman. You are need of some cleaning and repair services to your home."  
"Yes, we have had a uhm…what was I going to say?" I couldn't very well say I had a maenad living in my house for the last week. Quickly I looked at the paper lying on the kitchen table. The headline read tornado.  
"Yes, we had a tornado and the house is a complete wreck." There was no way I could take care of all of the repairs and clean too.  
"Miss, what time would you like us to come out tomorrow?"  
"Would 8 am be good?"  
"Yes, that's fine. We will be there with a crew who will take care of all of your needs."  
"Thank you. And what is your name? My name is Jarvis. Jarvis Norris."  
"Well, Mr. Norris I will see you tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow Ms. Stackhouse."

As I hung up the phone, I glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. Eric wouldn't be up yet. He probably had gone back to Shreveport. No sense in trying to call him, Ginger would be the only employee at Fangtasia at this time of the day.

I decided I would get a jump start on cleaning. I walked out to the back porch and picked up the mop and bucket. As I started across the kitchen, I could feel myself getting turned on. The faintest fragrance was left over from Eric's cologne. Vampire blood was very strong in deed. Or at least Eric's blood was very strong. I had Bill's blood but have never experienced anything like this. Everything seemed so vivid, so real, and so sensitive. The light seemed to almost hurt my eyes. I have obviously had a lot of Eric's blood over the past few days. I will have to make a mental note to inquire further about the effects of his blood on me. Eric, I said to myself. Images from an evening of lovemaking came filtering back into my mind. I couldn't help but smile. I am sure he could feel and know what I was thinking about right now. Whether he was sleeping or awake, Eric would know what I had on my mind. I placed the bucket in the sink and started to fill it with water and some Mr. Clean as I started to finish filling it, I noticed a figure staring at me. I yelled at the top of my lungs until I realized it was Jason.

"God damn it Jason. You scared the hell out of me. "  
"Sookie, don't you ever answer your phone?"  
I rolled my eyes at Jason's statement. "I just got up. Did you try to call this morning?"  
"Yes, I have been trying to call for the past few days."  
"Where have you been? I was very worried about you." I contacted Bill and he said that he had talked to you but didn't elaborate any further.  
"I really wish you hadn't spoken to Bill."  
Jason had a very perplexed look on his face. "But you and Bill are a couple."" Aren't you?"  
I looked away after Jason's statement.  
We used to be I said in my mind.  
"I was in Shreveport for a few days with Eric."  
Jason had a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm fine Jason. Don't look at me that way."  
"Jason, Eric saved all of our lives with the whole Maryann situation."  
"I know he did."  
"We were lucky he got some information from the queen of Louisiana."  
"The Queen of Louisiana?"  
"Yes, Queen Sophie Anne of New Orleans had information on how to deal with a maenad. Eric and I went to visit her in New Orleans. "  
"You certainly are getting around these days, Sookie."  
I smiled but did not answer Jason about the particulars of my adventures.

"Come in Jason. I will make something for you to eat."  
" No, that's OK Sookie. I have to get back to work. I just wanted to make sure you were not harmed."  
"Bill said he felt you were in some sort of danger."  
" Yes, I was but Eric took care of it."  
"It appears that Eric is becoming very important to you."  
"In more ways than you can image Jason."  
"I understand. I felt that way about Amy. I really thought she was the girl for me. Now I will never find out."

I walked to the porch and gave Jason a big hug. It was good to see my brother again. It had been days since Eric and Alcide had killed Maryann.

"Bye Jason." As Jason climbed into his truck, I could see a car coming up the drive way in the distance. Damn, another visitor. Who could it be?

Jason sped away with his truck windows rolled down and his music playing at the top of its volume. As the car came closer, I could see it was Bud Dearborn in the police cruiser. He stopped right in front me and opened the car door.

"Sookie, are you OK?"  
"I am fine, Bud. Is there something I can do for you?"  
"No I am just checking on all the residents. There have been some strange killings not too far from here."  
"Well, I just got home last night from Shreveport. I was away for a couple of days."  
"I see that you still need to do some repairs from the tornado."  
"Tornado? Yeah, we had a tornado that went through the night before last."  
"Oh yeah, the tornado."  
I thought to myself even Bud doesn't really know what happened. It's like everyone has forgotten about Maryann. What the ….They have all been glamoured. They don't remember what happened with Maryann. Maybe Eric sent Pam and Chow to take care of the glamoring of the town.  
"Well, Sookie if you see anything peculiar let me know. I will send a patrol car out here tonight to make sure you are OK."  
"Oh, that's fine Bud. I don't need a patrol car to check on me."  
"Sookie, it's no problem."  
"It won't be necessary. Eric will be stopping by tonight to make sure I am fine." I actually had no idea if the Viking would be stopping by. In the back of mind, I was hoping he would but I had not had contact with him since yesterday morning.  
'Well, if you insist."  
"Bye, Bud. I will talk to you soon."

I turned on my heel and marched myself back into the house. I picked up the bucket and mop and started to clean up the kitchen. After about the third trip to the garage with broken glasses and garbage, I returned and finished wiping down the kitchen cupboard and counter. As I closed the cupboard, Eric was standing in front of me.

"God damn it Eric. Why do you do that? You scared the crap out of me."  
"Sookie, what are you doing?"  
"I am cleaning."  
"Didn't Jarvis Norris contact you today?"  
"Yes, he is coming tomorrow at 8 am."  
Eric looked down his nose with that wonderful smile that I had grown to love.  
"I know. They will have plenty to do tomorrow. I just thought I would get a jump start on cleaning. There still will be plenty for them to do."

Eric stepped closer and placed a piece of my hair behind my ear. He pulled on my belt loops of my jeans and pulled me hard. I could feel the gracious plenty against the outside of my jeans. It was pressing hard against the zipper of Eric's dress slacks. He looked absolutely good enough to eat. Eric was dressed in a business suit. From head to toe he was dressed in Armani. The most beautiful tone of blue. It complimented his eyes perfectly. I on the other hand I must have looked like a wreck. I had been cleaning the better part of the afternoon and was drenched in sweat. Eric kissed my forehead.

"Sookie you have been working hard. I can taste the sweat on your forehead. It is very salty."  
I looked up at Eric and smiled. Eric took the corner of the dish rag and wiped my forehead and my cheek. Trying to wipe the dirt from my face.  
"Your right Eric, I have been working all afternoon. How does the kitchen look?"

"It looks great. How long have you been working on it. I glanced down at my watch. Since 2 o'clock." Eric barely looked at the kitchen and my handiwork. He continued to stare at me and gently stroke the side of my face with his fingers. Slowly he traced his fingers down the side of my arm and placed his hand around mine.

"Sookie, its 7pm. Wow. You're right it is.""  
"How did you get here?"  
I flew in from Shreveport. I was going to drive the Corvette to Bon Temps but it takes so long with the traffic on Friday evenings.  
"I am glad you are here. I was thinking about you all day long. I wondered what you were up to. I was hoping that you would pay a visit to Bon Temps." I placed my hands on Eric's butt and squeezed hard. I moved my hands up under his suit jacket and caressed his back muscles. "  
"Are you busy tonight, Sookie?"  
"No, I was going to make a sandwich and go to bed early." I was lying. I had hoped Eric would show up and take me out to dinner or at least would show up for some more hot sex.  
"That sounds good to me."  
I smiled at Eric as he placed the dish towel around my neck and pulled me closer.  
"What did you have in mind tonight?"  
"More of what we did last night?"  
"I could be persuaded I think."  
Eric smiled and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. His blue shirt was slightly open revealing that perfect chest and its soft mounds of chest hair. Eric wasn't hairy but he wasn't completely smooth either. He had the perfect amount of hair. I placed my finger tips inside the collar of his shirt and started to caress his neck and chest.

"I would be up to some fun tonight."  
"Would you like to go out tonight?"  
I glanced out the window. On the edge of my property, suddenly I saw a pair of eyes in the woods. The person stepped forward it was Bill. Eric wasn't looking in that direction and was looking at me. He probably sensed my body going rigid at seeing Bill.

"Sookie what is the matter?"  
"Oh nothing."  
Eric looked out the window. "Bill? "  
"Yes, he is watching us".  
" Let him watch, Eric said."

Eric smiled at Bill out the window. He didn't say a word. He just smiled and then bent over and kissed me every so gently on the neck. Eric licked my shoulder and looked out the window again. As Eric bent over, he whispered into my ear,  
"He's gone, Sookie. Bill is gone."  
"Good, I said."  
I meant every syllable of it. I was so glad that Eric was standing in my kitchen and not Bill.

Before I knew what was happening, Eric had pushed whatever was lying on the kitchen table to the floor. He had pushed me over to the top of the table in the kitchen and was having his way with me. I was enjoying every moment of his attentions. I could hear the table moaning from our weight on top of it. Of course in the back of my mind, I had hoped that no one would be paying me a visit this evening. They would perhaps get the biggest surprise of all. Eric hair shone in the light that filtered from the back porch light. I am sure that Gran would be blushing right now if she knew what we were about to do on top of her kitchen table.

I sat on the edge of the table, as Eric removed his jacket and tie. He was intently looking into my eyes. I knew he couldn't glamour me but he had that intensity about him. The corner of his lip started to curl and his eye brow was raised on one side. I was watching and reading his every movement. His fangs were partially showing. I knew the Northman had something very good in mind.

Ms. Stackhouse, is this what you had in mind?  
I was speechless. I had never had sex on a kitchen table.  
I continued to watch Eric and he continued to strip the rest of his clothes off. They seemed to disappear into the night. I have no recollection when my clothes came off. Or even how Eric removed them so quickly.

The emotions were so raw and real. I could feel every molecule of my body responding to his touches.  
Eric continued to caress my whole body with his lips and hands.  
As I lay of the edge of the table, I couldn't help but be turned on by the situation. There was such urgency in Eric's actions. My body was responding in rhythm to his. I sat up again and placed my hands on his chest and pressed my face against his lips. We seemed to be held in suspended animation for the longest time. I was enjoying my Viking in so many ways. My body was getting hotter and hotter and I was finding it harder to breathe. Since Eric was a vampire, he had no need to breathe. He was always in control of his emotions and his body. I on the other hand could barely keep up with what I felt and what was going on.

I arched my back and laid back against the table again, Eric entered with one huge long stroke. I gasped not in pain or surprise but in pure ecstasy. As he withdrew again, I could feel my face blushing more. Eric bent over me and pushed again.

"Sookie how does that feel?"  
"I can't even talk, Eric. Don't stop." I was about to climax when Eric stopped and said,  
"Look at me Sookie."

I knew that turned Eric on more than anything else in the world. I was having ripple effects from sex throughout my body and wasn't able to hold back anymore.  
Eric could tell that I had climaxed but I already could feel another one coming on.  
Eric pushed again and again until it was his time to reach the end.

We both reached our peaks at the same time and collapsed on table together. I had no idea if the table would hold the both of us. After a few moments, Eric stood up and pulled out. I could see he was still feeling the after effects. I personally couldn't say a word. Slowly I sat up as everything about the whole situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I started to smile, then laugh and then cry.

"Sookie, what's the matter?"  
'Nothing, I am just …really happy."  
"I would say that you are really horney!"  
"Well, I could say that about you too Mr. Northman."  
"I would agree with that statement." "I am always in the mood for some Stackhouse after dark."  
That's Eric he never holds back anything. Always on the edge of reason.

"I think I need to take a shower."  
" I would agree with you Sookie."  
"Can you stay for a while Eric?"

Before I knew what was happening, Eric swept me off of table and was carried me to the upstairs bedroom. He softly placed me on the bed. It was getting cool in my bedroom. The sun was setting and was feeling kind of cold.

"I am feeling very grimy from cleaning the kitchen and other things."  
Gran's house was very old and my bedroom ceiling was very low. Watching the Viking maneuver around my bedroom without hitting his head was a sight to behold. He looked like a giant walking around. He completely filled the room with his physical presence and his personality.

I turned on the shower faucet and placed it on the hottest setting. As the water was running, I placed my hand underneath it to test it for the perfect temperature. I carefully stepped into the shower and felt it pouring over my face and shoulders. It was so warm and relaxing.

"I could do that for if you like." I turned around to find Eric standing in the shower with me.  
"Oh, you could." I could see that Eric was enjoying the view.  
Eric lifted up the shampoo bottle and lathered up his hands and started to caress my hair. It felt great to have my hair washed. Eric's hands and fingers were so large and powerful. It was so relaxing and exciting at the same time. I could feel his body as it pressed against my back.

I placed my head under the shower head and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. Again, it felt absolutely great to wash off. The weather had been pretty warm during the daytime hours.

I turned around and looked at Eric. Do you think you could scrub my back for me? I placed my loufah in his hands and he gently scrubbed my shoulder blades, back and butt. I could tell that Eric was especially enjoying scrubbing my butt. I turned around and too the loofah from Eric's hand. I placed in my own and started to scrub his chest. In small circular motions, I started at the top of his and was working my way down across his stomach. When I got to the gracious plenty, I could see that Eric was really in the mood for sex again.

Eric, I am finished. Are you done? Sure. I turned off the shower head and placed a clean white towel around me. I handed Eric a towel and started to dry his chest. Eric grabbed my hand and the towel. He placed his mouth on mind and gave me a quickly little peck on my lips. I absolutely loved how it felt when Eric kissed me.

Sookie, your skin is so warm and soft. I love how you smell when you get out of the shower. I like how you smell too, Eric. I placed my hands on his chest and continued to dry Eric off. I could see that Eric's towel was making some movement down low. The gracious plenty was very aroused and was making some movements of its own.

"I loved it when you bit me like last night."  
"I know Eric." "I could feel it in my heart. Your heart was sending me messages."  
"I wanted to please you in so many ways." "Eric I wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you have done for me."  
Eric continued to stroke the sides of my arms. Using his fingers he continued to caress my shoulder. I feared the Viking was not going to like my question but felt it was a question that had to be broached.

"Eric how does our blood exchanges change our relationship? How will it affect me? I want to know the full extent of the blood's influence on me. Eric facial expression did not change."  
"You will feel me. I will feel you. I will always know how you feel. "  
"Do you know how I feel right now?"  
"Yes, I do Sookie."  
"And how do I feel?" "You feel confused." "You feel I have tricked you somehow."  
"No, I did not trick you." "I wanted to protect you from Bill and more importantly from the maenad."

"She wanted you Sookie for her own evil purposes."  
"And you Eric. What are you plans for me?"  
"I have no plans Sookie. I want to protect you from those who would cause you harm. "  
"Like who?"  
" Bill, the maenad, even the Queen has the impure intentions for your talents."  
"And you? I have no plans."

"I have felt a special bond to you since the night I met you at Fangtasia. There is something about your blood that I find completely irresistible. But more importantly, I find that you are always on my mind. You have invaded my mind, my body and my soul. I have not felt this about any human women for thousands of years."

I turned my head away from Eric so could process what he was truly saying. Was I making the right decisions or was it just the blood? To hell, with all this thinking.  
I turned towards Eric and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you for all you have done. I truly appreciate it."

Eric didn't know how to respond. I could tell that I had said something that he didn't expect.  
I walked over to the floor and picked up my jeans. The envelope that the concierge had given me fell out on the floor.  
"What's this Sookie?"  
Eric picked up the crumpled envelope and started to open it.  
"I think that is mine, Mr. Northman."  
Eric handed it to me and watched as I opened it.  
"It's a letter saying we have a complimentary night's stay coming to us at the hotel in Shreveport."

I laughed so hard out loud that I am sure the whole town of Bon Temps heard me.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a knock at the door downstairs. Eric stared at me and held his finger up to his lips.

Who is that? Eric said.  
I don't know. I have to go answer it and find out.  
But what if it is Bill?  
Then I will tell him to get lost.  
Eric, why do you care?  
Let me go down and answer the door, Sookie.  
I gave Eric a stare that would freeze the sun in July. I don't think so. This is my house. How about we both go downstairs and answer it?

It's probably my brother or perhaps Tara?  
I slowly walked down the stairs. Eric was already standing beside the front door. With his super vamp speed, he had already looking out the through the window curtains.

Who is it?  
I don't know this gentleman. But I think he is a cop.  
I slowly opened the door to find Bud Dearborn staring me.  
Is there something I can do for you Bud?  
Sookie, I was checking on you to make sure everything is OK. I told you I would stop by.  
As Bud was talking to me, he peered over towards Eric and gave him the once over.  
I'm fine. A friend of mine is here to visit. Bud Dearborn this Eric Northman.  
Eric this is our sheriff Bud Dearborn.  
Northman. Where have I heard that name before? Bud continued to study Eric as if he was studying a bug in science class. Nothing was going unnoticed. The fact that Eric wasn't fully clothed or wearing any shoes I am sure caught Bud's attention on many levels. Plus the fact there was no visible car in the driveway.  
I am from Shreveport. I am here on business with Ms. Stackhouse.

What line of work are you in Mr. Northman?  
I own a bar in Shreveport. Perhaps you have heard of it Fangtasia. Eric titled his head toward Bud and stared into his eyes. I had seen that look before and knew that Eric was glamoring him.

Eric, stop it. Why Sookie? He doesn't like me and is going to cause trouble for me.  
He is not. Yes, he is. Look at his hand. It's on the butt of his gun. He was going to pull that on me.  
I had hardly noticed Bud's hand at all. Sure enough, Eric was right. Bud was up to something.

"Mr. Dearborn, I would like you to leave Ms. Stackhouse and myself alone. You will not remember that I am here. You will be nice to Miss Stackhouse whenever you come to call on her. And always be nice to vampires, we are your friends. Now leave." Eric said.

Bud Dearborn turned around and left the way he had come in. I closed the door and peered out through the curtains. Why do you think he was really here?  
I am not sure. But this is very unusual. No sooner than Eric had mouthed those words than the phone began to ring.

Hello. Tara. It's good to hear your voice. While I was on the phone, Eric went into the kitchen and was looking in the refrigerator. Now since vampires don't eat, I knew he was looking for a bottle of Tru Blood. I could hear the microwave timer as it went off.

I concentrated harder on what Tara was saying. It was my day off from Merlotte's and had not been in a couple of days.  
Sam has left.  
What?  
Sam has left Bon Temps to find his family.  
Why would he do that? Wait a minute, Sam has a family?

He had a lead from his adoptive parents where he could find his biological parents. He is off to Arkansas for two weeks.  
What does that have anything to do with me?  
Sookie, he has left you in charge of the bar.  
What?  
He told me to call you and ask you to come over tonight and be in charge.  
Thinking to myself, that Sam didn't even have the decency to ask my permission about being in charge in his absence.  
This was not making me happy.

Eric came strolling back into the living room. With his super vampire hearing, I knew he had heard my whole conversation with Tara. He smiled and continued to sip on his Tru Blood and stare at me with those beautiful blue eyes.  
I tried to concentrate to see if I could hear any of Eric's thoughts but again all I heard was a dull hum. The kind you hear when the television station signs off for the night.  
OK, Tara. I will be over in a few minutes.  
There are a few things here that I need to take care of here first. I should be at Merlotte's say in an hour. Is that OK?  
Sookie that should be fine. I called Arlene already tonight to come in and work. Terry, Lafayette and I are here already working so we should be fine.  
I'll talk to you later Tara.

As I hung up the phone, I could tell that Tara was worried for some reason but had no idea about what. I turned around as Eric finished the last of his Tru Blood. He tipped the bottle and let the last drop land on his tongue.

God this stuff is absolutely awful. Tasting that is. Nothing like you Sookie. He smiled as he said those words.  
Eric, I have to go to Merlotte's tonight. Sam is out of town and has left me in charge of the place while he is gone.  
Sam isn't he the shape shifter.  
Yes, he is. How do you know Sam?  
Oh, we have met before on several occasions.  
Thinking about how Eric knew Sam. I started to climb the stairs.  
Where are you going Sookie?  
To get dressed.  
Why?  
Because as I just told you I need to go to Merlotte's.  
You shouldn't have to work. I could take care of you. You could come and live in Shreveport. We could get a fine house and I could take care of all of your desires. As Eric spoke those words, he placed his hand on my ass as I climbed the stairs.

Eric, I need to change. We are not having this conversation now. I have to get to Merlotte's and help out with the work.  
Eric looked down at me with that disapproving look of his. The one that says I had not made him happy about my decision to go to Merlotte's.  
I really do need to change, Eric.  
Sookie, I could help you.  
I smiled. I suppose you could.

No sooner, than I had thought about it. Eric picked me up and took me up to my bedroom. He laid me upon the bed. I sat up quickly and placed my feet over the side and onto the floor. I looked up and Eric had his hands on his shirt buttons.  
Eric, I really can't do this right now. I really need to get my uniform on and go to Merlotte's.  
Well, I could help you dress. He picked me up and pulled my shirt over my head. Underneath, I had my Scotch plaid push up bra of Victoria's Secret on. The one that made my breasts look bigger than they actually are. He smiled as he inched the t-shirt off. I looked up and said, "What do you think you are doing?"  
I am helping you get changed.

Next, Eric placed his finger tips inside the waist band of my shorts and slowly unbuttoned the front of my old denim shorts.

You won't need these either? Right?  
No, I need to put on my black shorts for work.  
Eric continued to smile as he inched the shorts over my hips and onto the floor. I could feel his cold fingers through my black satin underwear. I heard long slow moan as Eric looked down at me.  
Eric, I need to get changed.  
I know. I am helping. Aren't I?  
Well, technically Eric was helping. Well sort of. Unfortunately as he was "helping" all I had thoughts of was jumping his ass and making love to him right on the cold, hard floor.

Now, Sookie. Where is your uniform?  
It's in the closet. I motioned with my finger towards the closet door.  
Eric slowly walked over and opened the closet and looked inside. He ran his fingers across my clothing until he found the correct outfit.

Is this your uniform?  
Eric had not pulled out my Merlotte's t shirt and shorts but instead had pulled out a velour robe and some slippers.  
Eric that is not my uniform. The tone in my voice was slightly perturbed sounding.  
Oh my, you are right. This is your uniform. Next, he pulled out the gown that he had given me in Shreveport.  
I smiled slightly and said, "No that isn't it either." It was hard to get mad at the Viking for trying. Next Eric picked up another hanger and turned around.

This must be what you are looking for. He had picked up a negligee that was hanging in the closet. I kept it for special occasions. Like the night that Bill and I made love in front of his fireplace. The night that I had lost my virginity.

Goodness, no. That is not my uniform either. I quickly walked over and grabbed the hanger out of Eric's hand and placed it back into the closet. As I walked by, I could smell his scent. That wonderful manly scent that he exuded. The smell of man with cologne with a dash of sexy blended in with just a splash of blood for good measure. It was hard for me to concentrate the closer and closer I got. I could feel the blood bond in my veins. His manhood made me ache for him and as he drew me closer and closer. I need to remain focused on getting dressed. I pushed Eric over to the side and grabbed my uniform. It was right in the front of the closet hanging against the door hook.

This is what I need, Eric.  
Looking very angry, Sookie. Yield to me.  
You do not need to work for the shifter tonight.  
He didn't even have the decency to ask you himself.

Eric was right but I wasn't going to let him know that.  
I continued across the room towards my double bed. I laid the clothing down on the comforter but Eric was already standing on the edge of the bed with his hands stretched out. I tried not to want him but I couldn't help myself. I kept thinking about his hot, sweaty body and how it felt to hold him against my chest.

I shook my head and proceeded to undress and change into my uniform.  
I turned around to remove my bra and change.  
Eric gave out the biggest laugh and spun me around with his hand like a top.  
You are kidding, right Sookie?  
I have seen every part of you and on more than one occasion. You don't have to be embarrassed with me. He put his finger beneath my chin and pulled my gaze towards his.  
Eric….I need to get going. Tara is waiting for me and I am really needed there.  
I really need you here.

Placing his hands on my shoulders and pulling me closer. He nuzzled his head into my long hair and breathed in my scent. I would not allow myself to be sidetracked by the Viking tonight.  
I pushed against his chest. That rock hard chest that had been chiseled by Michelangelo himself.

Eric, please get out of the way. Pulling up my shorts, I quickly walked over to my dresser and pulled the top drawer open. Eric had already slid over and pushed against the drawer so I couldn't open it up.

I need to get a bra out.  
You look fine to me. Actually you look more than fine to me.  
Eric.  
Sookie.  
Eric.  
Sookie.

OK, this wasn't getting me anywhere. I need to adapt to the situation. Staring into Eric eyes, I must start to think a little like a vampire.

Eric, how about a deal? How about you let me go to Fangtasia? You stay here and make yourself comfortable and I will be back around 1am and we can talk then.

Talk?  
Well you know what I mean.  
No, what do you mean Sookie?

Eric had that devilish grin on his face. The one that makes me melt every time I see it. His hands were rubbing up and down my arms. I could feel the coolness of his skin against mine. It sent chills up my spine.  
After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, Eric stopped his hands and grasped my shoulders.

Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, you are learning how to play the game.  
I didn't look up but smiled inside. After I gained my composure inside, I looked Eric straight in the eye and said, "Yes I have learned from the best."

Eric laughed out loud at my response. I smiled and continued to get dress before Eric could disagree with my idea. I quickly pulled my shorts on and sneakers. I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my hair quickly and pulled it into a ponytail.

Sookie, you should wear your hair down. You look so much better with long hair.

I turned around and smiled at Eric. There isn't anyone there that would appreciate my hair like you do. Eric took the brush out of my hand started to brush it for me. I gave him the rubber band and he placed into my hair. I was impressed that he knew how to a woman's hair. But after living a thousand years, I am sure there weren't many experiences that he hadn't had.

I started towards the bedroom door and picked up my purse. Eric I will be back a 1am. You are welcome to stay here. There is more Tru Blood in the refrigerator and there are some movies downstairs to watch. I don't know what you like to watch but there are several to choose from.

Eric nodded his head and placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Before I could even think about what he was doing, he placed his hot mouth and parted my lips with his tongue. I could feel the intense desire through our blood bond. I could feel every nerve in my body wanting to respond to his advances. It took every fiber in my body not to reciprocate his advances. The feel of his soft lips upon mine always had me thinking of other more enjoyable things. More enjoyable than working at Fangtasia. The thought of slinging beers for the evening was suddenly losing its appeal to me. As he continued to caress my lips with his own, I could feel his fingers slip into the waist band of my shorts. Slowly, Eric unsnapped the fastener in the front and already had his hands in the backside of my shorts. Placing both of his hands on my ass he squeezed hard. I could feel the air around us energized with desire. The warmth in my body was matched and balanced by the coolness of Eric's touch. He desired me in a big way and I could tell from his throbbing member just inside his own pants that it was going to be difficult for him to let go.

I quickly pushed him away and made my way down to the stairs.

Eric, I will see you later. Before he could even answer me, I was making my way down the porch stairs and over to my car. The vamp blood seemed to speed all my actions up. How did I make my way down the stairs so quickly? As I placed the key into the car ignition, my mind wandered to making love with the Viking in the kitchen. A small smiled passed over my lips. Merlottes, I told myself. Sam needs me. I looked up at my bedroom window. Eric was looking out the window and he wasn't looking very happy.


	19. Chapter 19

I placed the car into drive but I didn't seem to be moving. I checked the stick shift and everything seemed to be in order. I pressed on the accelerator again but nothing. I checked the rear view mirror. I didn't see anything unusual blocking my way. I placed my foot on the accelerator again but again it wasn't moving. I placed the stick shift into park and turned the engine off. As I did so, I noticed Eric standing in my rear view mirror. I opened the door when Eric raced over to me.

Eric, what do you think you are doing?

I think I am stopping you from leaving. As he said that, he placed his hand on mine and pulled me closer to him.  
My body felt the tug of his blood in my veins. His hair and neck smelled of his wonderful cologne and the slight smell of blood on his lips.

But Eric I need to get to Merlotte's and helps Tara out. Sam is out of town and she really needs my help. Eric's face and hair were shining in the moonlight and looked so inviting. He didn't say anything but he continued to pull me closer and closer. He bent over and was staring right into my eyes. It felt as if he was pulling on my will. Even though I knew I couldn't be glamored, I could feel his power. He was so much more powerful than Bill had been. With Bill, I could barely felt his influence. He had tried to glamour me in the cemetery once but to no avail. With Eric, it was entirely different. His strength was tenfold. If I had been tired or hurt, I think Eric could have easily willed me to do his bidding.

I will not be late, Eric.

He smiled briefly and continued to tug on my arm and pulled me closer to the house.

Eric, I really need to get going.

You are right Sookie. You do need to get going but not to Merlottes. I need you to go upstairs right now. Eric, I can't.

Sookie, you really need to stay here.

"What's wrong, Eric?"

I don't know. I was going to watch television and then you left and I felt awful. I don't know how to describe it.

You felt sad?

Yes, I think I do. Why?

I will be back. I just need to go to Merlotte's for a couple of hours and help out. I will return by 2am and I will see you then. We will have a few hours before sunrise.

Eric looked very unhappy at the prospect of me not coming home until 2am.

I would probably be able to get out a little sooner but I need to get going. Eric released my arm and started towards the front porch by himself. I started for the car and all of a sudden my heart had a huge pain. It was like a pain that I had never felt before. I deep pain that I had never experienced. I looked over my shoulder as Eric opened the front door. His head was hanging low and moving very slowly towards the living room. I wasn't having a heart attack. It was Eric's heart ache. Our bond was closer than ever before. Each exchange was bringing us closer and closer together. The Viking was heartbroken that I was leaving.

As I started to open the driver's side car door, I called to Eric. He stopped and came to the front door.  
I will see you soon, Eric. He raised his hand and waved but still did not look good. My heart continued to ache but even harder. I tried to ignore the feeling but it was hard. I pressed the accelerator and continued to speed towards Merlotte's.

It was an uneventful night at Merlotte's. All the usual Bon Tempers were in attendance. The night seemed to drone of forever. Andy and Bud Dearborn arrived late to have a beer after their shift at the sheriff's office. Arlene was droning on about Terry and the kids. He had taken the night off and was taking her kids to the movies. I was surprised that Arlene allowed Terry to take the kids without her. She had always told me that she was a little nervous about the kids around him. Tara was in a foul mood and I was not going to get into it with her tonight. It was almost 1am when Jane Bodehouse stumbled in. She sat down at the bar and requested a drink from Tara. Tara looked at me and then at Jane. Jane Bodehouse you are already drunk as a skunk, girlfriend. Why don't you go home? Do you want me to call your son?

I rushed over to the bar to catch Jane as she started to fall off the stool. Andy and Bud were within ear shot of the discussion. Andy stood up and his chair flew across the room. He had jumped up so quickly that I hardly noticed Eric had walked into the bar. I motioned to Andy and told him to sit down. I had Jane under control. I pushed her back on.

Afterwards, I walked over to the booth where Eric was sitting. He had sat down by himself in my section. Arlene looked over her shoulder and gave me one of her famous eye rolls. She started to shout something but I had already tuned her out.

Eric what are you doing here? I looked around to see if anybody had noticed. Everyone so involved in their conversations or watching Jane at the bar. Eric had entered with barely a glance. Tara and Arlene were the only people who had noticed.

I was bored and getting kind of hungry. There wasn't any more True Blood at your house. So I decided to come and visit you. Can I have a bottle of O please?

Really? You don't like True Blood. I looked at Eric and wondered what he was up to. Well, yes if you want one. Would you like it in the bottle or a glass?

I would prefer it was you instead, Sookie.

Eric, I am working. I looked down at him and gave Eric a little a wink.

Yes, I can see that Sookie. But don't you get a break? I can wait. I have time. I have all the time in the world.  
I looked at Eric. He was giving me one of his famous eyebrows. Like Sookie, I really want you not the True Blood.

I turned around and headed towards the bar. I gave Tara my orders and continued to order my food from Lafayette.

Sook, is that Eric? Yes, why? Oh nothing. Lafayette, can I have an order of onion rings and ranch dressing? I wondered what was up with Lafayette and Eric but quickly moved towards the bar and picked up Eric's True Blood.  
When I returned, Eric was leaning against the back of the booth with his legs stretched out. He was so long and lean. God, I could and would lick him right up if I had the chance. Here you go Eric. Eric placed his hand on mine and gave it a little squeeze. Even though, he said nothing I could get a clear picture of his needs. I looked at my watch and gave him a smile.

I have a break in about 5 minutes.

Eric looked at his Rolex and said, 5 minutes. He picked up the True Blood and placed to his lips but did not drink it. He smiled and placed it back on the table. I knew he had other plans for the two of us. I continued back to Tara and the other regulars who were sitting at the bar. I picked up the drinks that Tara had prepared and distributed them to the different tables. As I walked past Eric again, I could smell his cologne. It was the most wonderful combination of scents. I loved how he smelled. I was already getting wet between my legs. He took his hand and gave me a pat on my ass as I passed by.

I turned around quickly but didn't say anything and gave him a quick smile. No one had noticed because at that moment, Jane Bodehouse fell of her bar stool for the second time. I looked at Tara and she picked up the phone and started to call her son. Andy and Bud were picking Jane up off of the floor and dusting her off.

Bud said I can drop her off Sookie. I know Sam is out of town and I don't mind.

At that moment, Tara put the receiver back down as Andy and Bud escorted Jane to the patrol car. It was time for my break already but I didn't see Eric anywhere. I looked at the booth where he had been sitting but he seemed to have disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

I looked at Tara and she pointed towards Sam's office. I had no idea why. I walked down the hall as the music became fainter and fainter in the bar. I pushed the door open to find Eric sitting in Sam's office chair with his back to me. I closed the door and started to ask him what he was up to when he twirled the chair around. He placed his legs propped up against the corner of Sam's desk.

And what do you think you are doing, Mr. Northman?  
Waiting for you, Miss Stackhouse.  
I quickly turned around and locked the office door. What if I had been Tara?  
Well if you had been Tara she would have gotten an eye full then.  
Yes, she would have for sure. I continued to walk over to Sam's antique roll top desk. He had the desk for years. It was a beautiful color of oak. It had beautiful patina and wood grain. Eric sat with his hands behind his head. It was priceless looking at the Viking completely at ease.

Gosh, Eric. Someone could walk in on us.  
So what if they did. We aren't doing anything wrong. We are just having a conversation in Sam's office.  
True but I believe you have other things on your mind. At that moment, Eric tilted his head down and gave me that wonderfully devilish smile the one that I had come to love.

That is true Eric. You would have me right here and right now if I let you.  
If you let me? Sookie do you really think you could keep me away if you wanted to?  
I looked at Eric and smiled. He was completely right. I would be completely powerless in a power struggle with him. I went back over to the door and started to unlock it. My break was over and I was going to return to work.

Suddenly, Eric was out of the chair and grabbing my hands and pushing them above my head. I was standing between his legs and trying not to be turned on. He inched closer and placed his lips near my ear.

Sookie, you don't really want to go back to work. Do you? I can smell you are already for me. You are more than ready for me. The corner of his lips turned upright.

He was completely right. I was so horny that I could have jumped right there in Sam's office. I stepped under his arms and out of Eric's reach. I walked towards the desk and sat on the edge. My shorts were riding up my thighs and probably showed more than I should have.

Eric fangs had popped out. He turned and relocked the door. As he walked over, I could see his rock was more than ready for some action. I pushed some papers over to the side that Sam had left out. They looked like the liquor orders for next month. It really didn't matter what they were. I didn't want to see Sam's office get wrecked.

Eric, I don't think this is such a great idea in Sam's office. I mean would you want strange people having sex in your office? Eric laughed so hard the whole office shook from his response.

Sookie, the shape shifter isn't even in town. How is even going to know?  
Eric you would know if someone had sex in your office?  
That's true. I would know. Actually, I have had sex in my office before.

Really, I said? I would consider with whom at a later date. Eric was inching closer and closer like a lion on the prowl. He was eying me like his next meal. I was actually pretty powerless as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing. Absolutely gorgeous in every way. I always felt somehow more relaxed looking at Eric.  
As Eric reached the desk, he bent over and placed his hands on either side of me. He leaned against the desk and placed his tongue on the side of my neck.

Sookie, you taste absolutely delectable tonight. Yes, just like a fine wine. I haven't had wine to drink in almost a millennium but if I remember correctly you would fit that description aptly. The sensation of Eric's tongue stroking my artery on the side of my neck was so exciting. I could feel my temperature getting hotter and hotter. His cold finger tips touched my shoulders. His presence was so strong and so clear. He ached for my taste. He ached for my blood. He ached for my sex.

I tried to forget about where we were and what Sam would think about us in his office. I concentrated on the here and now. I concentrated on Eric's touch, his scent, his desire for me. I was so turned on I could hardly stand him touching me. I wanted Eric inside me hard and fast. I placed my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. As I did, I could feel his fangs as they grazed my shoulder.

I moved quickly and said, Eric don't you dare bite me on the neck.

I have to close up Merlotte's yet and everyone knows we are in here. He didn't seem to listen to me and he continued to smell my shirt and hair. He breathed deeply taking in my scent. Sookie, did you say something?  
Yes, I did Mr. Northman. I said that you can't bite me. Eric continued to push his face into my hair and was intoxicated with my aroma. Suddenly, I pulled the back of Eric's hair so he would look at me. In doing so, I shocked him out of his intoxicated state.

Sookie, what just happened? I think you forget yourself Eric. What? I think you forget where and what you are doing. The last thing I remember was sitting in Sam's chair when you came in. I looked at Eric with a puzzled expression on my face. He looked at me and smiled. I think you are absolutely beautiful and I want to make love to you here and now.

I know but I have to finish up work.  
I can be fast if you let me.  
Now, first of all the Viking is not that fast when making love. So I have no idea what he is talking about. Second of all, I am not sure I could finish work after making love with him. I would be totally distracted. I looked at him again as he studied my face.

Sookie would you let me do the honor of…He grabbed the bottom hem of my Merlotte's t-shirt and started to pull it over the top of my head. I smiled as he threw it to the floor. Eric continued to stare as he unfastened the back of my bra. These are the most beautiful set of breasts that I have ever seen.

Sookie may I?

I nodded as he placed his enormous hands on my breasts and cupped them gently. Slowly he placed his thumbs over them and gently caressed the tips of my nipples. It sent a ripple of excitement down the backs of legs. I tingled from my breasts all the way to my nether regions. I could already feel the heat between my legs becoming hotter and hotter. As Eric continued to massage my breasts he gently placed his mouth on each my breasts and gave each a little kiss.

These are like a beautiful little kisses, Sookie.

He continued down my chest to my stomach and kissed each side. His long cool tongue was so masterful at licking. He bent down and kneeled in front of me as he pulled my shorts off. He tossed them into the pile of clothing that was accumulating behind him. I laughed at the site of shorts, t-shirt, sneakers in a pile on Sam's rug. I could imagine Sam right now and what he would be thinking if he could see us.

Oh what the hell, I bent over and pulled Eric back up to my lips. I kissed him long and hard. Before I even knew what happened he pulled me off of the desk and turned me around quickly. I was facing the roll top desk. Eric had already pushed my panties to the side and had slid his own length out of his boxers. I could feel him pushing against my butt. My Eric was hard and so ready to enter me. He pushed on my thighs and separated my legs with his own. He placed his hand on my back and proceeded to stroke me like a kitten. Up and down my spine feelings of desire and ecstasy. My own center was dripping and ready for what was about to come.

Are you ready Sookie?

What a question. Of course I was ready. More than ready for the Viking. I tried to turn around and answer Eric but he had already slid the gracious plenty in me and all the way to the top of my cup.

How does that feel?

I was going to answer when he withdrew and pushed again even harder. OMG, Eric I can't even explain this. As he withdrew again and pushed again, I screamed with pleasure. I moaned as he continued to stroke my hair and my backside. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. That vampire speed was kicking in. Eric was enjoying all of this immensely. Not that it was hard to take on my end either.

This really is so hot Eric. I could barely catch my breath.

I know. I love making love with you Sookie. Can I have a little of your blood? I am feeling a little light headed.

As he asked, I could feel him place his fangs on my shoulder. As I started to answer he bit down. He was sucking but not as hard as he usually did. He drew once, twice and evens a third time. Each time as he sucked it took me higher and higher in my pleasure. I could feel a small trickle of blood as it slid down my back to my ass. Eric continued to feed for a moment and then I felt him lick the holes. He continued licking down my back. The blood that had escaped his mouth was now making a highway down my backside. The image of blood, sex and Eric in Sam's office was pure heaven.

As Eric continued to pick up speed and his rhythm became more regular, I found myself traveling outside of my body.

Thanks, Sookie. I needed that. He continued to pound harder and harder with each stroke. I held onto the desk as best I could. Paper clips, staplers, even Sam's blotter pad were all falling to the floor. It didn't matter to me but we would definitely have some cleaning up to do.

As I approached my climax, I could feel Eric stiffening even harder inside of me. He was close too. His pacing was slower and shallower. Or should I say his pretend breathing. He really did not need to but had pretended for my sake. I liked it and he knew that. I started to speak when Eric was slowing down. He was rotating his hips in the most delightful motion. Somewhere between a blender and a tornado would be the best explanation.

Eric paused for a moment and said, Sookie turn around for me.

He pushed me to the floor and reentered me again. He wanted to see my eyes as we finished our love making.  
Eric, please come down here. He pushed his face into my hair as I bit his shoulder. Simultaneously, he let out a roar of pleasure as I bit him hard. I climaxed at the same time and fell into a soft lump of flesh. He looked at me in complete bliss. As he lay on top of me, he propped himself up on one elbow.

Sookie, that was absolutely stupendous and exactly what I needed.

Eric really didn't have to say anything. It was all there in his eyes, his heart and his mind. Yes, his mind. His mind was a clear picture to me now. What he was thinking and feeling were becoming clearer and clearer to me. Not in the same way that I read human minds but similar in a way. I could feel his emotions. He was raw and sexy. He was completely satisfied with me and me with him.


	20. Chapter 20

As I continued to stare into Eric's eyes, his hand ran up and down my spine. Thoughts of his magnificent body sprawled out before me had me thinking about other thoughts once again. The way his hair fell around his face and created a soft curl in the bend of his neck. I admired his muscular shoulders and how his long lean legs were crossed at the ankles. Propping himself up on his elbow, he leisurely took his fingers and circled the tips of my breasts. He was absolutely the sexiest vamp that I had ever met. I think it came naturally to him. It wasn't like he had centuries of practice or anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the office door. I placed my finger to Eric's lips and motioned him to be quiet.

Yes. Can I help you?

Sookie, are you in there?

Yes, Tara do you need something?

After a long pause, are you OK Sookie?

I'm fine Tara. I will be out to the bar in a moment.

I looked at Eric as he sat up and was putting on his shirt and buttoning it up. I smiled at the sight of the Viking trying to match the buttons and button holes with those massive hands.

Eric, let me do that. He smiled as he bent down and kissed my hand. As we both stood up, I looked at the pile of clothes in the center of Sam's office and started to laugh.

Well, I guess I will see you at home in a little bit, Eric. I pulled on my shorts and started to straighten my hair and bra.

Sookie, let me do that for you. I turned around as Eric fastened the back of my bra. His cool finger tips cleverly fastened each hook with ease. I thought to myself that Eric really was a smooth operator. I bent over to put on my sneakers when I felt Eric step behind me and placed his manhood behind me. Pressing up against my rear I could feel his hard rock stiffening once again.

Eric.

Yes, Sookie.

What do you think you are doing?

Nothing. I am just having a little fun.

Well I think we just had a little fun.

Yes, we did lover. I would say you had more than just a little fun.

I suppose saying little and lover in the same sentence when talking about the Viking was an oxymoron.

As I turned around and started to unlock the door, Eric pushed me up against it and parted my legs with his body. He was so heavy and I could hardly breathe. As he pressed me against the door, he bent down to whisper into my ear.

"Sookie, I will see you in a little while." He placed his tongue on the side of my neck and licked all the way down to my clavicle.

"You taste delicious my little faerie."

"What Eric?"

"Oh nothing, Sookie. See you at home."

Before I could even think about what Eric had just said, he already pushed his way down the hall towards the bar and was out the front door at vampire speed.

As I walked towards the ladies room, I could see Tara looking at me from the bar. She nodded but had a disapproving look on her face. I could see she knew what Eric and I had been up to but I really didn't care what Tara or anyone else thought.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My reflection looked a bit disheveled. My hair was tossed into about a hundred million different directions. I thought about what Eric and I had just done. A slight smile came to my lips. Brushing my hair with my fingertips, I tried to make myself presentable. As I exited the ladies room, I heard Lafayette whistle out loud.

"Sookie, whooohoo. Bum chicka bum bum."

Lafayette, yelled, "And what have you been up to missy?"

"None of your business, Lafayette."

"Tara are you ready to close up for the night? I am really tired and need to get home."

"Yes, we have been waiting for you to finish your romp in Sam's office."

I looked over my shoulder in a disapproving look. "Tara, are you jealous girl?"

Tara stared back and rolled her eyes. "No, I like my men alive. Please."

"Well some of us don't have that option," Tara Thornton.

"Sookie, do you know what you are doing? Bill was bad enough. But now you are getting involved with Eric Northman. Are you crazy girl? He could kill you in a heartbeat and probably will."

"Tara you don't know what you are talking about. I know Eric better than I ever knew Bill. All the weeks I spent with Bill, I knew nothing about his vampire life. All I knew was that he lived across the cemetery and that he had saved my life once."

Thinking about that night, I had more and more questions about what happened. I remember the Ratts attacking me in the parking lot of Merlottes and being carried to the river by Bill but that was about all I remembered. Someday, I would have to ask Bill about what happened that night. I knew I had drank his blood. I had drank a lot of his blood. But Bill had failed to explain the full effects his blood would have on my life. I became angrier as I thought about what Bill had done. I had not been given the option to drink. Of course, Bill had explained that I would have died if he hadn't. And if that was true, I should be grateful. But somehow, I have a hard time believing anything Bill Compton tells me now. The whole Lorena in Dallas scenario kept playing in my mind over and over again. Of course, the best part of Dallas had nothing to do with Bill Compton and everything to do with Eric Northman. As I wandered off into my memories, I could see Eric sitting on the edge of his bed crying over the loss of his maker Godric. Godric, I thought to myself. Eric must still be reeling from Godric meeting the sun. Godric, really was a good vampire at the end of his life.

I popped back into Merlottes to find Tara and Lafayette staring at me. I could hear their thoughts and none of it was very kind. _Sookie you little slut you. Having sex with Eric Northman in Sam's office. Oh, yeah, I had sex in that office once. But you don't know that. Hmmm. Sam. Now that was fun even if we weren't good for each other. Sookie you are gonna get yourself killed girl._ Tara's thoughts were as plain as day in my head and I was having a very difficult time turning them off tonight. She didn't approve of my relationship with Eric but she hadn't liked Bill either. Laffayette's thoughts were a bit more muddled and not as clear. Something about V and Eric is what I thought I heard. I touched Lafayette to see if I could hear more clearly but he jerked his arm out of my grasp.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

"No, Sookie you better get home. Your vampire is waiting for his meal."

I frowned as I walked out the door and headed for my car. Thinking to myself, that both Tara and Lafayette were jealous of my relationship with Eric. Tara wasn't dating anyone that I knew about and Lafayette well didn't have a steady boyfriend either.

As I approached the car, I could see a dark figure sitting on the passenger side of the front seat. The hair on the back of my neck started to stand on end. A shiver went shooting down my spine until I got closer and closer, it became more apparent that Eric was waiting for me. I opened the car door to find him sprawled out across the front seat.

"Sookie, you humans really move very slowly you know."

"Well, I thought you were home. I would have hurried if I thought you were out here in the cold waiting for me." I paused for moment looking at Eric and then laughed. Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you are cold. Eric just continued to look out the window.

"Sookie who were you just talking to?"

"Why?"

There was a long pause as Eric turned and looked out the window. The lights of the Merlottes sign were darkening for the night. In the distance, I could see Tara and Lafayette locking the front doors and heading to Tara's car. Lafayette's car was in the shop and he had hitched a ride into work with Tara.

In the back of my mind, I suspected Eric had felt my emotions when I was thinking about Dallas. Godric meeting the sun and ultimately what I felt for Eric that morning. Eric turned back towards me looking at me with those eyes. The deep recesses of Eric's past were all in his eyes. The thousand years of living had painted him as lonely and in need of love. He had not lost his humanity completely and was slowly learning what it meant to love someone.

I paused and then said, "Dallas. I was thinking about Dallas and Godric." Eric turned his head again and leaned it against the passenger side window. With the cold air, the windows should have been steaming up but with vamps there were no worries. They didn't breathe. That was one thing that I missed especially during sex.

"I thought about when we were in Dallas."

"How did you know?"

"I was on my way out of Merlotte's when I felt a sudden pain in my chest again. I thought for a moment and then realized that you were the source of my pain. I could almost see the images in my mind. Sookie, I can almost remember what is like to be human."

Eric looked at me again and then picked up my hand. He placed it over his heart. Our blood bond was becoming closer and it was very frightening not only to Eric but to me. I was becoming concerned that perhaps we had partaken too much of each other's blood.

"My heart doesn't beat anymore Sookie but I still feel pain. I feel many emotions that I thought had been dead for some time now. Sometimes you know me better than I know myself," Eric said.

I was trying not to become emotional but it was very difficult. I could feel my tears starting to well up in my eyes. As I turned and looked out the window Eric placed his hand on my chin and pulled me up to his face. As the tears started to fall down my cheeks, he placed his forehead against mine.

"What are we going to do Sookie? This is very complicated and it's not going to be easy. I have responsibilities as Sheriff of Area 5 and you have your own life here in Bon Temps. I wish you could live in Shreveport but I understand you can't make that commitment at this time. I want you to be part of my life. When I don't see you, I feel as if part of me is missing. I can sense through our bond that you feel the same as I do."

"I don't know Eric. I don't know how this is all supposed to work. I have never had a relationship with anyone let alone a vampire. Bill Compton was my first real relationship and we both know how that ended. I am not good at any of this either. You're right Eric. I have responsibilities here in Bon Temps. This is where I grew and this is where I live and work. I don't know anything different really. I am not sure how I would cope with being in a different environment. The people here have come to accept my "talent" and sometimes it is just easier here."

"Eric, over the centuries you must have had many relationships." I waited for Eric to respond. He picked his head up and gently kissed me on the lips. I could feel the sincerity in his lips and in his touch. There was an aching feeling that washed over me and we sat in the front seat of the car. It was as if we were saying good bye for the first and last time.

"Sookie, it has been so long I am not sure I am very good at any of this either. As a human, life was very easy for me. Being a Viking, my place in society and in my family was well defined. I was the protector and sole provider for my family."

I placed my key into the ignition and turned the car over. Listening to Eric's story as I placed the car into drive, Eric placed his hand on mine again and looked out the window. Turning into my driveway, I saw a figure on the edge of the property. It was dark but I could make out the shirt and pants. It was Bill standing on the edge of the woods.

I pulled up near the house and placed the car into park. I could hear a low growl from deep inside Eric. It grew louder as we got out of the car and headed towards the house.

"Sookie, he really needs to get out of here before I can't control myself." No sooner than Eric had voiced his concerns, Bill disappeared into the woods. As we walked up the stairs, I grabbed Eric's hand it gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Eric, I think neither of us is any good at relationships but I am willing to try if you are." Eric stopped on the steps and faced me. His body was quivering a little bit and I knew it wasn't because he was cold. He was afraid at what I might say.

"I am willing to try Sookie if you are but we really need to do something about your work schedule. It really cuts into our time together. We are on two entirely different schedules. Do you think there is any possibility you could work the day shift instead of nights?"

"Eric, I make better tips at night. That's why I work that shift. I need the money. Now that Gran is gone, I am in charge of everything." Looking around the front porch, I motioned towards the swing. As we both sat on the swinging seat, I pushed us back hard and it began swinging back and forth.

"Do you think you could give up your duties as Sheriff of Area 5?" Shooting a quick glance in my direction, I had touched on a sensitive subject that perhaps I should have not brought up.

I know Sookie that you like your independence and all but I fear that your life might be in jeopardy. Now that the Queen has met you I am sure that she will be requiring the use of your services. It's just a matter of time until she calls upon me to bring you to her.

I stared at my sneakers as they scraped across the porch floor and pushed us again in the swing. The paint chips clung to the underside of my sneaker soles. The sound it made was deafening in my mind.

"Eric, what do you think the Queen really wants? What is her agenda?"

"I think she wants you to work for her with your telepathic abilities. I am not entirely sure what he whole agenda is but she has plans. Ever since you two met in New Orleans, she is always texting me about you. She wants to know your every move."

The thought of the Queen following my every move had me deeply unsettling. I stopped the swing and placed my hand on Eric's.

Looking up at those beautiful blue eyes, I said "Eric, it doesn't matter really." Whatever she wants, I can do. It's just a job. I figured if I kept saying it long enough I might almost believe it myself. Deep down I felt very uneasy. I had no idea what the Queen had in mind.

"Do you think she will pay me for my time and efforts? I mean I really could use the money for the house."

"She probably will. The Queen is very well off. Money is no object to her. I am sure you could tell that from her palace." I looked at Eric and grinned at his suggestion.

"Eric, do you think the Queen is evil?" Eric paused and looked down at me. His expression was emotionless.

"I think the Queen wants you for her own self serving purposes. Whatever those purposes may be, I do not know. The Queen is very powerful and there are many that would like to see her dead. I am not one of those. She has been very good to me as the sheriff of Area 5. I try to stay on her good side. I like my position in the vampire community and I would like to keep it." Pausing momentarily, Eric looked towards me to see what my reaction was to his desire to remain sheriff.

"I try to give the Queen what she wants when she wants it as long as her requests are reasonable. I don't always agree with Sophie Anne's decisions but I am not her counselor. I am her sheriff. It is not up to me to judge what she does."

I stood up from the swing and headed towards the door. As I started to unlock the front door with my key, I glanced over my shoulder to see Bill standing on the edge of my property again. I stared for a long time and then pushed open the door and asked Eric to come inside. I had hoped that he hadn't seen Bill but I was wrong. No sooner than I motioned to Eric he jumped over the edge of the porch and was making a dead run towards Bill. This was not going to be pretty. I shouted at Eric and ran as fast as I could towards the two them who were in a deadlock with each other. Eric had lifted Bill off of the ground and was holding him by his neck.

Yelling I told, Eric, " to stop it right now. Let go of Bill." I couldn't believe it but I almost felt sorry for Bill at that moment. Eric looked me and gave a low growl under his breath. His eyes were ablaze with anger and his breathe was heavy and deliberate. Bill was still squirming trying to get Eric to release him from his grip. Eric stared at me for a long time and finally released Bill.

"William Compton I think you better go now and never return to Miss Stackhouse's property." He had the upper hand in the situation and Bill Compton was aware that Eric could have broken him in half like a twig. Eric was being as polite as he could be. I could read between the lines of his anger. If I had been just a split second later, Eric would have made hamburger meat out of Bill. I pulled on Eric's arm and lead him back towards the house. With no sign of Bill on the property, Eric followed reluctantly.

"Eric you really need to let me take care of Bill. You get entirely too emotional about him. He is a nuisance at best."

Looking down, the Viking was not amused with what I was saying let alone agreeing to it.

"Sookie, I don't want him anywhere near you. He hurt you in more than one way." I quickly glanced back and gave Eric the once over. Though he was right, I was not going to let him know.

"I really need to fight my own battles, Eric. You can't constantly be around taking care of my problems." Sounding very ungrateful, I looked up at Eric and squeezed his hand gently. I wanted him to know that I truly did appreciate what he had done for me.

"Why not? I enjoy that. It's what I am good at. As a Viking, I was trained in protecting my people and my family. I did that for many years before becoming a vampire. And even after I became a vampire, I was a protector for hire. I traveled from country to country working for royalty as protection. Whoever wanted to pay my price, I protected that individual. I belong to no one. Well, except for you Sookie." Eric smiled as he spoke those words. Oddly as he said them, I was comforted by the thought of belonging to Eric. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my independence but I had never truly been wanted and appreciated by anyone other than Eric. Bill had desired me and used me but never truly appreciated what he had.

As I listened to Eric's story, I felt a sense of loneliness in his voice. Eric continued to explain his positions that he had held over the years but truthfully I tuned it out. I was watching his body language and what he was really saying. His head was hanging low and his arms were motionless.

"Were you happy doing that? I mean did you like traveling around all the time?"

"Sort of. It was interesting at first. Godric and I made a lot of money those first centuries together. We were very successful at negotiating a good salary. It was a comfortable existence but very nomadic. I needed roots and that's when I decided to leave Godric. I settled here in Louisiana and Godric in Texas. Of course he became sheriff just as I did. Which is not a surprise to me in the least. We had done the same job for the humans that hired us. Humans that were wealthy enough to pay our price. We acted as their law enforcement. And now I have the same job but now I work for the Queen and I am involved in the politics of our race."

Before I even knew where we were, we had already gone upstairs and turned off all the lights for the night. We were in my bedroom making preparations to sleep. When I walked in I noticed my room looked somewhat different but I couldn't precisely tell why. As I studied my surroundings, I noticed the windows looked differently.

"What do you think Sookie?" Eric motioned to the windows. He had placed large light blocking drapes over the openings.

"I hope you don't mind. I need a light safe place to stay while I am here in Bon Temps and I figured your bedroom could serve that purpose." I walked over to the window and tried to pull the drapes open.

Eric quickly interjected that they didn't move. "They are permanently installed so they won't let any light in." I looked over my shoulder at Eric who looked all assured that I wouldn't mind his additions to my house.

"Well they are very dark for sure," I said. "I suppose it's OK. I mean I wouldn't throw you out or anything. Can I still open them when you are not here?"

" Of course, there is a cord to the side and pull on it like this." Eric demonstrated how the light blocking drapes were used. He seemed like the expert salesman in light blockable drapes. I almost laughed as he started to discuss the different features. As I continued to look at the new additions to my bedroom, Eric received a phone call.

"I need to take this Sookie." He quickly motioned to the hallway to answer the call. Walking to the bathroom, I started to remove my clothing. The need for a shower was weighing heavy on m y mind. I could hear Eric talking to Pam on the other end of his phone. He seemed agitated by the phone conversation and the expression on Eric's face was not very happy. I stepped out of the shower to find Eric holding a towel for me.

"Sookie I need to leave for Shreveport. Something has come up that needs my attention. I will be in touch little one when I can." Before I could even respond, Eric was already out the door without even a kiss. Racing towards the door with the bath towel wrapped around my body, I called to Eric.

"Be safe my lover." Eric raced back up the stairs and gave me one final kiss before leaving.

"Sookie be safe. Sam should be home soon and Bill is available if you need any assistance. I will let Bill know that I will be out of town for a while and that he should watch over you."

"Eric you make it sound like we won't be seeing each for awhile."

"Sookie, I have important business to attend to. Vampire business that I can't talk about." Eric started walking down the stairs slowly. Reaching the top of the landing, he glanced back. I could tell by his expression that something was weighing heavy on his mind. I was less than happy about the prospect of Bill Compton keeping a watchful eye out for me.

"I wish you wouldn't ask Bill to take of me while you are out of town." I was becoming increasingly agitated at the thought of any contact with William Compton.

""Eric," I called out. He paused and glanced into my eyes and then he was gone.


End file.
